Tough Love
by XxMRulesXx
Summary: Max is a new girl who moved next door to the mysterious Fang. When they first meet, Max thinks that he is a jerk. But when they spend more time together, they get closer...too close. Fang has a big secret. One word: wings! Will this affect their love? R
1. Goodbye, Canada

**Hey people. This is my first fanfiction. **

**I am pretty excited to write this one because I like writing stories about when a girl and a guy meet for the first time. **

**They're first friends and then their affection starts to grow. **

**One of them has a huge secret and can't tell the other and it ends up breaking them apart…it's pretty much the usual. **

**If you are tired of those kind of stories then I advise you to not read this story. Of course, it would make me happy if you did…so scratch that! READ THE STORY!!! **

**Anyways I'm hoping to go far with this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR. I'm not awesome enough. =P but wouldn't it be so awesome if I did? Anyways...here it is! **

Chapter 1

Max's POV

I stared out the window with a loud sigh. Today was the day I was moving to California. Don't mistake me; I'm pretty psyched to go to California, because I was pretty tired of cold, slushy Canada.

I was just going to miss my friends, my boyfriend, my school, and kinda sorta Jeb…okay not really. A few days ago, my parents got into a fight for the…um…let's see…the millionth time this _month_.

I closed my eyes and sighed as I thought about that day…

_"Bye, Max," Sam whispered to me and smiled. _

_"Bye, Sam. Thanks for today," I told him, looking down. _

_"Anything for my girl," he replied with a grin. _

_I blushed and then giggled which was very unlike me. Sam reached over and stroked my face. Man what this boy can do to me! I stared into his eyes, mesmerized by the intensity of them. _

_He leaned closer to me, slowly. Our lips finally met, and I gasped. His hands snaked around my waist and stroked my back. _

_He stuck his hand underneath my red spaghetti top and stroked at my soft, warm skin. I shuddered as his cold fingers lingered over my skin, tracing small circles in my back. _

_My hands traveled up his stomach to his shoulders and then wrapped around his neck. I grabbed a fistful of his hair in my hands and tilted my head, deepening the kiss. _

_Suddenly, there was a yell and a loud crash. I immediately jumped, pulling away from Sam. He was frowning. _

_"Again?" he asked me. I looked at him sadly and nodded. _

_"You're parents seriously need to work out their issues," he told me but then added before I could say anything, "No offense, babe." I smiled. _

_"None taken. It's just…they've been fighting like that for ten months over stupid, little things like why my dad didn't go get milk or why he forgot his cellphone at home when he went to work, why he is always locked up in his study, and all other crap. But I think they're hiding something from me! Before mom married Jeb, she was so carefree and not crazy but after, she…she's really different. Jeb's an alright guy when it comes to his children, but I still don't think I like him!" I exclaimed angrily. _

_Sam smiled sympathetically and stroked my cheek again. _

_"It'll be okay. I promise," he whispered, his warm, comforting breath whirling in front of my face. _

_Unlike other guys, he wasn't a sexist pig and he didn't try to get all "ready" for a kiss if you know what I mean. He was just perfect and that was why I loved him so much. _

_"I hope," I replied. _

_"Don't worry. You've got me. I'll always be there for you… I love you, Max," he told me after a moment's hesitation. _

_I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Wow. He loved me. My cheeks burned up, and the inside of my brain was warm and fuzzy. _

_My heart felt like melted butter and I felt content and happy._

_My chin rested on his shoulder and I whispered back, "I love you too." _

_I pulled away. He pushed a stray piece of my silky, straight blonde streaked brown hair away from my eyes, winked, and then pecked my cheek before sneaking into the night. _

_I stood staring at the darkness till I heard the sound of a door closing and an engine whizzing up. The headlights blared onto me and I squinted as Sam waved at me before driving off. _

_Sam. _

_What a perfect boyfriend._

_I sighed, contently, and walked to the door. I stuck the key in and opened it. I could hear Mom and Jeb yelling about something stupid again. I didn't bother to listen; their voices were kind of muffled anyways. _

_I walked into the kitchen and saw Angel sitting on a stool, with a piece of paper on the center table. She had her huge crayon box next to her, and she was furiously scribbling on the piece of paper. _

_Her eyebrows were pulled together in concentration and she was biting her lip lightly. It was such an adorable sight! _

_I smiled and walked over to her, dropping my empty purse (it was just a prop, given to me by Nudge and Ella.)_

_"Hey, Angel," I told her. _

_She looked up and grinned her beautiful, adorable…well angelic smile. I couldn't help but grin back. _

_"MAX!" she sang, jumping off the chair carefully and throwing herself into my arms. _

_"Hey there, honey," I replied with a small laugh. _

_I hugged the skinny angel to my heart, feeling her small pudgy hands wrap around my neck in a death-lock but I didn't mind. It was actually comforting. I pressed my face into her golden, bouncy curls. _

_She pulled away and looked at me. __Her bright blue eyes showed excitement and her crazily pale face looked both adorable and wise at the same time. I could vaguely hear mom and dad fighting on the third floor. _

_Yup, my house has three floors. I guess I am kind of rich since my dad is a scientist and works in some company called Itex._

_Angel opened her mouth to say something, but jumped when she heard Jeb's loud voice boom, "WHY NOT?" _

_She looked scared and bit her lip. _

_I hugged her closer and set her on the counter. _

_"Max, they're fighting again," she complained sadly. _

_"I know, honey. It's okay. Whatever they say, they just don't mean it. Alright, sweetie?" I asked her. _

_"Max, they hate each other," she whispered to me, a tear dripping down her cheek. _

_I quickly wiped it away and smiled at her. You didn't have to be a genius to know that… why they are together I have no idea. _

_"No they don't. They're just trying to make sure that their family can have the best life as possible. They just argue for our good," I told her. "Do you want a cookie?" _

_I sauntered to the cookie jar and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie. It was my favorite. I bit into it, but immediately spat it out. Gross. When had that thing expired?_

_I opened the jar and stared into it, and immediately a repulsive smell wafted into my nose. Ugh. I dumped the cookies in the trash, my face grossed out. _

_Angel was giggling, covering her mouth, and hiccupping. I glared at her and she laughed again. _

_"When was the last time mom made her cookies?" I asked her. _

_Yup, that was my mom. Whenever she fought with my dad, she became more irresponsible…if that's even possible at this stage. I frowned. _

_I missed those days, years ago, when my mom always used to make her amazing chocolate chip cookies. I sighed. _

_"A while. I knew those cookies were yucky. That's why I never ate them," she told me matter-of-factly as she hopped down and sat back down at the center table to finish coloring her paper. _

_"You didn't tell me," I told her while walking to the fruit basket and picking out an apple. _

_I quickly rinsed it before crunching into it. Mmm…it wasn't as good as a cookie, but it'll do. _

_"I know," she replied with a bright smile. I rolled my eyes and decided to drop it. _

_"What are you drawing?" I asked her, reaching over to pick it up. She jumped off her chair, clutching the paper to her heart like it was her baby. _

_"Don't touch it, Max!" she exclaimed. _

_"Oh, okay. I'm sorry." _

_She made it so obvious whenever she was drawing a picture for me. They were all so adorable; consisting of me, Angel, Nudge, and Ella. _

_Ella was one of my girly, fashionable, but fun and nice to be around sisters. Nudge was my fashionable motor mouth sister. Yup, that was the best thing to call her. _

_Whenever she talked and wouldn't stop, we called her the Nudge Channel. My thoughts were interrupted when the backdoor opened and Nudge came in, draped in a pink and white striped towel._

_Her usually curly brown hair was dripping wet and was wavy. She was wearing a baby blue tankini with sparkly pink flowers across the front. Speak…uh or think of the devil and the devil shall appear. _

_Ella walked in after her, wearing a black bikini with white polka dots. Her towel was just a plain baby blue. Her pearly white flip-flops were muddy, and her rich brown hair was drenched. _

_She was shivering, her teeth chattering but her eyes shone when she saw my expression. She knew me so well._

_"Hey, Max. How was your date? Did you and Sam kiss again? Did he tell you that he loved you…that he wanted to spend his whole life with you? ZOMG that would've been awesome! I can't wait till your wedding! You guys are like totally perfect for each other. Me, Angel, and Ella can be like your flowergirls! And then I can design your whole wedding! ZOMG I seriously can't wait! You know? I think the perfect color would be like a mau—" I clamped my hand over her mouth and glared at her, groaning internally. _

_"Shut it, Nudge. I'm not going to marry Sam," I spat at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. _

_"That's what they all say," she muttered._

_ Ella and Nudge giggled while Angel looked confused. _

_"What?" I exclaimed. _

_Suddenly, our parents came crashing down the stairs. Jeb looked angry. Mom's cheek was flaming red. Our heads whipped around and we stared at them in shock. Our jaws dropped. Jeb hit mom. _

_I noticed his handprint on her pale cheek and was astonished. I never thought they would do something like that. I mean, I knew that they always fought, but they never hurt each other physically. _

_I closed my mouth, but Angel, Nudge, and Ella were still gaping. _

_Angel looked scared and she cowered into my side. I wrapped my hand around her shoulder protectively. My mom looked both sad and mad. Her mousy brown hair was frizzy and messy. _

_Her dark brown eyes were sad and they weren't twinkling as usual. Her left cheek was bright red and her shirt and pant was wrinkled. Dad was pretty much the same. _

_They both looked depressed with bags underneath their blood-red eyes. _

_"It has been decided. Your father and I are getting a divorce," my mom told us calmly. _

_Those last eight words didn't make sense. I just stared at them, shocked. I swayed, but grabbed the edge of the counter. Angel, my darling five year old sister, was confused. _

_She just stared at them with a frown, head cocked. Nudge, being twelve, was crying. Ella broke down into tears, like that sensitive 14 year old girl she is._

_ I, being a strong and indestructible 14 year old, just stared at Mom and Jeb in complete shock. That last sentence changed my whole entire life. _

_The next day, we said bye to Jeb. Mom was in the van, trying to calm herself down. All of our suitcases were in there, taking up most of the van. _

_Even Sam and my best friend Amy had volunteered to come with us. They were ditching school just to say bye to me. _

_How sweet was that? The rest of my buddies had thrown a party for me and Ella earlier and I had already said goodbye to them. I had two large suitcases reserved just for the gifts that all my friends gave me. _

_I was angry at Jeb; how dare he hit my own mom? What was he doing with her all those years; they obviously hated being together! Also, didn't I have a say in leaving? I freaking LOVED Sam! _

_Didn't anybody care about my happiness? I needed Sam to live. I couldn't leave him. I controlled the stinging tears that threatened to fall. _

_Some of the anger melted away when Jeb gave me a pair of keys and just told me that there would be a present waiting for me at my new house. _

_Even though I was fourteen, he gave me a car. I didn't ask…he just liked to spend money like crazy. How he sent a car all the way to a different country, I do not know…actually, I did. _

_He is pretty rich and well known anyways._

_After saying goodbye, Nudge, Angel, Ella and I made our way to the van. I sat in the very last row with Sam and Amy._

_Nudge and Angel sat in the middle and Ella sat in the front. Sam was holding my hand, stroking it gently and Amy was crying and ranting about how we met and how much she was going to miss me. _

_I bit my lip from crying. When we got the airport and all the suitcases were being checked in, Sam and Amy had to go. _

_Amy hugged me tightly and I held on to her like a life preserver. She was the best friend I have ever had and she was leaving me… scratch that…I was leaving her. _

_Sam crushed me to him and kissed me for two minutes and twenty three seconds. _

_Yes, I know it was pathetic... to count how long our last kiss was…but I loved him. Amy, Nudge, Ella, and Angel let out an "awww" and mom just looked away in pain. _

_Tears leaked down my cheeks and Amy and Sam hugged me again before saying bye. Then Sam had slipped a rose into my hand and a small silver package. _

_"I'll miss you. Love you. Always will. Keep in touch," he murmured. _

_He pressed his body to mine and bent down to place his lips onto my forehead. He smirked, wiped a tear off of my cheek, kissed it, and waved. My brain shorted out as I watched them. _

_Each step was painful; it was like everytime I moved farther away from them I was being stabbed in the heart. My throat clogged up and as soon as they disappeared from sight, I began choking with tears. _

_Stupid tears. I never cry. I shouldn't start now. My whole family looked up at me in surprise and they all hugged me. I had just left half of my heart behind. _

Now, I was in the plane, staring out of the window, holding onto the rose and twirling it in my hand. I was wearing the necklace that Sam had given to me in the package.

It was a heart locket. Inside was a picture of me and Sam. We looked happy and unaware that I would soon be leaving. On the front, engraved in an elegant cursive, was _Max and Sam_.

I smiled, fiddling around with it. I looked around the plane. My mom was sitting with Angel and Ella. Ella was at the very edge, close to Nudge. Nudge, unfortunately, was next to me.

She wouldn't shut the heck up. A few times, I would glare at her and she would be silent…for a second…before piping up again.

I was reading my book, but then slammed it down when I couldn't even understand anything I was reading because of Nudge. Also, the thought of my friends made it hard to think.

I pulled my iPod out of my bag and stuffed the headphones into my ear. I pressed play, leaned back on the seat, and closed my eyes. I turned it up on full volume and sighed.

Finally I couldn't hear Nudge anymore. I was about to drift asleep when the last voice I ever wanted to hear began to sing.

_"Nobody's perfect! I gotta work it! Again and again…" _I let out a strangled yell and ripped the headphones out of my ear.

"Hannah Montana? Really?" I exclaimed at Nudge.

She just looked up at me and smiled.

"Of course not, Max. That was for Angel," she told me innocently.

"Ugh…I swear I'll…" I didn't bother to finish my threat.

I turned around and stared grumpily out of the window. I heard Ella and Nudge giggling and chatting across the walkway.

I rolled my eyes. I was now scarred for life. I vowed to delete the song the minute I get into my new house. I sighed.

The puffy clouds surrounded the whole plane and I could barely make out a small patch of blue in the sky. I pressed next. Linkin Park.

Now _that _was music. I sighed and rested my head back and closed my eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**Okayyy! That's it for now. Please tell me what you thought about it. I have the next couple chapters ready. **

**Please, when you read it, review as well because then I'll want to continue this**** story.**

**If it's lame tell me. If it sux, tell me. If it's awesome, TELL ME! Flames are accepted, but plz...try not to add any... and of course ideas and thoughts are appreciated. **

**Again, if you want me to continue, I need at least 5 reviews. **

**ok? thanks guys. **

**xoxo **

**XxMRulesXx -_-**


	2. Mr Tall, Dark, and Handsome

**Hey everyone! I got 4 reviews...so far...since I've checked! Why am I so psyched? I don't know! **

**I would love to thank: Pearlstar-Ikarishipper-Emofax for being the first person to review. And also the other 3 people: nighthawk21, Fangxxmylove, and ILoveFang. **

**Thank you so much; it's good to know that I have some people supporting me. Anyways, here is chapter 2…**

**Oh yeah and most of the characters are OOC…especially Fang! But he changes dramatically after meeting Max. Just thought you should know. =)**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much it pains me to say this… I do not own MR!!!! T_T **

Chapter 2

Fang's POV

I parked my slick BMW into the parking lot and jumped out. I heard girls giggling and sighing. I looked around, ripping my sunglasses off and throwing it into the car.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked down towards the school. Everybody eyed me. Yeah. I guess you could say that I was pretty popular here.

I don't even talk so I don't get why people would think I'm so cool. I was wearing my usual black attire; black shirt, black jeans, black shoes or converse, etc.

Now, don't assume that I'm emo or goth because I'm certainly not. Sometimes I wear navy blue and red, but black's just my thing.

I finally reached my gang. Iggy, my brother, was already there. He was doing the usual, making out with his girlfriend Tess. They've been together for the past three months.

He went to school an hour earlier than I came just to meet with her.

We were actually twins, but we're like Ying and Yang, black and white. Totally different. Gazzy was standing there too, grinning widely at some joke that the other guys were saying.

He's a freshman, just a year younger and was pretty cool. Oh and you really wouldn't want to know what Gazzy can do or how he got his name…his nickname pretty much sums it all up…

"Yo, Fang! What's up, man?" Blake exclaimed as I walked up. I gave him my usual slight shrug.

"Wow don't you say a lot," Jake told me sarcastically. I grinned. Mark punched me in the shoulder and Seth and Zack were eyeing a few girls.

They wore skimpy, low cut tops and really, really short skirts. Cute, but not my type. They looked at me, giggled, and then winked. I winked back just for the heck of it and they broke into a bigger fit of giggles.

Seth and Zack glared at me and then continued scoping. Suddenly, I got a whiff of some really strong but sweet perfume and a pair of soft hands covered my eyes and there was a tiny giggle.

Lissa.

I grabbed her hands and peeled it away from my face, resisting the urge to groan.

"Hey, Fangy," she slurred.

I smirked back at her. She was pretty hot; she had long red hair, sparkling lime green eyes, pale skin, and a splash of freckles across her cheeks, and soft lips.

What's not perfect about her?

Oh yeah…almost everything.

"Hey, Lissy," I told her, reluctantly.

Did I forget to mention? She's my girlfriend. Possibly the most popular, most hit on, and most seductive chick in school. My gang laughed at me and melted into the crowd.

They all hated her. I think everybody did, but they were just really scared of her. Why I dated this popular, skanky girl, I don't know.

I guess it's just because I've got nothing better to do than make out with a hot girl.

"I haven't seen or spoken to you all weekend," she whined.

"Sorry," I whispered to her, stroking her cheek.

She blushed and giggled, batting her eyelashes. Yup, I'm a pretty good flirt. I knew that I had to break up with this girl someday, but it was fun toying around with her.

I guess you could call me a sexist pig, but I would beat you up if you did that.

"It's okay. I'm glad I get to be with you now," she whispered.

"Me too," I whispered back.

We leaned in and my lips smashed onto hers. I won't give you all the details but let's just say that we were rudely interrupted.

A rough hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. My lips were ripped apart from Lissa's.

"Mr. Griffiths and Miss Parker. PDA is not acceptable. This is a school. Not some sort of a club. Now I want you two to come to my detention tomorrow after school. No exceptions," Mr. Greene told us.

I just smirked and Lissa nodded. He scribbled furiously onto a pink slip of paper and handed us our detentions slips.

"Be there," he hissed at us. He eyed me with distaste before walking away.

"I'm telling ya…that guy hates me," I told her with a grin.

"Tell me about it," she giggled. It was pretty cute.

"Well. I got to get to homeroom, babe. See you later," I told her with a wink.

"I'll miss you," she whispered flirtatiously.

Her fingers traced my lips, and then she pressed her lips onto mine softly for a second before walking away, her hips swaying from side to side.

I found myself staring after her, ogling. I don't know if I can break up with her now…

I suddenly snapped out of it, shook my head, and walked away. I walked into my homeroom class. I was already late, but the teachers should be used to that.

Nobody was in the hallways. Mrs. Learner looked up and frowned at me.

"Late again, Nick?" she exclaimed at me.

"Yeah, and for the record, Mary…the name's Fang," I hissed at her. Her eyebrows raised.

"You do not talk to a teacher like that!" she exclaimed at me. I smirked. "Do you want me to give you a referral?"

"You know who my father is, Mary?" I asked her threateningly.

She gulped. I heard people in the room whisper, but I kept glaring at Mrs. Learner. She cringed back and looked nervous.

"I- I- I…uh, yes, I do know," she stuttered.

"Then, you might not want to do anything…you know…" I whispered to her.

Her eyes were frozen wide with shock and she nodded. It looked kind of funny; she looked like one of those bobble head toy thingies.

Yeah, my dad was this really rich guy. He works for some stupid company called Itex… a stupid science lab. I hated it…my own dad turned me into…this. I had freaking _wings_!

You're probably going WTF? But I'm telling you…I got wings. Fourteen feet long, dark, midnight black wings. Can I fly?

Hell, yeah! And it's an amazing experience too, let me tell you that. But to think about how this happened just sent me into a blind anger.

Years ago, my stupid dad and his little science geeks created me. I am 2% bird and 98% human. Did I consider myself human? Of course not! I'm a _bird_.

I was genetically enhanced. I run faster than any normal human being, I'm stronger, smarter, and all the other good stuff.

You might think that it's totally "fly" haha get it? No? Ok then… anyways it's not as awesome as you guys think.

It hurt to get wings. I experienced the worst type of pain possible; a combo of physical and mental pain. Those people kept experimenting on me until I was ten.

Then, my dad wanted to keep me. He didn't want me to be experimented on anymore.

I should've been grateful, but he was the one who did this to me.

My dad told me that I will keep having tests. Erasers (half wolf and half men) will keep testing me to make sure I'm still strong and I can still fight off and defend myself well.

Why? I really don't know.

Stupid scientists.

So, basically, every month I get a test. Every time someone gets closer to me, they will get hurt. I mean like really, really close. Itex doesn't want me becoming attatched to someone.

They think that if I become closer to someone, I'll tell that person about my wings and Itex, and then my dad's company would get in trouble, have to get shut down, and they would go to jail.

They knew about Lissa, but they also somehow knew that I wasn't very close to her; that she wasn't my true love.

Since then, my dad had been really "sympathetic" towards me. He told me he wished he didn't have to do it, but he just had to.

Yeah right. Anyways, that actually has an advantage because he lets me get whatever I want and do whatever I want. Also, he's really bossy and most of the teachers here were scared of him.

Why? I don't know…I mean what can a really rich, mad scientist do to hurt others? Nobody but he and Itex know about the experiments there.

It was pretty sad when I think about it; most of the time the experiments were failures or messed up. Later, they were discarded.

My dad keeps telling me that they died a peaceful death.

Whatever.

I'm not a little kid anymore. Yeah, I may be a bad boy but I still care about others like me. I'm still not giving in to his apologies and crap, but I'll take in his offers generously.

His co-worker is Jeb Batchelder, who I heard, just recently divorced his wife. His wife and kids were moving here and starting my school tomorrow. I think Jeb even helped my dad make me.

I clenched my hand into a tight fist and I looked down, feeling a light stinging.

My nails had cut roughly into my skin. I relaxed my hand.

My dad bosses Jeb from here, but currently he's in Canada for about another few months.

Mrs. Learner ushered me to my seat. I smirked, ridding my head of all thoughts, and dropped my bag next to Iggy. It fell with a soft thud; it was practically empty.

"Yo," I whispered at him.

Oh yeah, he has wings too, being my bro and all. Iggy nodded back slightly in acknowledgement. I slumped into the chair, put my hands behind my head and rested my feet on the table.

Okay, I know I was going too far, but I hate going to school. I just wanted to drop out and live my life as a movie star.

I know, weird fantasy, but with my dad's money and power I could do anything I wanted. Why waste all my time in a stupid, snobby, rich kid school?

"Okay, we have a few minutes to the bell. I have one last thing to say. There will be two new students arriving at this school tomorrow from Canada. One is Maxine Martinez and the other is Ella Martinez. They both will be in this homeroom and I want you all to be considerate to them because they have had a tough time, alright? Their parents just got a divorce. Again, please be kind and you may talk for the rest of the period," Mrs. Learner told us.

For the rest of the day, all I did was go to some classes and ditch others. P.E. was my favorite though, so I never ditched it.

When I drove back home, alone, since Iggy was driving with Tess, I saw someone moving into the house right next to mine.

It was probably Jeb's family. I looked away, bored, and drove into the garage. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of blonde streaked brown hair and when I looked it was gone.

I frowned. Those people were probably rich since they could afford that house.

I jumped out and opened the door. I trudged up the stairs to the third story where my room was. I liked heights. It made me feel…light.

It swept all my troubles away; just sitting on the railing of the balcony, looking out.

I dropped my bag on the floor and walked to the balcony. The wind was light and ruffled through my hair. I swung my legs over the railing and sat, looking down at the bushes beneath me.

That would be a rough fall.

I loved sitting down on my balcony and just looking outside. It felt good. Of course, it wasn't as good as flying, but I only got to do that in the night so that an innocent human wouldn't see me.

I felt cooped up and claustrophobic without flying in the air, but oh well.

I let out the deep breath that I didn't know was inside and looked at the house across from me. On the same floor as mine, across the house, was a huge room. T

he balcony was clear and there was a silver rail running across the length of it. The curtains were grey with purple polka dots and hung against the door of the balcony.

I looked in and saw that some of the walls were grey and others were a deep purple. It was an odd mixture, but it looked cool. It was probably Ella's room. Or it was Maxine's room.

I never heard about her, but since she was rich, I guess she's like all the other snobby, slutty rich kids. And no, Lissa is _not_ slutty. I guess she can be, but…she just isn't, okay?

Yes, I know I like hot girls, but truthfully, I wasn't really the bad boy that everyone thought I was. I just had to be or else my rep would go down. Why do I care about my rep?

This is high school, people. That's why.

No, actually that's not why…I guess it just covers my real feelings… I feel bottled up and kind of depressed. It's weird. But when I change my perspective of things, especially girls, I feel much lighter

I leaned my head back and sighed, rolling my head around to relieve the stress.

"Nick!" yelled my mom. I rolled my eyes. I wish that she would just call me Fang once in a while. I decided to ignore her.

She kept calling my name and finally I heard the loud thumps of her trudging up the stairs.

The door of my room flung open and there stood my mom, hands on her hips, glaring at me. She was dressed in a casual (for rich people) red dress with sparkles on it.

She wore blood red high heels that were so sharp it could cut your foot off if she stepped on you. Trust me, I know how it feels.

Her mousy brown hair was pulled up into a complicated looking bun, and her lips were smeared with a crimson red. Her brown eyes pierced into my skin and her eyelids were powdered with bright red.

I would say she looked like a clown, but that's just my opinion.

"Nick, I called you so many times. How many more times do I have to call you to come downstairs?" she asked me.

"My name's Fang," I replied coldly as I looked out the window.

"Fine then, _Fang_, get over here," she hissed.

What a sweet mother. I got off the railing and walked over to her.

"What?" I asked.

"Look, Fang, we are going to meet the Martinez family who just moved in today. They are really sweet and I want to make friends with them. So, please, please do not act like how you usually do. Please," she begged me. I looked at her and sighed.

"Fine, whatever. But don't expect me to talk much… Oh, and I'm wearing black," I told her. She smiled.

"Thank you, honey," she replied.

She walked toward the door but then turned around and said, "Wear something nice, though."

I rolled my eyes. She kept staring at me and then finally left. Ugh. I walked over to my bed and sat down, looking down at my hands. They were clenched into tight fists.

I guess I had to get ready now. Whoop-de-doo.

I walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My black hair was messy, but everybody thought it suited me. My obsidian black eyes glistened as the light reflected off of them.

My olive-tanned skin was smooth and my muscles bulged from underneath my shirt and my arms.

I sighed and ripped my shirt off, throwing it into the dirty clothes hamper. I walked into the shower, letting the hot water run across my shoulders and down my back.

They loosened the knots in my back, and I felt myself relax.

I snapped my black wings out slightly, sighing as the water slivered through them. Sadly, my wings were waterproof so I couldn't really feel the warmth on my wings.

Of course, I was grateful for it whenever it rained.

I finally got out and wrapped a towel around my waist, then took another one and dried my hair. I pulled on a pair of black jeans, a faded black shirt, and a leather jacket.

I ran a comb through my hair and set it aside before storming down the stairs.

"Nicky? You ready?" mom asked me. I grit my teeth.

"Do-not-call-me-that," I hissed threateningly underneath my breath; she didn't hear me.

I saw Iggy, fully dressed, snickering at me. I grabbed a can and flung it at him. His hand snapped up and he grabbed it, crushing it like a piece of paper in his hand.

How he did that, I didn't know. It really scared me since that idiot was blind.

"I got mad skills," he told me, grinning widely, like he knew what I was thinking.

"I didn't say anything," I replied.

"Shocker," Iggy hissed.

I grabbed him in a headlock and rubbed my knuckles onto his head playfully.

"Okay, boys. Okay. Stop it," my mom told us.

I threw Iggy away who was still snickering. He fixed his hair and huffed. We walked out the door and to the neighbor's house. Here goes nothing.

Before my mom rung the bell she looked at me and Iggy meaningfully.

"I know, I know. I can't act like the bad boy that I am, I have to try to make conversation, I have to make my image look…nice," I rumbled.

She smiled then looked at Iggy. He knew she was looking at him; he was really used to this.

"I know. No blowing anything up and…yeah," he told her with a grin.

"Okay, then," mom replied. She pressed the doorbell and the door immediately swung open.

**Ohhhhkaayyyy... that was chapter 2. I really hoped it was good...I spent a couple hours typing this up and another 45 mins just editing it and adding other little things. **

**I dont know if you might think it's confusing or something...do you? Anyways....**

**Please please review! If you're just reading this and not reviewing, please do. Also, if you are adding this story to your favs or alerting it, still review!!!**

**It wont take long...I dont even mind if you right just "awesome" or "horrible" or "cool" or "stop writing! you suck!" of course flames would make me sad but they are allowed.**

**Also add ideas or something if you like. Again...**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Meeting the Martinez Family

**Hey. Here's the third chapter. Hope u enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR…yet...**

**Oh and thanks to y'all who voted!!! You really made me happy. =) 18 reviews already!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even see the point of this… but I don't want to get in trouble or anything so…I don't own MR…**

Chapter 3

Max's POV

"Maxie!" exclaimed my mom.

I groaned and slunk downstairs. I absolutely hated it when she called me that. I trudged down the stairs. It was a long way down; my room was on the third floor. Why we had to move into such a snobby rich people neighborhood, I had no clue. Jeb actually left us with a lot of money, because he wanted the best for us... which is weird considering he hates Mom.

My mom was pretty rich, being a vet and all, but Jeb's money helped us buy our house and we still had a lot left over. He promised to send us money each month; enough so that my mom could quit her job, but she didn't want to. She loved her job; taking care of animals and what not.

But why did Jeb do that? I had no idea since they were divorced and hated each other's guts. I frowned.

"What?" I demanded when I was downstairs.

I looked around me. Angel was watching some little kids show, Ella was reading a book on the beige recliner, and Nudge was texting. She looked severely into it and I smirked. She was probably texting her one billion friends back home. Her fingers flew across the small device and I could hear the faint, but annoying taps and clicks.

"Our next door neighbors, the Griffiths, are going to come over to meet us. You need to be here and to look presentable when they come. Please, honey?" she asked me.

"Whatever," I replied angrily.

"Sweetie," she begged.

I just looked at her and then sighed with a slight nod. Her face broke out into a huge smile.

"Thank you so much, baby. Cookies?" she asked me, gesturing towards a huge platter full of fresh cookies.

My jaw almost dropped. Ever since Mom married Jeb (her second husband) she hadn't made chocolate chip cookies. She used to be amazing at it. And okay, Jeb was alright, but I still hated him for what he did to my mom.

She was crazy whenever he was near. She got drunk, she yelled, she was irresponsible, and now she's back to how she was before Jeb and her got married. I felt happiness flood through my body. Ella and Nudge looked up, staring at my expression. The looks of their faces told me that they were amused by me.

"Mom…it's been like years since you made your amazing cookies. Why all of a sudden?" I asked her, my mouth watering for the cookies.

I glanced at the platter, licking my lips, and Ella and Nudge laughed as I stormed all the way to the cookies without waiting for her reply. I grabbed one and stuffed it into my mouth, sighing as the warm chocolate melted onto my tongue. This felt like heaven.

Suddenly, it was like it was only me and the cookie; nothing else around me made sense. Kind of how I felt with Sam. I stuffed it into my mouth, savoring the taste, moaning and licking my lips. Man I haven't tasted anything this good in…a long time.

I heard the familiar snap of a camera, and right when my eyes opened, I saw a blinding flash. I let out a strangled yell. I was pulled out of my dreamy state and looked around, confused. I rubbed my eyes.

Nudge was grinning and Ella was giggling. I squinted until my eyes adjusted and glared at them. I noticed that Nudge was holding her bright pink camera; she took a picture of me! I growled and pounced at them. Nudge shrieked and Ella squeaked as they stormed up the steps. Of course, I was faster. I grabbed Nudge's shirt and pulled her back.

"Stop! I designed this myself! Stop!" she shrieked.

"Then give me the camera, or else I'll tear your shirt," I demanded.

She froze for a minute, deliberating. Finally, she sighed and put the camera in my hand. I tried to pull it away from her, but it was like her hand was stuck to it like glue.

"Nudge…" I murmured threateningly.

She mumbled, "fine" and pulled her hand away. She looked nervous as she stared at her beloved pink camera. Yeah, like I would do anything with this. Heck, I wouldn't even want to be caught dead holding this thing. I looked at the picture. I looked like a _freak_.

My eyes were half-way closed and a cookie was half shoved into my mouth. There was melted chocolate all over my mouth and some smeared onto my cheek. I wrinkled my nose. Was I really that big of an eater? I deleted it immediately and threw it back to Nudge, who was bursting out laughing at my expression.

Ella was grabbing her stomach, and had plopped on the stairs to avoid falling down in laughter.

"Ugh. You better watch it next time Monique and Ella Martinez. You better watch it," I hissed and stormed away.

Nudge and Ella were still giggling. I rolled my eyes and went to my room and trudged into the bathroom, flicking the light on. Nobody and I mean _nobody _messes with me, Max Martinez.

Well…you see…my name is actually Maximum Ride. It was known that my previous parents had the last name of Ride, though my first name was oddly unknown.

I was adopted by my mom (obviously, since I wasn't Hispanic) when I was three years old. The orphanage let me create my own name and I chose Maximum Ride.

Don't ask me how I made that name up…it just suited me and was pretty catchy. So, when I was adopted, Valencia (my current mom) called me Maximum Martinez.

Ever since then, I considered her as my biological mother. Then, she married Jeb. Apparently, he didn't like the name (unfortunately) so he changed it to Maxine.

I mean, really?

Every time I went to a new school, people called me Maxine and I had to keep correcting them the whole day. I hoped that I didn't have to do that when I went to the new school.

I looked into the mirror, wrinkled my nose yet again, and washed my face. When I dried my face I looked up.

My chocolate brown eyes twinkled as the light reflected off of them. My blonde-streaked blond hair was straight and silky, extending down close to my upper back. One side bang swept against my eye from the left to right.

I was pretty slender, weighing only about 94 pounds which is really unusual for a fourteen year old girl. Even though I may be thin, I'm not like those stick-kids.

I just have what my sisters and friends say, "a supermodel body". I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I prefer the term "athletic body".

I walked to my wardrobe, pulled out a baby blue Aeropostale shirt and dark jeans. I tried not to look at the pictures of my friends and Sam stuck all over the wall. There was a picture of all of my group, one of me and my bestie Amy, and others of my friends and me together at parties and stuff.

Then there was a picture of Sam and me at our first dance, at our first date, and at the airport when I was kissing him. Amy and Ella took the picture I think. I averted my eyes, pulling back a tear. Maximum Ride (I will always consider myself with that name) _never _cries! I sucked in a deep breath, and then looked forward with a smile. See? No tears. Good.

I stuffed on my black converse, which I mercilessly scribbled random stuff on along with Amy during science class, and walked out of my room and down the stairs.

I walked past the kitchen, where mom was humming happily, and into the guest room. I looked out the window.

I was so _not _going to stay here and meet the next door neighbors. I mean, it's just what I needed; a bunch of snobby rich people as neighbors.

"Honey! The Griffiths are coming in a few minutes!" Mom yelled. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

"Okay!" I yelled back.

I knew she was going to hate me for this later, and that she was going to be really mad, but I didn't want to stick around here any longer. It would just be a total waste of time. I unlocked the window and pushed it open.

A tiny, light breeze flew through the window, making my hair flutter back ever so slightly. I swung a leg over the window and then threw my next leg over as well.

I jumped out and landed lightly onto the grass. Yup... what can I say? I'm a rebel.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the neighbor's door shut and a guy dressed in fully black, another guy in a dark green shirt and baggy jeans, and a tall woman in an elegant red dress walked by.

I didn't get a chance to see them well, because I didn't want to get caught. I turned around and ran to the opposite direction.

Fang's POV

I walked inside the huge house. It was pretty much like mine. There was a huge kitchen with a granite countertop. A polished, elegant dining table was set up with rich-looking plates and glasses. A woman stood at the open door, grinning widely.

"Valencia!" my mother exclaimed.

"Sarah!" the other woman replied.

How they already knew each other, I had no clue. Nor did I care. They did the whole weird "mwah, mwah" thing. Wow…that sounded so gay. I looked at the lady who opened the door.

She was Hispanic. She wore her rich brown hair into a tight bun and wore a sparkly emerald dress that ended right at her knees.

She wore tall green high-heels and emeralds hung around her neck, ears, and arms.

Rich. Rich. Rich.

I resisted the urge to run. Iggy stood next to me, touching things and getting to know the place.

"It is so wonderful to be here," my mom exclaimed with enthusiasm…over enthusiasm.

"When can we go home?" I hissed at Iggy.

"I dunno…but I'm starting to feel a little…nervous somehow," Iggy replied. I raised my eyebrows.

"Ella! Nudge! Angel! Max! Please come downstairs!" she yelled.

One by one, three girls trudged down the stairs. We introduced ourselves. Ella looked so much like her mom.

She had rich brown hair that was pretty straight and it trailed down her back. She wore a sparkly purple top and designer jeans. Her jacket was made out of some fancy material…I had no idea what it was called. Her brown eyes twinkled as she looked over us, her gaze lingering on Iggy a bit longer. Iggy was staring straight at her, unknowingly, and she blushed madly.

Nudge was the…uh…really talkative one. She had mocha skin, curly brown hair, bright brown eyes, and wore crazily fancy clothes. It made me go crazy just trying to make out the different brands she was wearing. She wouldn't stop talking by the time we were introduced.

Finally, her mom silenced her with a look. Angel was an adorable little kid. Her cute golden hair bounced against her shoulders, her bright blue eyes sparkling. She looked nothing like her mom.

She wore a simple baby blue dress with a white ribbon threaded across her waist. In her hair was a small white bow.

She grinned at me and I found myself smiling back. Yup. Me, Mr. Emotionless, was showing emotion to some tiny little kid I just met. I couldn't help it; she was really adorable and her smiles were contagious.

But where was Max?

I frowned and looked around. Mrs. Martinez looked angry. She grit her teeth, still managing to give us a pleasant smile. I saw her mutter through her tight lips, "Where the hell is Max?"

"I don't know," Ella replied with a frown.

"I didn't see her since after we were fighting over my camera. OMG I wish Max didn't delete that picture! She looked so funny! And awesome at the same time. I mean, that girl can look good wearing a clown suit. ZOMG speaking of clowns, did you know that there was this clown dude in a circus who raped this girl somewhere in Arizona? Can you believe that? That is just—" suddenly Ella clapped a hand over her mouth and glared at her.

Wow.

Did that girl ever _not_ talk?

"I think she snuck out like last time," Angel said softly, her pale skin glowing.

Mrs. Martinez's eyes flashed down to meet Angel. I could see that she was trying to make up an excuse, but she finally sighed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It's just my daughter, Max, is really…not social I guess. She hates moving here, hates seeing new people, and she misses her boyfriend and friends back in Canada," she apologized.

So Max had a boyfriend. They probably broke it off since she was moving here.

"No, that is okay. I understand. I guess she just needs some time alone doesn't she?" my mom asked sweetly.

"That is very kind of you. Why don't you come to the table and we shall talk. You kids can go to Ella or Nudge's room and hang out, okay?" Mrs. Martinez told us.

She winked at us. We all went upstairs. I blocked Nudge's insane chatter out of my head. Nudge…what a weird name…not that Fang and Iggy wasn't but I'm just saying. Angel departed to her room to play with her barbies and we hung out in Ella's room.

Iggy, Ella, and Nudge were in deep conversation about something, and I just looked around Ella's room. It looked like a typical rich kid, girl room. Bright colored walls, fancy junk lying around, etc.

Her bed sheets were baby blue, she had posters of Justin Bieber, Taylor Lautner, Channing Tatum, and other "hot" guys pasted all over her wall.

I shook my head and muttered, "I need to use the bathroom."

They nodded in my direction before talking again. I rolled my eyes and walked out. As I walked down the hall, I saw a door painted a deep purple with the word "MAX" written on it in black letters.

I felt a sudden urge to just open it, so I did. I walked inside and was like…woah. I mean, girls usually have a…you know, girlish room right? And since she _was_ rich, it should be all fancy right? Well wrong. It looks like she uses her room to express herself.

Then she must be a really awesome person.

She had a black wardrobe against a grey wall. Her bed was deep purple with grey here and there. She had a purple desk with a black laptop mounted on it.

The chair was one of those black swivel ones. She had a dark purple, a grey, and a black bean bag spread across the room. Her black bookshelf was cluttered with books and her backpack was propped limply against the wall.

Beside her bed was a black table with a purple lamp propped on it. Okay, so I'm guessing her favorite colors are black, grey, and dark purple. I realized that this was the room across from mine.

I saw many posters cluttered on the wall. They were, fortunately, good bands. I smirked. She was a pretty different kind of girl. I looked up at the wall. There were so many pictures.

There was one of Nudge, Ella, and…Max I think. Max was grinning, her teeth glinting beautifully. Her brown eyes were filled with happiness. The three of them were dressed up in a kind of fancy like dress.

Somehow, it looked like Max was faking her smiles. I frowned and shook my head. She was in the middle, Ella had her arm around Max' shoulders and Nudge was standing in a model- like pose.

Most of the pictures were of her, her sisters, and her friends just goofing off. They seemed pretty cool.

There was another picture of Her, Nudge, Ella, and a bunch of random girls and guys. One had his arm around her. They were holding bottles of beer and pressed it to their lips, pretending they were drinking it.

Most of them were trying not to burst out laughing.

Then there were some pictures of Max and some other guy. He was probably her boyfriend. There was a picture of them at their dance. Max's face was filled with delight.

Her beautiful, straight and silky blonde streaked brown hair flowed down, just right at her chest. She was wearing a silver, fake diamond studded crown (I think she was crowned queen or something).

She was grinning, her perfect white teeth sparkling. Her skin was kind of pale, but sort of creamy. Her beautiful eyes shone. They were so deep and wise. I smiled. She was so beautiful.

Not cute or hot but beautiful.

She wore a strapless silky lavender dress that slithered down to the ground, simple, but elegant and amazing on her. It hung against her frame, pronouncing her curves.

Sam looked equally happy. He was wearing a black tux, his hand was snaked around her waist. His hair was brown, his eyes were brown, and he looked okay.

I saw more pictures of them both together. One was a picture of Max and Sam kissing in an airport. I could barely see tears flowing down her face. She must've really liked him.

I sighed and looked around more. Suddenly, the door opened and Ella was standing there with a glass of red punch in her hand. She frowned at me.

"Come on, let's go. If Max was here, she would kill you. Literally," she told me with a grin.

I nodded back and walked outside. I looked at her and noticed that she was wearing a small frown.

"I'm serious, do you ever talk?" she asked me.

I merely shrugged. She looked annoyed and stalked away haughtily. My smirk pronounced.

Guess I have that effect on people. During dinner, I vaguely heard Iggy, Nudge, and Ella talking. I was thinking of Max. Why did I already feel like…close to her though I haven't even met her? I frowned, frustrated.

Finally, after dinner, we watched a movie, which I barely watched. Then we finally left. After we walked back, Iggy and I went upstairs. I went to my room, ripped off my "formal" attire and pulled on a pair of black pajama pants.

I lay on my bed, shirtless, with my arms behind my head. I looked up and sighed. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" I called out.

"It's Iggy. Can I come in?" he called.

"Sure." Iggy walked in, looking extremely nervous.

"What's up, man?" I asked. He looked sick, and like he was trying not to hyperventilate.

"I- I think…I'm in love," he breathed out.

**Okay that was chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you thought! **

**I know you want to!**

**xoxo**

**XxMRulesXx**


	4. I'm so Screwed

**Hey everyone. Thanks so much for reviewing! I feel so happy! **

**Here is chapter 4. I'm sorry that Max and Fang didn't meet yet…I'm hoping to make them meet in the next chapter. **

**I already have some of the next chapter written, so I might post it tomorrow, maybe even later on today! **

**So I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR, though I would do anything to…**

Chapter 4

Iggy's POV

I was deep in thought when I left the Martinez house. I thought about how Ella felt sorry for me for being blind. With any other person, I would be angry.

But Ella was special. I actually felt better around her. Before we left, Nudge and Angel hugged me. When Ella hugged me, she felt like soft, warm, and beautiful. Her skin was a tan brown (I can touch anything and "see" its color).

When she hugged me, it sent shock waves throughout my body. My heart felt fuzzy. Isn't that usually how _girls _feel whenever a guy touches her?

No I am _not_ gay! Why does everybody think so? Don't answer that…

Anyways…on the way back home, I was thinking. Why did I feel that way around Ella? Of course it meant only one thing; I was falling in love. I blinked. I didn't think it would be that simple, to fall in love.

I just met the girl and I knew that she was smart, sweet, beautiful, warm, loving, funny, and I could keep going on and on about how amazing she is, but I won't.

I feel…a strong fiery passion within me. I wanted her. I _needed _her. I frowned. Wow. I'm a lovesick bird-kid who seriously needs to get a life.

I frowned. I can't be with her anyways. I'm dangerous, since I'm half bird. But I just couldn't help it. I replayed the thought of Ella hugging me.

Man, her scent…I walked up to my room in a daze and sat on my bed. What should I do? Who should I tell about this? Fang was the only one here, and he wasn't a very emotional guy.

But he was better than nothing. I slowly got up and walked to Fang's room, just standing out there. I stared at it and heard someone walk across the room.

I heard the creak as someone sat onto the bed. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" I heard Fang's gruff voice.

"It's Iggy. Can I come in?" I called.

"Sure." I walked in, feeling extremely nervous.

"What's up, man?" Fang asked.

I fidgeted, taking deep breaths, until I finally had the guts to spit it out.

"I- I think…I'm in love," I breathed out.

Wow.

That was easier than I thought.

Fang's POV

"I- I think…I'm in love," Iggy stuttered.

Okay.

That was really random…but why is he telling me? I snorted. Like I needed to know that.

"Good for you, Iggs," I told him.

"Gosh! You don't even have a romantic bone in your body!" exclaimed Iggy angrily, in a whiny voice.

"Uh…" I muttered, looking at Iggy.

What was wrong with him? He already told me he was in love with Tess so many times…well not that he was _in _love with her but just that he _loved_ her if you know what I mean.

"But I don't know if she feels the same way!" moaned Iggy in exasperation.

Really? Was he crazy or something?

"Uh, yeah, because if she doesn't like you, she'll be making out with you early every morning until school starts," I scoffed sarcastically.

Iggy looked confused.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked me angrily.

I blinked. This boy has finally lost it.

"Tess! Who else? Your girlfriend!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly, realization flooded into his face and he slapped his forehead.

"Shit, man," he moaned.

"What?" I asked.

"I forgot all about Tess!" he exclaimed.

"I'm confused," I stated.

I really was.

"I think I'm in love with…Ella," he whispered.

My eyes widened slightly.

"Ella? But you just met her!" I exclaimed.

"I think it was love at first sight," he replied in a hushed tone.

I rolled my eyes.

"I hate to break it to you, Iggs, but you're blind," I told him.

"Ugh you know what I mean Mr. Emotionless Rock!" he yelled at me.

He groaned in frustration and stomped away and slammed the door shut. I started laughing when I realized that he looked just like those cute frustrated chicks on T.V.

When those girls hear something they don't like, they huff and then stomp away angrily. Iggy was so gay… my laughter died down and I folded my arms behind my head.

Max. She was really pretty, even though she tried not to be. She didn't wear fancy clothes, didn't act prissy, yet she was the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life.

I closed my eyes, my thoughts wandering to Itex. I felt myself drifting out of consciousness.

Max's POV

**(A/N: Takes place after Max escaped from her house)**

I ran down the street, feeling the wind whip around me. Yeah, I was a pretty fast runner; fastest in my school. I was in the track team.

Running helped me clear my head and all the suckish thoughts disappeared. Which was good.

I didn't know where to go. I didn't know this place very well, so I just ran around, trying to get familiar with my surroundings. I was turning around the curb when I knocked into someone.

I let out a strangled yell as I slammed into him and we flew like twenty feet back.

"Shit, man!" he yelled. "What's your prob?"

Jerk.

I got off of him and stepped back, glaring at him with distaste. He was about my height, maybe my age, with brown hair and brown eyes.

His skin was kind of dark, and he wore ripped baggy jeans and a dark green t-shirt. He had a black sweater hanging loosely off of his shoulders. He took in my appearance and his eyes widened.

He jumped up and continued staring at me.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he told me, offering me a small smile.

"I'm the one who rammed into you," I reminded him with a frown, pushing back a piece of my hair that fell in front of my eyes.

"True, but I'm the one who yelled at you," he replied.

I smirked.

"True."

"So what's your hurry?" he asked.

"Just getting familiar with the neighborhood is all," I told him.

"Oh. You're new, right? I knew you were, but I wasn't sure. Anyways, do you happen to be Ella Martinez? Or Maxine?" he asked me.

I growled angrily. He took a step back instinctively. Yeah, I have that effect on people.

"It's Max," I told him through my teeth.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Max," he told me with a grin.

"Sorry, but I couldn't say the same," I replied.

He looked taken aback, but it immediately wiped away from his face. I hated the way he was looking at me; like he was checking me out.

It annoyed me and made me feel kind of uncomfortable, but I wouldn't let anybody know that.

"Uh…well, I'm Jake. Jake Smith," he told me.

"Uhuh…good to know. Bye," I told him, but he grabbed my hand.

Big mistake. Nobody touches me. Nobody. Well, except for Sam and my family. And no, I do not have anger issues!

"What?" I snarled at him.

He took his hand back, dug into his pocket, fished out a pen, and scribbled onto it. He smirked at me and handed it over. Oh God, no. He did not. I looked at it.

Yup, sure enough, there was a phone number written on it. I glared at him.

"Call me later, babe," he told me.

My fists clenched, crumpling the paper in my hands.

"Oh, and bring that sexy thang with ya," he told me with a laugh, spanking my butt.

My jaw dropped and he laughed harder. That. Was. It. Guys back in Canada did pretty much the same thing, but nobody has ever touched me like that.

My fist shot forward, connecting with his nose. I heard the satisfying crack, and smirked. Blood spurted from his nose and he began to cuss.

"Shit! What the hell was that for? Crazy bitch!" he yelled at me.

I kicked him where the sun don't shine and he crumpled to the floor. Like I said, _nobody_ messes with me.

"Try that again, and your nose won't be the only thing spurting with blood. Now get the hell out of here," I growled at him. "Oh, and take this with you. Asshole."

I threw the crumpled up piece of paper at him and spun around, walking away.

My fist was still clenched, and I relaxed it. I was so used to that kind of stuff, but it still angered me deeply.

I walked until I came across a park. The grass was a bright green, there were many flowers sprouting around, and a bunch of tall trees that were perfect to climb.

There were benches and a trail around the park and one leading into the woods. There was a playground with swings, slides, monkey bars, and other kiddie stuff.

I saw a bunch of little kids there and another group of teens hanging out, some on the bench, some standing. Almost all had earphones stuck in their ear, nodding to the music while chatting.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before walking to a tree and climbing up there. I rested on a sturdy branch and looked down.

The air felt so good and I smiled, inviting the warm sun to soak into my face. The leaves were a pretty good shade, so the really hot rays felt warm.

I remembered when Sam and I used to climb trees and lay down on branches, just talking to each other. Sometimes we just listened to music in silence and just stared at each other. I sighed. I missed those days.

I plugged my black earphones into my ears, pressed play, and closed my eyes, feeling myself drift out of consciousness.

I woke up to something kind of hard falling on my face. I opened my eyes and reached my hand to my head. It was an acorn. I frowned and looked up. It was really dark. Too dark.

Mom would kill me. I growled angrily under my breath and got up, jumping off the tree swiftly.

I flipped my phone open. I had three texts and one voicemail. I rolled my eyes. It was 9:26. I read the texts. First was from Ella. She probably texted me while the Griffiths were over at my house.

_September 12__th_

_7:34 P.M._

_Ella: Hey, where the hell r u? get ur ass here rite now, cuz mom is so fricken pissed!_

I rolled my eyes. Ella, Ella, Ella. Next was from Nudge.

_September 12__th_

_8:39 P.M._

_Nudge: Max!!! Where r u? were havin a blast. Iggy and fang r like super hawt! Wish u were here. Were watchin a movie. Mom is really worried and ella is getting really…close to iggy. I think they 3 each other. Wont that be like so fricken cool? Anyways, point is, get over here ASAP!!! Oh and fang was in ur room. Ella told me not to tell u, but oh well. Ttyl!_

Nudge. She still has a lot to say on texts too. When I read that Fang was in my room, I was angry. Ever heard of "no trespassing?" Who was Fang anyway? Why go into the room of a person you don't even know? I growled angrily, but decided to drop it.

The next was from Ella again saying _"the griffiths left, get ur ass over here, I need 2 talk 2 u bout sumthin"_ I frowned.

What could that be? I went to my voicemail, pressed the phone to my ear and listened to my mom's stern voice.

"Max, where are you? I've called you so many times and I'm very upset with your behavior. The Griffiths have left, and their mother wasn't very pleased that you weren't here. I'm very disappointed in you, and you better come home right _now_," my mom growled. I rolled my eyes and began walking, pulling up a new text message.

_Me: Ella, srry bout 2day…I just didn't want 2 stay ther… so im coming now…don't tell mom…whats she doin?_ I sent it and tapped my fingers onto the phone, waiting impatiently as I walked.

I almost immediately got a reply.

_Ella: ugh. Thank god, max! we were so fricken worried! Wat the hell were u thinkin? And where were u?_

_Me: Srry. I fell asleep in a tree. _

_Ella: ?_

_Me: Long story, but Im on my way…plz try to calm mom down b4 I cum. She's gonna be so mad. _

_Ella: y wouldn't she?_

_Me: Watev just keep her calm, just try to ease her anger sumhow, k?_

_Ella: Gosh. Why would i do that? after everything u've done 4 me!_

I rolled my eyes. She was so bad at sarcasm.

_Me: cuz ur my awesome and caring sister and I luv u... and ill kick ur ass from here to nxt week if u don't…_

_Ella: fair enough…okay ill think of sumthin. Just cum fast. Mom is about 2 blow_

_Me: K…c u in a few_

I snapped the phone shut and sighed, chewing on my bottom lip. I was so screwed.

**Hope you liked it? I promise Max and Fang will meet soon! Don't kill me! =)**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!!! **

**If you liked the story review. If you hated it review. If you love JB review. If you hate JB review…though I would hate you if you hate Justin Bieber (lol jk jk)**

**Chao **

**xoxo**

**XxMRulesXx**


	5. The Mother and Daughter Fight

**Hey guys. 33 reviews!!! Yay! Also, this is the second update today! I'm on a roll! **

**LOL anyways. I am SO SO SO sorry but Max and Fang don't meet in this chapter. I really wanted them to, but I kind of want to drag this story a bit so that it's kind of long. **

**I don't think they should meet so quickly. Anyways, sorries again! **

**But this chapter is kind of important…so you should read it…especially the one with Valencia's POV because it explains…well you'll read it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a hot, sexy guy with tanned skin, black hair, and an eight pack? No. And I don't look like JP either. **

**Oh and obviously, I was talking about Taylor Lautner in the disclaimer! In case you didn't know… =)**

Chapter 5

Max's POV

I closed my phone with a snap and put it into my pocket, rubbing my head. It hurt so much. I looked forward, adjusting my eyes. I could barely see the outline of some houses and trees and cars.

I felt my way around and after about ten minutes, I finally reached my house. Almost all the lights were on. I saw a shadow pacing across the curtains, a phone at her ear.

It was probably my mom. I sighed, flipped my phone out, and began texting.

_Me: ella, im here. What should I do?_

_Ella: oh just jump off a cliff_

_Me: Bitch_

_Ella: lol jk! Just climb in through the window, and act like u fainted in ur bathroom & that's y u couldnt cum down! Im such a genius!_

_Me: no ur a stupid idiot. That's just bout the worst idea ever!_

_Ella: *gasp*!!! Nudge and I r so offended! _

_Me: watev_

_Ella: we thought it wuz an awesome idea, but apparently miss im so gr8 doesn't think so!_

_Me: watev…not gonna happen hun._

_Ella: then come in and feel the wrath of our mom_

_Me: u no wat? Im gonna tell her how I really feel. And u r not gonna stop me, ella_

_Ella: w8 max, don't do anything u will regret._

_Me: f**k off _

I walked straight up to the door, head held high and rang the doorbell. There were shuffles of feet, a few yells, and the door was wrenched open. My mom stood there, glaring at me.

Her hands were at her waist, tapping against it and her emerald high heels were tapping roughly against the wooden floor. I could see some scratches forming.

"Where were you?" she yelled. I looked at her calmly.

"Let's take this inside, Mom. Someone might call the police if this gets messy," I told her.

Ella and Nudge were sitting at the staircase, looking up at me. Ella stared at me with a _don't do this _look. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at her.

We walked in and my mom started yelling even before the door closed.

"Why the hell did you leave like that? Do you know how embarrassing it was when Sarah and her family came over?" she exclaimed.

I let her continue, and her voice got angrier and stronger.

"She wasn't very good at hiding what she thought. I could see it in her face as clear as day that she thought you were an arrogant snob! You do this all the time, creating such a bad impression on people! What do you object about California? Why are you such a pain? Why can't you just work with me for once in your life?" she yelled.

I snapped.

"What did you say? I've worked with you for most of my life, woman!" I yelled.

Ella and Nudge looked so surprised. I saw Angel's head pop out of her room, frightened.

"Excuse me?" she yelled back.

"You heard me! I'm sick of you ruining my life and bossing me around at every time possible!" I screamed.

"I am helping you! Be happy that you have a family and you are rich!"

"Yeah. I am. Until you come ruining my life!"

"I am your mother!" she yelled.

"Oh, really? How about before we moved here? When you were with Jeb? I don't call that parenting. I call it "forgetting your own daughters and caring about your own selfish self." You forgot to pick up Angel, and your phone was jacked up so Angel had to wait at her school till six! What kind of mother does that?" I exclaimed.

My mom's cheeks burned red.

"I had a lot going on then, Max. That was the past. This is the present," she replied.

"Yes, it is the present. So let's just drop it," I told her, attempting to walk away, but she grabbed me.

"I'm not done with you yet, young lady," she hissed.

I spun around to face her.

"What?"

"Ever since we came here, I've been the best mother I could be," she told me.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Mom, you don't understand! I miss Canada! Did you even consult us? No! You just assumed that it would be best for us if we moved here, but none of us said that we wanted to. I didn't want to. I miss everyone, Mom, don't you get that? I want to go back. I want to go to Sam! I miss him! And I hate you for doing this to me!" I screamed.

I controlled the tears. Everything was just coming out, everything I was feeling about moving.

"Max! Stop talking like that to your own mom!" my mom exclaimed threateningly.

Ella and Nudge were staring at me with wide eyes and Angel was softly crying at the top step.

"No! Shut up about that! You aren't even my mom. A mom is someone who is caring, who loves you, and who doesn't make such a big decision that could affect their own daughter's life so much without even consulting her! So get this through your thick skull. I. Hate. You," I growled.

My mom cringed back, her eyes wide with shock. Her expression looked hurt, and she looked away. I stomped away and upstairs before I could take back my words.

I saw Angel at the top steps. She looked up at me with her huge blue eyes and her lower lip trembled.

"Max?" she asked me softly.

"Shut up!" I yelled, shoving her away from me.

She began to cry harder and ran to her room. I was too angry to feel regretful. I rolled my eyes and stormed into mine, slamming the door so hard I swore that the room shook. Stupid mom.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

I threw myself onto my bed, and actually started to cry.

Valencia Martinez's POV

"….I. Hate. You," she yelled as she ran up the stairs.

I stood, staring at the spot where my beautiful adopted daughter had stood. I vaguely heard her door slamming shut. I tried to pull back the tears that came, but to no avail.

"Mom?" began Ella, concerned.

I thrust a hand up.

"Go to your room, girls," I told them.

Something in my voice prevented them from protesting. They trudged up the stairs. I lowered my hand and pressed it to my temples, rubbing them lightly.

Max had never said that she hated me nor had she said that I wasn't even her mother. It was too much to take. I walked to my room and collapsed on the bed, staring at my hands.

Tears began to drip down my face. They were warm, and I tried to wipe them away, but later just gave up. They were flooding out. My own daughter hated me.

I started sobbing as I walked over to my dresser.

I took out an album. It was purple, black, and grey; Max's all time favorite colors. On the front the background was purple with MAX written in black. I opened it.

The first picture was when I first got Max from the orphanage. She was a chubby three year old girl, grinning wildly at the camera, thrilled at the thought of having an actual family.

She was missing a tooth and looked so adorable even in her dirty brown shirt and torn pants that was provided by the orphanage.

Her blonde hair was splayed across her face, which was smudged and dirty. Her pointer finger was in her mouth, caressing her teeth. I was standing behind her, grinning happily.

The next was a picture of Max's fourth birthday party. I flipped through all the pictures.

Max with her soccer team, Max with her all boys football team (she was such an athlete), Max with her track team, Max having fun with friends.

I noticed how there weren't any pictures from when she was thirteen to now. That was about when I married Jeb.

I was always there for her before that, and I'm trying to be there for her again. I guess she didn't need me anymore.

I used to be the one to catch her when she fell, to stop her tears when she was sad, and to make her relaxed when angry. But she's a big girl now. I couldn't do that anymore.

I should've expected this. I closed the album and put it on the table next to me.

My beautiful daughter didn't need me. She was tough, never cried, smart, and strong. I had broken her whenever I married Jeb. But I broke her more when we moved.

She left the only people that helped her when I couldn't. Her friends and Sam. I closed my eyes, shuddering slightly. The tears were slowing. It turned to fury. Jeb. That stupid man.

He wanted to use my Max for his experiments. Just because she was strong and smart. He thinks he can make her stronger and smarter, but I wouldn't let him touch her.

He wanted to genetically enhance her. He was so cruel. I left him, because I had to keep Max safe. I stayed with him all those years only to find out more information about his stupid company.

Every month he is sending more money. It's a bribe. My eyes eyed the drawer that was locked, containing secret files and information about Itex and their plans.

I was going to keep Max safe at all costs. Even if it meant losing my life. Max needed to be safe. I kept chanting that in my head. Jeb cannot get her. He can't.

I closed my eyes, clutching onto my blankets, feeling unsafe. The bed felt cold and empty and I longed to hold onto my previous husband. Ella, Nudge, and Angel's real father.

The one who died for "unknown" reasons, but I knew. And now Jeb was going to pay. Big time. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes.

Max's POV

I heard stomps as my sisters walked up the stairs. I heard them walking into a room. T

hey talked softly for a while and then Ella exclaimed, "Really?"

I tried to listen in, but I couldn't really hear anything but "she", "Max", "talk", "mom" and other pointless words. After a while, they walked out. I heard Nudge telling Ella good night.

I closed my eyes and was startled when the door flew open. I sat up on my bed to see Ella standing there angrily, glaring at me.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Why did you yell and push Angel?" she exclaimed.

Oh oops. Angel's head peaked into my room. She looked scared, her bright blue eyes wide. I think my anger faded, because I replied calmly.

"I was just really angry, and I wasn't thinking," I replied.

Ella raised an eyebrow at me, looking all sassy.

"Oh, really?" she asked.

"Really. I mean…I was just really pissed off at mom and wanted to hurt something. Unfortunately, Angel was there. Hey, Angel?" I called out.

She looked at me.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I was just really stressed, okay?" I told her.

She stood quietly for a minute, just staring at me. After a moment, she grinned and nodded, her huge bouncy curls thumping against her shoulders. She ran up to me and wrapped her skinny arms around my neck.

She was too sweet to be angry at.

"I'm so, so, so sorry," I whispered into her hair.

I really, really was.

"It's okay, Max. Good night!" she exclaimed happily, and skipped away.

"I—" began Ella.

"You know what? Just drop it, Ella. I said sorry, she accepted. Can I have some peace now?" I demanded.

"I wasn't going to talk about Angel and you," she exclaimed.

Uhuh. Sure. I looked at her, telling her to continue with my eyes.

"I can't believe you said that to Mom," she told me angrily.

"Well, I couldn't help it, you know. Everything was just getting to me. I was really mad when we left, and…I just miss everyone," I whispered.

Her face softened. She came over to my bed and sat next to me, putting her arm around my shoulder.

"I know. I do too. You and Sam were perfect together, and you and Amy were like besties. I understand. I just wish we could go back too, but…" she trailed off, looking at me.

I sighed and nodded.

"So, did you have like a huge speech planned out for me?" I asked her with a grin, filling in the silence.

"Oh, yeah. Sadly, I can't use it anymore," she told me.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because I totally agree with you," she told me, serious.

"Well that's a first," I replied with a snort.

She narrowed her eyes and smacked my shoulder. I grinned.

"You know I love you," I told her.

"Whatever," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Ella, you wanted to tell me something, right?" I asked her.

She frowned.

"How do you know?" she asked me, eyeing me skeptically.

I rolled my eyes.

"You texted me, remember?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah," she muttered.

"So…what were you going to tell me?" I asked her.

"I—uh…" she trailed off.

She looked at the sky out of my balcony, "Oooohh! The moon looks so beautiful tonight!"

"Ella," I sighed.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Promise?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she replied, looking down.

We sat together in silence.

"Ok. Well, good night. We're starting school tomorrow," she finally told me.

I groaned and she laughed.

"I hate going to school. Meeting new people, trying to fit in, it's just so lame," I groaned.

Ella rolled her eyes.

"You're weird, you know that?" she told me.

I shoved her off my bed and she fell with a squeak.

"Out," I told her sternly.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving," she told me, holding her hands up and walking out with a grin.

"Night!" I yelled after her.

"Night," she replied, her voice muffled.

I walked to my backpack, walked over to my desk, and stuffed in the summer reading assignment that I was assigned to do in my backpack along with school supplies.

I threw it against my bed, plugged my phone into its charger, and walked over to the bathroom. I showered, brushed my teeth vigorously, and dried my wet hair.

I walked out of my room in my PJs and crawled into my bed. My eyes flashed to the digital clock propped on my table. 11:46. I took a shower for a whole hour!

I shook my head, smiled, and found myself drifting out of consciousness, trying not to think about going to school tomorrow. A fresh start. What could be better?

**I hope you liked it? I'm going to start chapter 6 now; aren't I amazing or what? JK. But, really…I posted 2 chapters today…that's really good for me considering I'm REALLY lazy. **

**I just hope I can continue at this rate. Anyways, just know that this is **_**not**_** the last time you've heard of me! **

**Okay…I luv u all! 33 reviews is just…woah…I'm really happy. Let's try to make it…uh…40 before the 6****th**** chapter? I'll only update every day if people actually read it. **

**I guarantee you that chapter 6 will be up tomorrow. Maybe even chapter 7 if u guys are lucky…or if I'm lucky. Okay I guess that's it for today. Thanks again!**

**And I promise you that Fang and Max will meet very, very soon in chapter 6! That's the day they go to school! It's gonna be fun to write! Anyways...enough ranting...**

**R&R**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox (that shows how much I luv you)**

**XxMRulesXx**


	6. Max Meets the Bad Boy

**GASP!!!!! **

**No…this is not true! I cannot believe it!**

**48? 48 reviews! Can you believe it? I can't!**

**LOL why am I so happy? IDK!!! No it's just cuz yesterday I had 33 and now I had 48…so I'm happy!!!**

**Anyways…here's chapter 6. I think I'm doing pretty well. **

**I'm posting everyday, and yesterday, I posted 2 chapters. **

**That's real improvement for me. **

**Because, I'm the really really REALLY lazy **

**I have a huge history test tomorrow, and I still didn't study… and it's like 9 now. **

**See? I'm such a rebel. LOL…anyways…**

**Disclaimer: Six words: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

Chapter 6

Fang's POV

I opened my eyes to see a flash of light. I quickly squeezed my eyes shut and moaned, flipping over onto my stomach. I opened my eyes and got out of my bed.

I looked at my window to see light flooding through. I sighed and went to my bathroom, showering, and all the other things. I pulled on a black shirt, black jeans, and a leather jacket (my usual attire).

I combed through my hair with my fingers and then walked out after staring at my reflection for a while.

I was about to go down when I heard a voice, singing. It sounded so beautiful and pure. I frowned and looked out of the balcony. There was a girl, with her back to the balcony.

She was singing, her hands combing through her knotted, blonde hair. It was Max. I smiled. I could see her as clear as day, though if any normal person looked, they would just see a shadow behind the curtains.

I wanted to walk over to the balcony and just watch her, but her hand moved to her shirt and she began to pull it off. I so wanted to just watch her, but I knew that she would want her privacy. With reluctance, I walked away. See? I'm not always a sexist pig.

When I walked downstairs, the smell of pancakes wafted into my nose. I inhaled, taking a deep breath. Iggy was so good at cooking. How he did it, I don't know.

A blind kid just cannot do things like that! I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Iggy was at the stove.

"Hey, Fang," he called to me.

"Yo," I replied.

He walked over, setting a plate filled with bacon and eggs on it. I immediately dug into it. Since we're bird kids, we need a lot of calories to keep us in shape.

I think we need like 3,000 calories a day **(A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong!)**. Iggy and I each ate four plates of his amazing food and I hopped up, grabbing my backpack off the floor.

Mom was sitting at the table, just drinking her coffee ever so slowly, staring at her book. I rolled my eyes.

"Bye, Mom," we called.

"Uhuh…bye," she replied, not looking up from her book.

We walked outside and I went over to my motorcycle. Then I frowned.

"Hey, Iggs?" I told him.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school early?" I asked.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You know, you're supposed to be making out with Tess," I replied with a smirk.

Iggy looked down.

"Oh. Yeah," he replied.

"What?" I asked.

"I…uh…I broke up with her," he replied.

"What?" I asked again.

"I said I—"

"Yeah, I know what you said. But why?" I asked, confused.

"Because I love someone else and it would be wrong if I go out with her, not liking her as much as before," he told me.

"Whatever," I replied, rolling my eyes.

I threw my bag at Iggy who caught it. How?

"Take my backpack to school in your car. I'm going on my motorcycle," I told him.

"Sure," he told me.

I sat down, started the engine, and zoomed off. I stuck my iPod earphones in my ear and nodded off to the music. Iggy was driving right next to me. I looked at him, smirking. He looked back. Again...HOW?

"Race you," he mouthed, rolling his window down.

"Sure. Loser pays winner fifty bucks," I told him.

"You're on." We stopped at the red light, and the moment it turned green, we zoomed off. I didn't care if any police saw, because my dad would get me out anyways.

I was ahead of Iggy. I could hear him trying to catch up, but he just couldn't. I looked up, wishing that I could fly to school, but someone might see.

And how would we land? I frowned, deep in thought about the thrill of flying. Finally, the school came into view.

I willed the machine to go faster, and I finally screeched to a stop at the parking lot, just seconds before Iggy.

"Aww, man!" he exclaimed.

"Fifty bucks, Igs," I told him, holding my hand out.

He grumbled, digging his wallet out and shoving fifty dollars in my hand. I smirked at him, but he couldn't see it anyways, and walked away. I always get what I want.

Well, most of the time. I started walking towards the school. I saw my group and started walking over to them.

That was when I saw her. She was walking towards the school, chatting with the girls on either side of her. I knew that the one on the left was Nudge and the one on the right was Ella.

In the middle was none other than Max. My eyes widened. She looked determined, strong, and undefeatable. Her chocolate brown eyes were bright, and the sun created dancing crystals on her eyes.

Her nose was just perfect. Not like those fake girls who got nose jobs. It was natural. Her lips were pink, and were formed into a pout when she looked at the school.

Her skin was tanned from the sun, but suited her so well. Most girls went to get themselves tanned at a salon or something. Well, that's what Lissa did sometimes.

But, again, Max was natural. This girl was just pure. She was wearing a red shirt with dark wash jeans and grey converse. She wasn't like any other girl.

She didn't wear makeup and slutty clothes, yet she looked so...so sexy.

I felt like I was looking at a Goddess in disguise as a normal girl. Her blonde streaked hair fluttered lightly behind her as she walked.

You know in movies when a guy is walking and a hot girl walks by him, looking all beautiful? And it's like all in slow motion?

Well, that was how it was like. I could smell fresh vanilla scent fill up my nose. Max. That was my only thought as I found myself staring at her.

Suddenly, she looked up and stared straight at me. My heart stopped. She took in my appearance, and then her eyes locked into mine. She gave me a small smile and looked away.

Just like in the movies. I felt like jumping around, yelling, "Yes!" like how those desperate guys do when that beautiful girl looks and smiles at them.

My heart began to beat again, and I felt like singing, but that would just be too gay.

I walked in a daze to my group of friends. They looked up at me and smirked. Iggy was there, speaking quietly to Tess, who looked like she had been crying.

"Hey, man!" Iggy exclaimed at me.

"Hey," I replied. Iggy walked up, arm around Tess who was still crying.

"We're good now. I asked, and she's willing to just stay as friends," he told me. Tess looked up at me and nodded, looking miserable. I felt sorry for her.

I mean, they have been together for about seven months, and he breaks up with her just because he met a girl who probably doesn't love him back.

"It's okay, Tess. You can find a better guy," Blake told her. She gave a shaky laugh and Iggy punched Blake on the shoulder. I looked at Jake, whose nose was covered with bandages.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" I asked him. He stopped laughing and looked at the ground. Was he embarrassed?

"You know that Max chick?" he asked me.

I was suspicious.

"Yeah. She's my neighbor," I told him.

"Is Max one of the new girls?" Blake interuppted.

"Yeah. She's one hottie, I'll tell you that," Jake told him.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Well, she was running and I accidently bumped into her. I mean, she was so hot I was really nervous. She kept glaring at me, probably because I was checking her out," he laughed, high fiving everyone.

"So…" I told him, urging him to continue.

He looked smug now.

"I…uh…I gave her my number. And told her, 'Call me babe. And bring that sexy thang with ya." And then I slapped her ass," he told me with a smirk.

Everyone began whooping and gave him high fives again. Some of them did the chest bump thing. I stood there, glaring at Jake. Normally, I would be like, good job, man.

But now, Max was a different kind of girl. You don't go around doing that to girls like her. I felt the need to protect her from those crazy people.

"How did you get your nose all jacked up?" I asked.

"Uh…she got really mad. She punched me," he whispered. Everybody went "oooooo" and started laughing. Even I laughed. He deserved it.

"And so, I called her a crazy bitch, and then she…uh…she…kicked me…where it hurts the most," he stuttered. Everyone blinked. And started bursting out laughing again.

People around us stared at us like we were weird. Even Tess was laughing, forgetting about the whole breakup.

"Wow. You sure know how to charm a girl," Tess exclaimed sarcastically.

Jake looked embarrassed again. I smirked. Iggy and Tess walked away into the building, talking together animatedly. They probably were over the break up.

We talked for a couple of minutes.

"Yo, we're late. Let's go in," Brian said, looking at his watch.

We walked together into the building. The halls were almost empty. Everybody was probably in class I guess. Finally I approached room 201. Algebra 2. Ugh.

Yeah, you're probably going what is _he_ doing in an 11th grade class? Fang Griffiths? The bad boy who doesn't give crap about school?

Well, even though I'm a bad kid, I'm still smart. I blame it on my dad; he genetically enhanced me, remember?

I flung the door open, but it hit something hard. I heard a squeak as I saw a blonde haired girl falling down. Her books fell out of her hands.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

My hand flashed out and grabbed hers. I pulled her back and wrapped my arm around her waist for support. She looked up at me. It was Max. Oh shit.

Her eyes widened as she remembered me from outside, but then narrowed again.

"What the hell?" she asked me, her voice dripping with venom.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry," I told her, hopefully sincerelly.

She rolled her eyes, and tried to get away from my grip around her waist. I reluctantly let go. I saw the teacher, Mr. Larry, look at me with distaste.

She knelt down to pick up her books, but I reached there faster. I grabbed them and gave it to her. She eyed me distastefully and looked away.

The whole class watched this exchange in silence. I noticed some guys eyeing her and other girls glaring at her. Probably out of jealousy at her beauty.

"Max, you may sit next to Iggy," Mr. Larry told her, after glaring at me. She raised her eyebrows.

"Iggy?" she asked.

"That's me," he said, holding his hand up. She walked over and sat at the desk beside him. I walked to mine and sat. Max was pissed. I could tell that. I sighed.

Thankfully, Mr. Larry somehow forgot I was late. I really didn't want to listen to his stupid, pointless speech.

Max's POV

Nudge departed to the middle school building which happened to be right next to the high school one. Ella and I walked into the office to get our schedules.

I kept thinking about that guy dressed in black. He was looked emo, but he was pretty…dare I say…hot. I kept thinking about his black eyes.

We opened the door to the office and walked in. A lady was sitting at the front desk, typing on her computer. There were chairs lined across the room.

The walls were dark green, the chairs were maroon, and there were a bunch of rooms in the office.

The lady looked up at us and smiled.

"Hello. How may I help you?" she asked.

"Um, we're new students here. I'm Max..ine Martinez. And this is Ella Martinez," I told her.

It killed me to say Maxine.

"Ah. Okay. Here are your schedules," she muttered, scrolling down on her computer.

Suddenly, the printer whirred and started spewing out paper. She handed me my schedule and then Ella's. We compared them.

"Okay, so we have biology, gym, lunch, and computer science together," she told me.

"Not that much, but at least we have some classes together," I told her.

"True," she replied with a shrug.

I walked over to room 201. Algebra 2. I groaned. I opened the door and walked in. I was about a minute late. No biggie. The teacher looked up and frowned.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Um, Mr. Larry?" I asked, uncertainly.

"That's me," he said.

"I'm Max. I'm new here," I told him.

He smiled.

"Ok. Show me your schedule," he said, I passed it over to him and he looked over it.

I held my books against my side, looking around the room. Suddenly, I heard the door swing open, and it banged against me, hard. My back hurt, and I tried not to scream, letting out only a squeak as I fell forward. What can I say? I was startled. Some people gasped.

"Shit!" I heard someone yell.

A rough, muscular hand grabbed mine and pulled me back. I felt myself losing balance, and another arm slithered around my waist, steadying me. I looked up at him.

It was the same guy I saw outside.

His black, obsidian eyes glittered as he gazed into mine. His black hair was messy, but it suited him. He had olive-toned skin, and was really muscular. He was like four inches taller than me. He looked hot, but that thought washed out of my head, considering that I was really ticked off by him.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered.

I rolled my eyes; yeah right, and tried to get away from him. Dang he was strong! Finally, he let me go. I staggered back and glared at him before kneeling down to pick up my books.

I saw a hand flash out and grab them. He handed them to me and gave me a smile that said "sorry". I eyed him distastefully and looked away.

The whole class watched this exchange in silence. With annoyance, I noticed some guys eyeing me. Some girls were glaring at me. Why the hell would they be glaring at me?

"Max, you may sit next to Iggy," Mr. Larry said, breaking me from my thoughts.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Iggy?" I asked.

What a weird name. And who was that kid?

"That's me," a boy said, holding his hand up. He was a tall kid, even when sitting down.

His face was pale, he had glossy blue eyes, spiked up strawberry blonde hair, a silver stud on his right ear, and he wore a navy blue shirt with jeans and a black sweater.

I walked over to the empty seat next to him and sat down. That jerk who knocked into me sat right in front of me, much to my annoyance.

Mr. Larry looked back to the board and started scribbling random math problems on. I rested my head in my hand, looking down at my notebook and doodling on it.

"Hey," a voice whispered. I looked up, startled. That Iggy guy was looking at me. I found him kind of cute. I nodded in his direction and looked back down.

"What? You're not going to say, "hello" back?" he asked, sounding angry. I looked at him, surprised.

"I nodded at you, which is another way of saying "hello", dumbass," I hissed back. The guy wearing black turned around to face me. His black eyes glared at me, and I almost flinched.

Almost.

"He's blind. I'd appreciate if you don't talk to my bro like that," he hissed at me.

Oh. I looked at Iggy and back at Fang.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"It's cool," Iggy replied with a smirk. The guy in black looked forward again, but not before I shot him an apologetic smile.

His eyes looked unfocused for a second, but then it was gone. Finally, class was over. I groaned as I realized that I still had a bunch more classes to do.

I needed Sam now more than ever. I missed him. I controlled the stupid tears and got up. Damn, this was like hell on earth.

**Did you like it? Hated it? Thought it was completely pointless? **

**Then tell me! That's all you have to do! **

**Anyways…**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OH and I hope you liked how Max and Fang met! Please? **


	7. The Red Headed Wonder

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I didn't update in a while…I was supposed to like last Thursday or Friday.**

**So, again, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. **

**I might post tomorrow, but most likely I will on Friday. **

**I hope you like this chapter. I seriously didn't know what to do, so I just dragged it on.**

**She met new people, and became friends with them. That's basically this chapter. **

**It's kind of pointless if you ask me.**

**Just to clarify things:**

**Max- 15 years old**

**Fang- 15 years old**

**Iggy- 15 years old**

**Ella- 15 years old**

**Nudge- 13 years old**

**Angel- 5 years old**

**Tess, J.J., Blake, Jake, and the others at the table- 15 years old**

**Gazzy- 14 years old**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? **

**I mean, obviously I don't own MR…if I did, I would be swimming in money right now, and **

**not typing my hands off on fanfic…**

**Also, I think I'm cussing a lot in this story…if I'm overdoing it, tell me. Lolz**

Chapter 7

Max's POV

I walked out of algebra two, trying to ignore the whispers around me. Unfortunately, they were too loud.

"Dude. That Max chick is hot," I heard one guy say. My fists clenched.

"Gosh. Look at all those guy drooling over that _thing_. I mean, she doesn't even act like a girl! What is she, like a dude in disguise? Really!" exclaimed a snobby voice.

I spun around to see a slutty, and bitchy red head flipping her hair back in annoyance. I rolled my eyes and walked away, head down. I felt someone walk behind me.

"Hey," he said. I looked up. It was the black haired guy.

"Hi," I replied, looking forward. Emo guy was still following me.

"I'm sorry about earlier today," he told me, stuffing his hands in his pockets, looking casually hot. Wait…what?

"That's okay," I replied with a shrug.

"So, what class do you have?" he asked me.

"Biology, you?" I asked him. He flashed me a grin.

"Same."

"Um…I don't even know your name…" I trailed off.

"It's Fang," he replied with a smirk. I smiled. It was a weird name, but it suited him.

"Wow…that's…" I trailed off.

"My real name is Nick. How I got my nickname is kind of a long story," he told me, still smirking.

"Oh," was all I said. I know. Very creative, right?

During biology, I was paired with Fang. We just talked about random stuff, and I think we were getting…closer. Not that way, but as friends.

I found out I have algebra 2, biology, gym, and lunch with him. I actually felt like referring to him as a friend, which is weird considering that I didn't want to make any friends here.

I just wanted to go back to Canada.

Also during class, I had to suffer through guys checking me out, winking at me, etc. and girls glaring at me.

It was getting pretty annoying, and I was kind of grateful when Fang stared those losers down. I would've done it myself, but I just didn't care. I was so looking forward to lunch.

At lunch, weirdly, the high schoolers and middle schoolers ate together. This outta be good. At least I could talk to Nudge. After algebra 2, after nodding silently at Fang, I went to advanced French…why did I even take that class?

I met a girl named Liz who was like the only one out of all the girls who didn't wear slutty clothes, talk about boys, check herself in the mirror every second, and who dressed according to her feelings. I found that I liked her **(as a friend)**.

She had long, straight black hair that hung against her shoulders and she told me that every day she had a different color of streaks. Today, it was a lime green. It looked awesome. She wore a black tank top and blue jeans. On her right hand hung a loose silver bracelet and around her neck was a silver necklace. Her eyes were lined thickly with black, and her eyes were shining blue. She even matched the color of her iPod headphones to her streaks. See? She didn't care about what people thought about her. Plus, she listened to awesome music, unlike all those other stuck up girls.

She kind of reminded me of Amy, and I found myself smiling for perhaps the first time at this school. We had all classes together except for Algebra 2.

After class, we walked to lunch, talking to each other about random things; we started at ice cream, and somehow ended at basketball. I frowned. She wasn't as talkative as Nudge (thank God), but she still did have the wackiest things to say.

We walked into the lunchroom and I ignored the guys whispering around me. I couldn't help but notice a lot of girls glaring at me, yet again. What was with everybody? When I was in Canada, people weren't as crazy about me as they were now.

Was it because I was new?

I shook my head and pushed through the lunchroom and scanned around.

"Wow, Max," Liz said.

"What?" I asked her, frowning.

"You're like…a boy magnet!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I exclaimed.

She nodded her chin towards the guys looking at me.

"Ugh. What is wrong with them!" I exclaimed, glaring at them.

They looked away, looking scared. Yeah, I have a pretty mean glare. Liz widened her eyes at it, but otherwise stood strong.

"Look, Max. They think you're hot. And, they're not going to leave you alone until you get a boyfriend. Sometimes even that doesn't work. These guys are like really sexist. Especially—" she got cut off by a loud voice.

"Max!" exclaimed Iggy. I swiveled around and saw Iggy sitting in a table with Fang, and a bunch of other guys. There were only two girls in the group, and they weren't your classic slutty girls. They were normal, and I found myself smiling. I then frowned. How did he know I was there? Maybe Fang told him. Beside me, Lizzie tensed.

"You know him?" she hissed at me.

"Well, yeah. I met him in math. Why?" I asked her.

"Are you going to hang with them?" she asked.

I shrugged. She got an icy look on her face, and glared at them.

"What's up?" I asked her with a frown.

She looked down, and actually looked embarrassed.

"Fang and I…well, we had kind of hate each other. Like, since last year," she mumbled.

I frowned.

"Why?" I asked.

She sighed and looked away again. What was with her?

Suddenly, Fang looked up at me, a smirk spreading across his face. His eyes flickered to Liz and he frowned. He got up and walked over to me. Liz immediately went to go stand in the line. I was about to call her, but Fang grabbed my hand, leading me towards the cafeteria line. We cut all the way to the front, and the people didn't even complain. I guess Fang was pretty popular here and got whatever he wanted.

I grabbed two slices of pizza, a fruit salad, a coke, two chocolate chip cookies, and a slice of apple pie. At least the food here was so much better than in Canada. Once, I thought I was eating pasta, but I learned later on that it was chunks of dog meat or something. I felt like throwing up after that. I bought my food and heard Fang say, "Wow."

I frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just… you eat a lot," he told me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm a big eater," I told him.

"That's good. I like girls who don't care about what they eat," he told me with a wink.

My heart stopped. No! Stop it! I promised Sam that I wouldn't get into a relationship. We were still going to be together, but we just wouldn't see each other. Yup, that was how much we loved each other. And… not that I _wanted_ to get into a relationship with Fang. I mean, I just met the guy!

"You don't see many of those, huh?" I asked.

He laughed and shook his head. We walked to his table, and I sat down, plopping my tray down. I looked around. Many seemed surprised at my load of food, but said nothing otherwise. I was introduced to them. There was Brian, Blake, Jake (who looked really familiar, but I just couldn't place it), Iggy (who I already knew), Mark, Ash, Zack, and Gazzy. Okay, now that was a weird name. The two girls were Tess and J.J.

Tess was really pretty. She had light brown hair, sparkling green eyes, tan skin, and wore a fancy but not skimpy shirt with jeans.

J.J. was pale with bright blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair tied in a tight braid. It was flopped over her shoulder. She had silver and blue braces that looked really cute on her, which was weird since braces are a big NO NO!

The guys looked at me, smirking. Why do all guys have to be so sexist? The only ones who weren't that sexist were Fang and Iggy, or so I think so far.

My gaze flitted back to Jake. His nose seemed deformed, and then with a snap I remembered. It was that dude that I punched the other day. I growled underneath my breath.

"I remember you," I growled at him. He looked abashed and grinned.

"Oh, you're the girl that punched him and kicked his ass, right?" Tess asked.

I looked at her and nodded. J.J. and Tess giggled.

"Good going, girl!" J.J. exclaimed, high fiving me.

I decided I liked both of them.

"So, wanna go out?" Jake asked suddenly.

I blinked, staring right at him. He actually had the nerve to say that after what happened? Everyone around him was just smiling. I think I looked confused.

"What?" I asked, threateningly.

"I was just kidding," he told me with a grin.

I rolled my eyes as everyone laughed. I looked around for Liz. Where was that girl? I saw her, holding her tray and staring right at me. I beckoned her over with a slight jerk of my head. She shook hers slightly, looking at Fang with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes. Fang looked up at me questioningly.

"Okay. I want to know right now. What is going on between you and Liz?" I asked Fang.

He looked confused, with a slight frown.

"Liz?" he asked.

"Elizabeth Mason," I growled.

Realization dawned his face, and he became impassive.

"Nothing," he told me.

"Really?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Does he really expect me to believe that? It really annoyed me whenever people did that because it was so obvious that they were lying.

"Yeah. I know her. She…used to be my girlfriend last year," he admitted.

I raised my eyebrows. Ok…that was totally unexpected.

"So…when you guys broke it off, you _hated_ each other?" I asked him.

He raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey, she's the one who was mad at me. She started yelling at me and accusing me of things. We could've been friends, but she was just pissed at me, I guess."

I noticed how he avoided telling me what "things" he was accused of. I was going to ask him, but Ella and Nudge walked up, holding trays of food.

"Hey, Max," Ella exclaimed brightly.

Her eyes scanned the people at the table, her gaze lingering on Iggy. I noticed that she blushed and that Iggy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. I took note of that and stored it in my brain.

"Hey, guys. People at the table here, these are my sisters Nudge and Ella. Just be aware that Nudge is a chatterbox," I told them.

We made short introductions, and the guys winked at them while they giggled. I rolled my eyes. They were such prissies.

"Can we join you guys?" she asked.

I looked at her, making a 'duh' face. She rolled her eyes and they both sat down. Nudge and Ella struck conversation with Tess and J.J. and sometimes with the other guys.

My gaze trailed to where Liz was sitting. She sat with other people who looked like her. All punk rocky. They were all guys, with big muscles bulging out of their shirts. Wow. She hung with a tough crowd.

"One sec," I told Iggy, breaking conversation from him.

I walked over and sat next to Liz. The burly guys stared at me.

"I'm Max," I told them curtly.

They nodded.

"I'm Gray. That's Blade, and that's Whip," one of them told me.

I frowned, nodding. Okay then…weird names…

"So, Liz, what did Fang do?" I asked, cutting to the problem immediately.

She bit her lip, looking down at her tray. The burly guys were arm wrestling and punching each other, ignoring us completely.

"He's a player," she told me, finally.

I blinked. That was…

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! I saw him with another girl! He was all flirting with her, and he even gave her his number while he was dating me!" she exclaimed.

I was shocked. I didn't think Fang would be like that. I mean, sure he was…I have to say hot and popular. But, I didn't think that he was a player. When I met him, he was kind of like Sam, except more closed off, emotionless, and less talkative. Sam was one of those few good guys on this earth.

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

"Yes. Once, he had three different girlfriends at one time. They didn't even find out! He broke up with them and then went on to other girls. I was one of his victims, and then I found him flirting with that _chick_," she spat out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that Fang was like that," I told her, frowning slightly.

"Well, believe me his is. That guy is known to be a big player," she told me.

"But everyone else at that table is cool. Well, the guys are pretty sexist, but after what happened to Jake, people are sure to talk about it. Then maybe guys won't be stalking me anymore," I ranted.

She looked confused.

"What did you do to Jake?" she asked.

I told her, and she started laughing.

"You're alright," she told me with a grin.

"Yeah, I've heard that a lot," I told her with a smug smile.

"Come on. At least meet my sisters," I told her.

She sighed with a slight nod and picked her tray up.

We walked over to my table, and I sat down, shooing Blake away to the next seat. Liz plopped down next to me and looked around at them.

"Guys, I think you know Liz," I told them.

I looked at Fang, and he glared at her. Liz glared right back. I nudged her, and she looked down. Everyone else just stared at her with a slight nod. I ignored them.

"Ella, Nudge, this is Liz. Liz, this is Ella and this is Nudge. They're both my sisters. Just so you know, they aren't like other girls, but they aren't like us either. They're girly, but not prostitutes, to sum it up. Also, Nudge is a bit of a chatterbox. Just warning you there. She can take one word and make it into an hour long conversation…well, usually she's like the only one talking in those, so you can't really call it a conversation," I told her with a wink.

She laughed. We talked for a while, and I was happy to see that Liz was getting along with most of them. Except for Fang. He was quiet the whole time which annoyed me. I mean, I was already annoyed because I learned that he was, supposedly, a player.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a flash of red hair and I could smell the whiff of sickly sweet perfume lingering in the air. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. How much perfume does that person wear? Everyone looked to see the pale faced, red headed slut wearing…wait for it… slutty clothes sitting on Fang's lap. I raised my eyebrows. She had her arms around his neck and bent in to kiss him. Everyone pointedly looked away, and began eating and talking, completely ignoring them.

Liz looked at me with an "I told you so" look, and I just glared disgustingly at them. I mean, really, peoples! We're trying to eat here!

"Oh, get a room!" I exclaimed at them.

The Red Haired Wonder (hey, ain't that a great name for her?) pulled away and glared at me.

"You're just jealous," she told me with a smug grin.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Right. Why would I be jealous of a prostitute who probably slept with the whole football team?" I asked her, rolling my eyes.

I just made it up, but when her cheeks turned bright red, I felt sick. I mean, really? How old is she? Like fifteen? Everybody at my table went "ooohh."

Fang looked down at the table, kind of like he was embarrassed. Lissa was still on his lap, her arms winding in Fang's hair and stroking his cheeks.

"Fangy-poo," she muttered in a pouty voice.

I really felt sick now. He frowned.

"Don't call me that," he muttered while everyone at the table snickered.

"Tell that tomboy over there to stop annoying me," she told him in her pouty voice.

It was so pathetic.

"Uh…stop annoying her?" he said, but it sounded more like a question.

That girl was so bubblebrained.

"Uh..." I muttered.

"Good, now where were we?" she asked, pulling her lips back to his. We all tried to ignore it while eating lunch and I couldn't help but sigh with relief when lunch was finally over.

**Yeah…completely pointless, huh? Even though it was, I think it was kind of essential to the story. **

**Somehow. I don't know how, but maybe you'll think so. **

**Anyways… I hope you enjoyed it! **

**So basically Max first thinks he's okay, but then she grows to hate Fang.**

**Then...**

**Well you're just gonna have to read to find out!**

**Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**xoxo**

**XxMRulesXx**


	8. Sexist Pig

**Hey!! I'm so so so so so so sooooo sorry for not updating fast enough...instead of lying to you, I'll just say that I'm lazy..**

**Plus i had a lot of school crap but now that it is spring break, i will update more frequently! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MR**

Chapter 8

Max's POV

At gym, Ella and I had to sit out and just watch everyone work out. They gave us our P.E. uniform which was just a lame grey shirt with our school name written across in a dull, dark green. The shorts were black, tight, and went about two inches above my knee. Everyone just stretched, ran for ten minutes around the gym, and then played dodge ball. I loved that game and was pretty pissed that I couldn't play.

Fang and Iggy were like the fastest in the class, and they played a pretty mean game of dodgeball. I noticed that when they played, it looked like they didn't try hard. When they threw the balls, they flew so fast it was a blur, and it looked like they just tossed it lightly by the way their arms moved. All in all, they were pretty strong.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me as I watched Iggy closely. How the fuck did he throw the ball precisely at his target and dodge the balls as well? He's was blind for God's sake! You wouldn't even think he was; the way he moved so skillfully and threw with complete accuracy. I was seriously getting scared.

"Get used to it," Liz told me as she stood in the line with the other people who got out during the game. She plopped down next to me in the bleachers.

"Huh?" I asked, pulled away from my train of thoughts.

"I noticed you looking at Iggy. Everyone was freaked out at his accuracy, but now people are just used to it," she told me with a shrug. Wow…weird. I looked back at the game.

Fang and Iggy ended up being the last people left playing and Fang ended up winning. I bet that I could beat him. Hard.

I tried not to think about how Fang's muscles rippled when he flexed them; they weren't huge like those big burly guys with all those tattoos that moved when flexed. They were a perfect size and well defined. I found Ella gaping at him. Or at Iggy. But Iggy didn't have as many muscles and he wasn't as hot as Fang…woah…what? Stupid teenage hormones!

Finally, after school was over, I ran out of the doors with Ella and Liz by my side. Liz and Ella were talking about the guys who were hot and the ones that were…not.

I rolled my eyes. Even though they're not really like other girls, they still have half a mind of one. I saw the group standing far away from the others. J.J. was hitting Blake repeatedly with her binder while everyone else was laughing. I noticed that Fang wasn't there and frowned, my eyes trailing along the crowds of students. I saw him standing at the gate…with the redhead from earlier… I think Liz told me her name was Lissa.

She looked angry, her face as red as her hair. She then looked sad, and looked like she was trying to flirt with him…which is just weird, I mean why would you flirt with your own boyfriend? He muttered something, and I could barely read his stiff lips forming the words: "Sorry. But we're over."

Involuntarily, I felt my lips curve into a soft smile. He broke up with her. Maybe it meant that she was too slutty for him. Or that he found another girl. Anyways, he was single. I hoped…WOAH! Hold it! I'm supposed to hate him. I mean, I hate guys who are players. Guys who cheat on other girls. I had that happen to me, and trust me, it sucks.

He looked up, saw me, and smiled. He walked over, and I pointedly ignored him.

"Hey," he said. I looked at him and nodded slightly before walking over to Liz, Ella, Nudge, and the others. His strong, muscular hand grabbed mine.

"Why are you ignoring me?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes and tried to pull my hand away.

"I'm not!" I exclaimed angrily. He grinned.

"Jealous of Lissa?" he asked. I blinked. He did _not_ just say that.

"Why the hell would I be jealous of that prostitute? Besides, you broke up with her anyways, so why would I be jealous?" I told him before turning to walk away.

"And how would you know that?" he asked.

Crap. He'd probably think that I was some crazy stalker or one of those girls who were desperate to go out with him. Wait. Why would I care about what he thinks?

"I saw you and Lissa talking," I told him. He frowned.

"And how did you hear us?" he asked. I shrugged.

"News travels fast in high school," I told him...it wasn't a lie.

"But why are you acting all…mad at me? Like you hate me," he asked. I closed my eyes.

"Because I do," I told him.

"But…why?" he asked, looking confused. My eyes fluttered open and stared into his obsidian eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked through grit teeth.

"Why do you think I asked?" he hissed.

"Because you're a sexist jerk!" I exclaimed. He raised his eyebrows.

"You don't even know me."

"Yeah, but Liz told me that you cheated on her. And that you had like three girlfriends at once. I can't believe that anybody would do something like that. That anybody would sink that low. You are just like those other jerks out there. You treat girls like—"

I was interrupted when he grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me firmly but gently against the brick wall. I frowned and was about to talk when his lips pressed against mine. My first thought was WTF? My second was…blank… Somehow, I snapped into my senses.

I tried to pull away from him, but he was way too strong and I hated feeling weak. His mouth moved roughly against mine, begging for entrance. He tried to push my mouth open, but it stayed clamped. He finally managed to force my mouth open and his minty breath flowed into my mouth, stinging my nose. I wanted to tell him to stop, but some part of me wanted to do this forever.

That part vanished immediately when his hand trailed from my shoulders down to my waist. His hand went underneath my shirt, tracing circles on my bare skin, making me shudder. His hand went lower, and I froze. This was just too much. I squirmed against him, and finally, he pulled away. He had a big smile on his face, his eyes still closed. My hand curled into a tight fist and then thrust forward, connecting with his jaw. He stumbled back, surprised, but other than that he didn't seem to be hurt much.

His hand jumped to his jaw, and then dropped to his side. I glared at him and looked around. Everybody stood there, gaping at us. Lissa was glaring daggers at me. The whole group was stunned, but Iggy began to wolf-whistle and some people joined in. Jerks. Ella winked, but Liz looked shocked. She just shook her head at me, resigned. Fang frowned at me. The fool was probably astonished that there was one person in the world that didn't want him.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled at him, anger flooding through me.

"Uh…I kissed you. Meaning I like you," he told me.

"You just met me!" I exclaimed.

"So?" he asked.

"See, this is how you're a player! You just broke up with your girlfriend and then you kissed a girl you barely met who doesn't even like you!" I exclaimed. He frowned at me.

"You don't like me?" he asked.

"Why would I?" I asked. The girls around us gaped.

"Probably, because he's like the hottest guy around," exclaimed a tall blonde who wore a low cut black spaghetti strapped shirt with really short jean shorts. She had tall, black heels on and her blonde hair was short and straight. Her lips were bright pink, her eyes a sea blue, and she wore so much makeup that if you touched her face, you'd have so many layers on your finger. She was smacking on some pink gum, and pulled her black sunglasses up to rest above her head as she stared at Fang.

"Thanks, babe," he told her with a wink. She giggled.

"See! This is what I mean! You go flirting around with so many girls, it's just sick," I told him. He opened his mouth to speak again.

"And do _not_ say that I'm jealous, because I swear I will break your leg and hit your ass with it," I growled. Many people around me flinched at my tone, and my glare, but Fang just stood with an amused expression lingering on his face.

"Whatever. See you tomorrow, sweet thing," he told me with a smirk. I let out a frustrated groan.

"I've met you for six hours, and I already know that I _hate _you!" I yelled at him. He chuckled, which made me become angrier. I walked away, ignoring the whispers around me.

"First day, and you've already created a scene," Ella giggled as she whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes and smacked her arm. Liz was quiet, and we walked out of the gates. I couldn't help it. I turned around to look at Fang. He was leaning against the brick wall, with an expression on his face that looked…like the ones in the movies where a guy sees a girl he really likes and when he kisses her or something he has like a love struck expression on his face. Ugh. Can you spell sexist?

Liz, Ella, and I walked away, and I heard feet running behind us. I swiveled my head back to glare at that person, but it was only Nudge. I sighed in relief.

"ZOMG. **(A/N: Does anybody know what the "Z" even stands for? Cuz she says that a lot in the books…) **Max! You kissed like the hottest guy in school right after you met him! And it was like…woah! Everybody was shocked, and when I asked some people, they said it was because they heard that you like beat up Jake for giving you his number. They thought you were going to beat the crap out of Fang. And then I said, but didn't he already have a girlfriend? And they said that it wasn't unusual and that he always did that. He always cheated on girls, always flirted with so many of them, and all. People were whispering because nobody has ever rejected Fang. You're going to be like so popular at school! The guys will adore you and some girls will bitch off to you because Fang likes you but others might not because—" I couldn't help it. I slapped my hand on her mouth, and she grew quiet as I glared at her.

"Oops, sorry," she giggled. Liz, who was so quiet before, looked at Nudge in astonishment.

"How the hell can you talk so much?" she asked.

Nudge grinned and shrugged. We walked down the road, just talking about random things. As we were walking, a dude wearing black rode by on a slick motorcycle, and it looked like he was racing another guy in a black car. The guy on the motorcycle turned his head slightly to look at me, his face covered by his helmet. He rode off, looking forward again. I felt like I knew him. I frowned.

I learned that Liz lived about a few minutes away from me. We first dropped her off at her house, and she waved with a grin on her face.

We walked for a couple more minutes and finally ended up at our house. I dug into my backpack, fumbled with the keys, and stuck it into the keyhole before turning it and pushing the door open. The alarm rang and I hurried over to type the combo in, and it immediately stopped. Nudge, Ella, and I walked upstairs to our rooms.

When we walked in, we slammed our doors in unison. I dropped my backpack near the door and washed my face in the basin. I strolled out of the room and downstairs. Nudge and Ella were already there, rummaging through the fridge and cabinets. When I walked in, they looked up at smiled.

"Mom is actually doing pretty well. She stocked the fridge with stuff that isn't expired, and we've got a lot of other junk food," Ella squealed happily.

"That's good and all…but does she have any cookies left?" I asked.

Ella shrugged and we started looking around. I found a tray of them, still in the oven. I opened it, and took the cookies out. They were slightly warm from being contained in the oven, and I grabbed a whole bunch of them, stacked them on a plate, grabbed a glass of milk, and walked up to my room.

I pulled out my algebra 2 homework and started working, while eating my cookies. I finished it in about 20 minutes and then took out my biology homework, sighing. I scanned through the pages of crap, just staring at the scientific terms. What the hell? My head hurt just looking at it, and I needed Ella's help. You see, she inherited my mom's amazing scientific ability, but I basically sucked at science.

I slammed my book shut in frustration and shoved it off of my desk. I just came to the school and they already started bombarding me with all this crap. I sighed, pressing my fingers to my temples. That was when the phone rang. It kept ringing, and I prayed that Ella or Nudge would just pick it up because it was annoying me.

Finally, the ringing stopped. I heard Ella's voice, giggles, and then someone began running up the stairs. The door was thrust open and Ella stood, smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's Sam," she told me. I lurched up from my seat and yanked the phone from her. She giggled again and I pushed her out of my room before running to my bed and curling up onto it. I placed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey," Sam answered. I found myself grinning. He sounded the same, and I really missed his voice.

"God, I've missed you so much," I whispered into the phone. He chuckled.

"Probably not as much as I've missed you," he replied.

"That's probably not true. You still have Amy, Sarah, John, and the others. These people here are worse than in Canada," I told him.

"In what way?" he asked.

"More sluts roaming the halls and the guys are like really sexist," I told him. He didn't reply for a second.

"Hello?" I asked, making sure the call didn't get cut.

"Did…did any of them…like…cause you any trouble?" he asked me. I stayed quiet, gritting my teeth as Fang's smug grin flashed in my mind.

"Max?" Sam exclaimed, sounding angry.

"Well…I mean, just a few. But they now know not to bother me," I told him. Sam chuckled, and I knew that he was relieved.

"What did you do now?" he asked me.

"Just taught them a lesson or two," I said and smugly told him what happened. He whistled, calling me his kick-ass, sexy girlfriend. That made me blush. We talked more about school, how he was holding up, and my new friends. I didn't need to be a genius to know that he hated Fang.

After hours of talking, I heard my mom call up, "Max! Get off the phone! I have to talk to a patient!" she exclaimed. I sighed.

"Hey, Sam, I have to go. My mom needs to use the phone," I told him. He sighed as well, and I could imagine him running a hand through his sandy colored hair.

"Ok. Well, I'll talk to you soon," he promised.

"Sure," I whispered, trying to prevent the tears that threatened to fall. I missed him way too much. My heart felt heavy and I bit my lip as I stared down at my feet covered with fuzzy, black socks.

"And…uh… don't let any of those guys…" Sam trailed off. I laughed.

"Sam, you're still my boyfriend. I still love you. So much," I whispered; ugh this guy was turning me into a big mush ball.

"I love you too, Maxie," he told me, and I could imagine him grinning as he used his "cutesy" nickname on me.

"Don't call me that," I growled. He just laughed before hanging up.

I stared down at my hands, taking in a deep breath. What I would do to go back… I got up and walked over to my biology book that lay on the floor, picking it up and trying to finish the homework as best as I could. I glanced at the clock. 6:45 pm.

**REVIEW???**


	9. My Neighbor?

**Heyy Guys! **

**OMG!!! 103 reviews already!!! I am soooo happy! Thank you guys soo much!**

**I finished this late last night, and was too tired to post it, so I'm doing that today.**

**I'm gonna go paint my friend's room (so I'm excited) and when I come back, maybe I'll write another chapter. **

**I'm sorry. I keep promising you guys things, but in the end, I don't really write another chapter. **

**Forgive me! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one. **

**I'm aiming for at least 40 chapters by the end of this story.**

**And I want at least....115 reviews by the end of this chapter so...REVIEW!!! **

**Thankies!**

**Disclaimer: Yes...I think we've accomplished the fact that I'm not JP and I do not own MR...**

_**Oh and this is a pointless note, but...**_

**_I read FANG!!!! _**

**_I'm not going to tell you want happened, cuz the people who didn't read it will come chasing after me with a knife, but I'll just tell you it's nothing like I thought it would be..._**

**_It was sad, unexpected, and the characters were kinda OOC! It was like JP didn't even write the book! It wasn't amazing, but it didn't suck. Just telling you there..._**

**_Also, I'll tell you that I almost cried. It was soooo depressing..._**

**Okay...srry about that outburst I was just ranting after I read it... I would've said more, but then you guys would've virtually killed me...**

**Anyways...here's your chappie!**

Chapter 9

Fang's POV

I watched as Max stormed away angrily. I heard Ella whispering to her about making a big scene. I grinned. Man, that Max was something. I leaned back against the wall, imagining her holding my hand and smiling up at me. She was too beautiful for her own good. She wasn't like any other girl. She was smart, beautiful, strong, and didn't like dressing up or wearing makeup. She didn't have to anyways; she would probably always look good.

I found myself drawn to her. Her scent, when I kissed her was overpowering. I knew she was resisting me, but some part of me told me that maybe she liked it. My lips tingled, and as the wind blew around me, I could almost feel the ghost of Max's lips lingering on mine. I touched my lips and brought my arm down. My jaw was probably bruised, but it would heal in about ten minutes, thanks to the bird genes.

Honestly, I didn't think about girls like this. I just kissed them, and it felt like nothing. But I felt…sparks when I kissed Max. It was weird. Indescribable. All in all, I was turning into a lovesick mutant. But maybe I could charm her with what I use on other girls. Of course, Max was different. It might take a while, but I knew that I could draw her in. They always come to me.

I was surprised when Max turned around to look at me. She glared, and I smirked. She turned away again. That girl could kick ass. I mean, who wouldn't like someone like that? The chick was feisty. Iggy came over and clapped me on my back.

"Dude, that was hilarious," he told me.

I shrugged, a small smile on my face. Lissa was still glaring at me, and she huffed before flipping her hair behind her and storming off. I glared at the people who were still staring, and they looked away and began talking, going about their business. Tess, J.J, and the other guys came up to me.

"I'm surprised she didn't beat you up like she did to me. I mean, I didn't even kiss her," Jake exclaimed.

"Maybe because she likes him," Blake replied with a grin.

"Oh, shut up. It was probably because she was a bit intimidated by him. He is pretty scary when mad," Tess reasoned.

"Naw, I'm pretty sure she could beat Fang up any day," J.J. argued with a grin.

I just smirked, rolling my eyes. We talked, goofing around for a few more minutes, and then Iggy and I walked over to the parking lot.

I grabbed the helmet, jamming it onto my head, and then swung my leg over the motorcycle before starting the engine.

Iggy slid into the car parked next to me and said, "Race you, again."

"I'm so going to win, Igs," I told him.

Iggy shrugged.

"We'll see about that."

We immediately backed away and then zoomed forward, away from the school. I swiftly avoided the cars that honked angrily at me. I didn't know if Iggy was behind me, but I really didn't mind at the moment. I felt the wind rustling through my hair and smirked. It was an awesome feeling. But not as good as flying. As I rode by, I heard Max's voice.

I tilted my head to the side to see her watching me, intently. She was squinting, as if she knew me but she was trying to place who I was. I grinned at her, sure that she couldn't see it, and then zoomed off faster. I reached home with Iggy right beside me.

"Tie!" he exclaimed.

"How would you know?" I asked him teasingly.

"I have awesome hearing skills," Igs replied with a huge, goofy grin.

I rolled my eyes, but it was wasted on him. We walked inside the house, joking around. I ran up to my room and dropped my bag down before flopping on my bed. I heard voices outside a few minutes later. I hopped off the bed and walked over to the balcony, peering down.

Max was standing there, the wind blowing through her blonde hair. She opened the door and walked in, followed by Ella and Nudge. I closed my eyes and could hear them walking upstairs to their room. I walked out of my room and to Iggy's room. I needed some time to think and to talk to him. About Max. He immediately leaped up, fumbling around with a lump of a solid black object in his hands and then hid it behind his back. I rolled my eyes; nice, Iggy.

"Relax, Igs. It's just me," I told him.

He sighed, bringing the bomb from behind his back. Yup. You heard me. Bomb. This kid could make a bomb out of anything. Give him a wire and a rock. He can explode the world with it.

It got us into a bunch of trouble in the past, that's all I'll say. The bomb had yellow, blue, green, and red wires sprouting out of it. Oh, and Gazzy was his little evil minion. They both worked together on most of their bombs. You might be wondering how the hell can Iggy do that?

Well, along with our wings, we have some powers. I can turn invisible. Yeah, cool huh? Iggy can see white. So, if I stand in front of a white screen or something, he can see me. It's pretty cool. Plus, he can touch something and see the color. Also, his hearing is enhanced, well more than mine, since he is blind. He needs to have better hearing; it helps him a lot.

"Oh. I knew that," he replied.

"Yeah. Whatever. I'm going for a fly. You coming?" I asked him.

Iggy frowned.

"Dude, what if someone sees you?" he asked.

"I'm willing to take the risk. I need to spread my wings out," I told him.

He sighed.

"Yeah. I'll come," he told me.

We walked out the door and ran to the woods. When our house was pretty far away, I ran and took a leap, spreading my wings out. Iggy did the same and we beat our wings hard as we escalated quickly. In a matter of seconds, we were flying right below the clouds, looming over the trees and houses. If we reached out, we could touch the clouds.

I closed my eyes, flying forward, feeling the wind whip through my hair violently. Iggy was next to me, a small smile on his face.

"So…Max, huh?" Iggy asked.

I glanced at him. He was staring at me with surprisingly amazing accuracy.

"Yeah, I guess," I told him.

"Normally, I'd be like whatev, but it seems like that girl is really playing hard to get," Iggy told me.

I shrugged.

"I just feel more drawn to her than any other girl in the school. She's unique and special," I told him.

"Well, your sexist talk isn't going to help," he told me. I snorted.

"I don't know how else to talk to girls. Usually, I just go up to one and talk and she's all over me. But Max is different," I replied, looking down.

"Yeah, she is something," Iggy replied.

There was a long pause.

"What about Ella? I mean, you've never just settled for one girl. You think that's gonna change?" I asked him.

"Honestly? I think so," he replied. I raised my eyebrows.

"So when are you going to ask?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to take it slowly. I'm first going to be really good friends with her. I want her to rely on me. Then I'll give her small signs so she understands my feelings for her. If she doesn't want to be my girlfriend, then we could just be friends," he explained. I thought about it.

"What if you get to impatient?" I asked. "I mean, I can't do that with Max.. Well, she already knows that I like her...but if I faked that I didn't, and then slowly became her friend, it would just be too much for me..."

"Well, with true love comes a few problems. You're just gonna have to deal," Iggy told me, looking really serious.

I had nothing else to say after that. We flew for about a few hours in silence and then landed back down to the forest floor. I looked at my watch. It was about seven thirty. Wow. We've been flying for like four hours! I shook my head. How could time fly by so fast?

Iggy and I walked back home in silence, just looking around the neighborhood. My eyes lingered on Max's house that stood next to mine. I really wanted to talk to her. I went to the kitchen to find something to munch on before dinner which was like in thirty minutes.

I walked up to my room with packets of chips and two sodas and looked out the balcony window to see Max at her desk, frowning at a book, and scribbling something on paper. I grinned. She looked so cute when she was frustrated. I opened the bag, stuffed a chip in my mouth, and walked over to my radio, turning it on. I blasted the music on full volume, and slightly opened the balcony door. Grinning, I flopped onto my bed. This was a good excuse to talk to her.

It was a matter of seconds before I heard her annoyed voice yelling, "Turn the music down!"

Max's POV

I tried my best to finish my biology homework, but the next door neighbors had their music cranked up. I groaned and shoved myself away from the desk and walked to the balcony. I threw the doors open and walked out, leaning onto the rail.

"Turn the music down!" I hollered. I didn't expect him (I assumed it was a guy) to hear, because the music was way too loud, but suddenly it was turned down, and a dark figure walked up to the balcony and thrust the doors open. He walked out and I almost gasped.

"What the hell are you doing there?" I asked, shocked.

He raised an eyebrow, looking at me, amused.

"I happen to live here," he replied with a grin.

He leaned against the railing, both hands on either side of him.

"Are you serious?" I exclaimed angrily.

He shrugged. It took all my willpower not to go there and kick his ass for what happened earlier today.

"Where were you before? The day you came here. Iggy, my mom, and I came over, but you weren't there," he told me with a grin.

I frowned. I remember Ella texting me about the new neighbors. She said that Fang and Iggy came over. She also told me that Fang was in my room. Oh…I knew that Iggy and Fang's names seemed familiar. Wait…Fang was in my room?

"You were in my room," I accused.

He smirked and shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, I'm trying to study. Keep it down," I spat at him, before turning around to make my dramatic, haughty exit.

Of course, dramatic exits aren't always as great as planned to be. I tripped over my own feet; I can be so clumsy at times, and stumbled. My hand thrust out to catch myself, and I gripped the door of the balcony tightly, pulling myself up. I heard laughter and spun around to glare at Fang.

"Nice one," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes and walked in, doing whatever it takes to not scream in frustration.

"Hey," he called.

"What? What do you fricken want?" I exclaimed, spinning around to glare at him.

"You still looked hot, even when you're clumsy. Especially when you're clumsy wearing that," he replied.

My jaw dropped. His eyes trailed down beneath my face…there…I blushed hard when I realized that I was wearing a low-cut white tank top with really short black shorts.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, scumbag," I hissed underneath my breath.

He wasn't really supposed to hear it, but I assumed he did when he began to chuckle. I was about to leave when I couldn't resist adding a little something.

"You know, I have a boyfriend," I told him.

He raised his eyebrows, looking me up and down.

"I figured," he replied.

I rolled my eyes yet again.

"I really love him. So if you know what's right, you would keep away," I hissed.

"Yeah, but I never know what's right. I always do wrong," he replied casually with a shrug.

"Whatever. Just because he's in Canada doesn't mean we can't have a long distance relationship and that I don't love him anymore. I'm not one of those skanky girls that goes from one guy to the next. So go toy with another girl, all right? You and I both know that you're a sexist jerk who really doesn't give a shit about a girl's feelings. You just play around with her and then go shatter her heart. And I'm not going to fall for your charm," I spat at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Really? I'm hurt, Max. That you'd think so low of me," he told me in mock hurt.

I looked up, taking in a deep breath before staring back at him, containing my annoyance.

"You're going to fall in love with me, Max. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, heck maybe not even in a few years. But you will," he told me, all fortune cookie-like.

WTF? I couldn't resist laughing.

"Yeah. Right. Not even in your wildest dreams," I told him, still laughing.

"You're going to be thinking about me tonight. I know you are," he continued, as if I didn't speak.

I stopped laughing and just stared at him.

"If I am going to be thinking about you at all, it will be in a nightmare," I told him sweetly. He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You're so stubborn," he told me.

"No duh!" I exclaimed.

"Just watch," he winked at me before turning around and walking back into his room, leaving me staring at the spot where he was standing.

Jerk. Who did he think he was? Taylor Lautner? No. I would say yes to Taylor anytime. But no. Fang was just some sexist, lowlife jerk. Girls don't like him for who he is, but for his popularity and how "hot" he is. Sam was one of those few really sweet, romantic types. I was really tempted to pack all my stuff and hop onto the next flight to Canada. I found myself mumbling angrily as I stormed into my room, walking around.

"Max! Dinner!" my mom's voice echoed.

I sighed and hopped downstairs. I really didn't want to face Fang tomorrow. At all.

**I have nothing else to say...but you already know what to do.... in case you don't...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Haha. kk. thanks...byee!**

**Fly on,**

**XxMRulesXx**


	10. The Challenge

**Hey guys.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I got a 125!!! yay!!!**

**Now lets try for like 135 at the end of this chapter? **

**Cool...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR! I do own a copy of the FANG book... **

Chapter 10

Max's POV

What really annoyed me was that Fang was right. I did think about him. But not in the way he would've liked. I had dreams that I was chasing after him with a pitchfork. Haha. Now _that_ was fun. Suddenly, right when I was about to stab him, the scene changed. Damn it. I was really getting to the good part!

Now, I was in a small clearing filled with flowers. There were trees around me, slightly allowing the warm sun to filter through. Butterflies were fluttering around me and birds were chirping happily. I felt peaceful, and sighed.

I was wearing—get this—a white _dress_. Yeah, I know, unbelievable, right? So, anyways, I was wearing this long white dress that flowed down to the ground. It hung against my thin frame, pronouncing my curves. My hair was straight with a few curls here and there. I was laying down on the grass, staring up at the sky. Suddenly, a dark figure slid beside me.

I turned to look at the amazing guy who was staring lovingly at me. His olive-toned skin shone in the light, his obsidian black eyes glittered, and he was wearing a black tux. A bouquet of roses was in his hand, and he silently handed it over to me. I took it, gasping in surprise. I ran my fingers above the roses, enjoying the soft, velvety feeling of the petals. I barely felt myself thanking him; next thing I knew, he flipped over above me, hands on either side of me. He was pushed up, hovering above me, his weight pressed on his arms. He just stared at me, and I stared back. My eyes scanned his face, and he slowly bent closer. His lips barely touched mine when I woke up.

I immediately sat up, taking deep breaths. Okay… it was just a dream…no nightmare. I'm okay now. It isn't real… why did I feel this horrible feeling that I wished that he kissed me? I was going crazy. I glanced at the clock. 6:30 a.m. I sighed again, running my hand through my tangled hair, before standing up. My legs were wobbly, and I stumbled before standing up straight. I decided to take a long shower. It always helped clear my mind. I turned on the water and sighed, enjoying the feeling of the warm water caressing my skin.

It felt like heaven. I closed my eyes, forgetting all about my dream *ahem* nightmare. I walked out, shoved on a white t-shirt, jeans, and black converse. I brushed my hair, starting softly at first, but then roughly pulling to get the tangles out. My hair turned out soft and straight and I let it loose. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and ran out the door and hopped downstairs.

Ella was sitting at the table, texting on her phone, while eating her pancakes. I rolled my eyes before tapping her on her shoulder. She jumped, and looked up at me.

"Who you texting?" I asked.

She blushed…hmm…

"Uh…just someone," she muttered underneath her breath.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Right," I replied, but didn't nag.

I glanced over at Nudge who was looking awesome, as usual. She had her normally thick brown, frizzy hair in tiny curls that fell against her shoulders. She wore a pink shirt, a jean skirt, and a jean jacket that she designed herself. Her eyes were glued to the fashion magazine in front of her.

Angel was sitting at the table, her beautiful golden hair wet from her shower. It hung limply against her shoulders, her pale skin looked flushed, and her bright blue eyes shone as she saw me walk in. She wore a pale blue shirt with designer jeans (provided by Nudge and Ella) and shoes. She didn't need those jeans; she's like five years old. I walked up to her and hugged her. She smelled like strawberries and honey (might sound like a weird combination, but it smelled like heaven.)

"Hey, Angel," I whispered in her ear.

"Hiya, Max!" she replied cheerfully.

Nudge looked up at me, her eyes trailing from my hair to my shirt, to jeans, and to my shoes. She rolled her eyes, acknowledged me with a tiny nod, and returned to her magazine. My mom was at the stove, making chocolate chip pancakes (my absolute favorite!) She flipped six onto a plate, and placed it in front of me.

"I know how much you like these," she told me with a wink.

My jaw almost dropped and my mouth watered. She had never made these in like…forever! I grinned and dumped maple syrup all over it before attacking them. I didn't notice that everybody stopped whatever they were doing to glare at me, disgusted.

"What?" I asked, my mouth full.

Nudge and Ella let out a disgusted groan, Angel giggled, and my mom rolled her eyes.

"Nothing," they sighed.

I grinned and resumed eating.

I walked outside with Ella and Nudge after breakfast. Mom would drop Angel off later. We were walking past Fang's house when their door swung open, revealing none other than Fang and Iggy. Crap. I tried to hide behind Ella, but Fang's voice echoed through the once peaceful morning.

"Hey, Maxie!" he yelled.

I froze. He did _not_! Only Sam could call me that. Well, not even him, but he could call me that and get away with it. But not Fang.

"What did you call me?" I asked him angrily.

He just smirked at me.

"Maxie. You got a problem with that?" he asked me with a grin.

My hands curled up into a tight fist, nails biting into my skin. My teeth grit and I took deep, shallow breaths. I finally opened my eyes. I decided to just ignore him. Maybe he would leave me alone. If he didn't, well…let's just say that he might not be able to get any girls after I'm done with him. Unless they think him getting beat up by a girl is hot.

Iggy walked over, and I saw Ella blushing. Ohh… why didn't I see it before? Ella liked Iggy. And maybe, just maybe, Iggy liked her too! Duh! Now it was time to get them together. I smirked at Iggy, imagining myself rubbing my hands together and cackling evilly. Hmm… doesn't suit me, but oh well. They would actually make a cute couple...

Fang came beside me, slinging an arm over my shoulder. I sighed and pushed it off, walking over to Nudge. Nudge, Ella, and Iggy were grinning; they were pretty entertained. Ella was muttering about something to Iggy and he stared directly at me. Everytime I moved, Iggy looked _right_ at me. Uhh…freaky much? Finally, the tenth time I moved, Fang got annoyed.

"Aww, come on, Max. Work with me here!" he exclaimed.

I glared at him.

"No!" I exclaimed stubbornly.

"You know I really like you," he whispered, holding my hand.

Iggy made gagging noises and Nudge and Ella were giggling.

"And you know I don't like you," I hissed.

I didn't like how I liked that Fang's hand was warm and fit perfectly into mine. I immediately yanked it away and shoved Fang toward the road. He stumbled, but didn't fall. I ran forward, forcing myself between Nudge and Ella and linking arms with them. They were laughing now, along with Iggy.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed. "Damn, he's so fricken annoying. Doesn't he get that I don't like him and ever will? I hate guys like him."

"It's probably just because you're the only girl that has ever rejected him," Iggy told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Max!" yelled Fang.

We all whipped our heads back to stare at him. He was facing sideways toward us, walking backwards slowly towards the road. I frowned. What was he doing?

"You don't like me, right?" he asked.

"Duh," I muttered underneath my breath. He heard.

"Well, then. You wouldn't mind if I did this, would you?" he asked me.

My eyes widened when he walked across the road backwards and just stood there. A car was racing towards him, and started honking. It tried to swerve, but lost control. I couldn't control myself; I burst forward and leaped against Fang, pushing him and myself far back. We landed against the grass ledge that divided the two roads.

I was panting, my eyes closed, as I clutched Fang's shirt tightly. My head was buried in his chest and I took deep breaths before looking up. Fang was smirking at me. His strong muscled torso was kind of hard, and wasn't exactly comfortable. His arm was tightly holding me around the waist, and his other hand was tangled in my hair. My cheeks heated up when I realized our position. I leaped up, yanking his hand from my waist.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" I exclaimed. He just smirked at me.

"You could've fricken killed yourself, you idiot!" I continued.

"You like me," he told me with a smile. I stopped, glaring at him.

"What?"

"You like me," he repeated. I raised my eyebrows and let out a laugh.

"And why the hell would you think that?" I asked him.

"Because you helped me," he replied matter-of-factly. I shook my head, appalled.

"I fricken saved you," I exclaimed.

"Because you like me."

"No! I helped you, because I didn't want anybody to get hurt right in front of my eyes. No matter how much I hate you, I wouldn't want you to die," I told him.

"Then you don't hate me," he replied with a shrug.

I let out a scream of frustration before stomping away. I grabbed Nudge and Ella's hands and pulled them away.

"Hey! We were talking!" they exclaimed.

"Whatever," I muttered. They could see that I was ticked off and said no more. Wise choice.

"Dude, she was right on top of me! And she didn't even move," I heard Fang whisper. I growled underneath my breath.

"I guess, but she was just saving you. Anybody would have done that, Fang," Iggy replied.

"I don't know what she wants. I mean, I know that I like her. But why doesn't she like me?" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. Wasn't the answer so obvious? He was a jerk! There was nothing to like about him! Finally, we reached the school and I practically skipped to homeroom. I walked in, followed by some other people. I sat down at a random seat, looking down at my nails that Nudge had painted. Stupid kid. I started scratching some of it off when I heard someone's throat clear. I looked up, startled. The Redheaded Bitch was standing there, glaring at me with an eyebrow arched. She was surrounded by a posse of three, wanna be sluts.

One was a blonde, another was a brunette, and the third was an orange head…eh she would be rounded to a redhead I guess.

"What?" I asked, bored. I looked back down at my nails.

"You're in my spot," she spat at me. I looked at the table, in the desk, and on the chair.

"Really? I don't see "Bitch" written anywhere on here," I replied, looking back down at my hands.

Her eyes widened and the girls around her rolled their eyes in unison. I noticed they were even wearing the same clothes. Losers.

"You'd better watch it, Max. My popularity status here is like really high. One wrong move, and you're rep will go down faster than you can say your name," she hissed at me.

"Why would I even give a shit about that?" I asked her.

She slapped her hand hard against my desk, making the students who were sitting down around me jump. Ah, I see they were scared of her. Well, I wasn't.

"Oh, you would. You're life here will be a living _hell_," she told me.

"It wasn't that bad until you walked into this room. Now, get out of my way if you don't want to get a nose job," I replied. She backed away.

"Just watch it, Max," she hissed.

I rolled my eyes. Wow. She was pretty threatening. (Note the sarcasm there). I flicked her off and she gasped before spinning around and walking to another empty spot. I rolled my eyes and looked down, doodling on my notebook.

"I see you've ticked Lissa off," a gruff voice muttered.

I groaned and looked up as he slid in the seat next to me.

"When will you leave me alone?" I asked him. The rest of homeroom passed by with him continuously trying to talk to me. I noticed people were glancing at us, and I told myself that I would sit somewhere else next time. Finally, it was time for algebra 2 and I switched spots with some girl named Lacy who was thrilled by the idea of sitting behind Fang.

Fang glared at me and I winked with a smirk as I saw Lacy hanging over him like drapes. That was funny. During lunch, I sat as far away from Fang as possible, and when he tried to come closer, Liz and I moved over to her previous table. The burly guys didn't even acknowledge us as they started arguing about some stupid things muscular guys argue about. Like tattoos that move when you flex them. Uh...weird...

Fang was so annoying. I knew that I was going to burst any moment, but I tried to contain them. When I'm angry and I get "let loose" someone gets hurt. Really badly. Finally it was time for gym. I ran to the girls' locker room and threw on the ugly grey shirt and then pulled on the shorts. They stopped like three inches above my knees. Ugh. I threw my hair up into a high ponytail, sweeping my bangs back into a clip.

"I love your hair. When did you get it done last?" asked a voice. I turned around and frowned at the petite girl who was grinning up at me. She had long, silky brown hair with shining green eyes. Her skin was tanned, and she looked pretty athletic.

"Umm…I'm really not sure. About a year ago?" I told her, looking back at Liz.

"Oh. Well, I like it," she told me.

"Uhuh…thanks," I replied. I frowned. What did she want?

"Um…I heard you hate Fang, right?" she told me.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked.

She bit her lip and twirled her brown hair around her finger, her head cocked to the side.

"Well, I used to be one of his girlfriends," she told me softly.

"Is there any girl in this school he hasn't dated?" I exclaimed. She looked amused.

"Well…there are the…less appealing girls that he hasn't dated. But, yeah, I guess," she told me.

"Okay, so what's your point?" I asked her.

"I want to get back at him for cheating on me and all those other girls," she replied. I smirked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I can do that," I told her with a smirk, "You know, you're alright." She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks. I'm Kaila by the way," she added. I nodded.

"Uh…meet me after school in the library. Ella, Nudge, Liz, you, and I will talk about how to get back at him. You know, this might be fun."

"Totally. I mean, we could have like prank wars or something," she told me with a grin. I looked thoughtful.

"Not bad," I replied with a grin.

I walked out with Ella, Liz, and Kaila. We sat down in our assigned spots and began with our stretches. I noticed that Fang was all the way in the front, because his last name started with "G" and mine started with "M". Thank you, God! After stretching, we got up and went outside to the field. There was a huge track field where we had to run four times around. I ran with my friends and we just talked and laughed for most of the time.

"Hey," I heard. I rolled my eyes. Fang.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Can you just leave me alone?"

"We're playing dodgeball today," he told me with a wink, ignoring my previous request.

"Okay…"

"I bet I can beat you," he stated. My eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. If I win, then you have to stop stalking me and trying to ask me out," I told him. He thought about it for a minute.

"Deal. And if I win, I'll pick you up at…say…seven tomorrow?" he replied. My jaw dropped. He laughed.

"Unless you're scared you're gonna lose," he teased. I never back down from a dare.

"You're on," I hissed. He grinned at me and shot away.

**Tell me what you thought about it!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Uh...bye! **


	11. Goodbye, Fang

**Hey. Okay. Some of you guys want Fang to win. Other want Max to win. **

**I have a really good idea on what happens for Max to really become close to Fang. **

**Which will occur in the next chapter!**

**I swear! Please don't get mad! **

**Okay. I wrote both chapters just so I don't leave you hanging!**

Chapter 11

Max's POV

"Are you crazy?" Liz exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"No. Why?" I asked.

"Dude, Fang is like really good at dodgeball. So is Iggy. I mean, have you seen them play?" exclaimed Kaila, looking all serious.

"Well, yeah. I guess they are pretty good," I admitted.

"But, Max is really good too," Ella argued. I smiled at her.

"If you say so," Liz said in a sing song voice. I shoved her arm and she laughed.

We were playing dodgeball. Iggy and Fang were on the other team, both of them trying to get mainly me out. I noticed Fang whispering something to Iggy while keeping an eye on me. I frowned. How did that kid know exactly where to throw? It was just so freaky! I caught a ball that was flung towards me and looked at the tall brown haired guy who threw it.

"You're out!" I yelled at him, and he grumbled before sitting out.

"So, anyways…what are you going to do if you lose?" asked Kaila.

"I won't, but if I did, then that would suck," I stated.

"No duh," Ella whispered.

I ignored her. We continued to play, and finally everybody was out except for Iggy, Me, Fang, and Liz. Everybody was cheering. Liz and I glared at Fang, but we also kept an eye on Iggy. Iggy threw a ball towards my leg and I bent down to catch it, tripping back. Dang that boy threw hard. I almost dropped the ball. The coach blew the whistle and he was out. Iggy cursed before walking over to the crowd of students that were out.

Fang threw a ball at me, but I dodged it and Liz took the hit. She looked sympathetically at me before going to the line. I grabbed the small red ball that was closest to me. Fang held a blue one and we just stared each other down. Without warning, I flashed my wrist forward and let go of the ball, watching it spiral towards him. He threw his too and they both clashed together before dropping down in the middle.

Surprisingly, the red ball burst with a loud pop. The red coating was torn. I raised my eyebrows. And I thought Iggy threw hard. Dang. Immediately, I grabbed another ball and flung it at him. He ducked and picked up another one before flinging it back at me. I tried to focus on catching it, but it was just a green blur as it pummeled toward me.

It hit me right in the chest; hard. I clutched onto it while I stumbled back, a loud gasp escaping my mouth. The class erupted with cheers and I looked down. I caught it. I won! Fang wouldn't annoy me anymore! I grinned and saw him standing there, looking at me, appalled. I winked at him and everyone swarmed to change. My chest hurt bad, but I would go through any pain to get Fang away from me.

"OMG you did it! Fang might not bother you anymore!" squealed Ella.

"Yeah. I think that was a pretty good way to get back at him," Kaila told me, looking thoughtful.

"Really?" I scoffed.

"Totally. Dude, did you see his face? I'm thinking that he really liked you. Like for real. Maybe we should call off the pranks? Just for a while. To see how he acts after this," she told me with a slight shrug.

I shrugged and walked outside with my gym bag, deep in thought. Would Fang really leave me alone? He didn't seem like the kind of guy who kept to his promises. We departed to our lockers. I got my folder and pencil bag for computer science. Ugh. Such a boring class. As I walked down the hall, I caught a glimpse of Fang.

His head was hung down low. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets. He looked up at me when I walked by, a small smile forming on his lips. He walked over and I found myself sighing.

"Hey," he told me.

"What? I told you that if I won, then you would have to leave me alone. Or was that a lie?" I asked him sternly. He smiled sadly at me and looked down before nodding.

"Yeah. I just came to tell you that I still like you. But, if you want your space, I'll give it to you. No complaints," he told me, raising his hands. I raised an eyebrow, looked him up and down, and then nodded stiffly.

"Goodbye, Fang," I told him before sauntering off.

Way to be dramatic. I heard a sigh, but didn't look behind me as I walked off to computer science. But I couldn't help but feel a little sad.

Fang's POV

Damn. I can't believe I lost. I seriously cannot believe it. I mean; I'm fricken genetically enhanced! And I lost to a _girl_. As everyone cheered for her, she looked up at me and grinned. My heart nearly stopped and I felt warm inside. She then winked, teasingly, and I was zapped into reality. She really didn't like me. And, because I always kept to my promises, I had to let go of her. She didn't want me anyways. So why should I keep running after her? I looked down, shocked, wondering how this even happened. Iggy came over and clapped my back.

"It's okay, dude. It's just one girl. You can find better ones. Besides, it's not like a rule you have to follow, so I mean you don't have to stay away from her," Iggy told me.

"Yeah. But, Igs, I really think that…she's the one. I'm really starting to think that she doesn't like me. At all. Maybe she just needs some space," I replied, rubbing my head. Iggy stayed silent as we walked to go change.

"I got an idea," he exclaimed. I looked up at him, bored.

"Okay. Just stop following her, stop talking to her, stop doing anything to her. Just ignore her completely. Act like she doesn't even exist," he told me. I frowned.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I exclaimed angrily.

"No. Listen. After a while, she might actually miss you going after her. Then, she might actually come to you. Dude, that always happens!" Iggy exclaimed. That actually wasn't that bad of an idea…

"When does it happen? But, actually, not bad," I replied.

"I'm a relationship wiz," Iggy told me with a proud grin. I whacked the back of his head.

"Yeah? Where's that getting you with Ella?" I asked. That shut him up. I grinned. We got out and I saw Max walking to her locker and then walking by me to class. Iggy nudged me.

"Go. Talk to her and act all mysterious. She will be thinking of you. That always draws the girls in," Iggy whispered.

"Max is different," I replied, shaking my head.

It was worth the try though. I shoved my hands deep into my pockets, hung my head down, and looked up when Iggy told me to. Max was staring at me intently, causing me to smile. A flash of annoyance crossed her face and then uncertainty. I walked over and I heard her sigh. Was I that annoying? I frowned.

"Hey," I said softly, looking down at her.

She bit her lip, looking down at the floor before flicking her eyes up to mine. Her chocolate brown eyes melted into mine and I found myself staring intently at her.

"What? I told you that if I won, then you would have to leave me alone. Or was that a lie?" she snapped.

Her eyes turned cold again. I sighed and smiled sadly before nodding.

"Yeah. I just came to tell you that I still like you," I told her, backtracking at her glare, "But, if you want your space, I'll give it to you. No complaints."

I raised my hands, watching her doubtful look. She raised an eyebrow, looked me up and down, then nodded slightly.

"Goodbye, Fang," she replied before sauntering off.

I sighed, and watched her. Her silky blonde hair fluttered behind her and her hips swayed lightly as she walked farther away. I felt like sinking to the floor and yelling, but I willed myself to walk to class. Avoiding Max. Not talking to her. That was pretty hard for me, due to the fact that I usually get whatever I want. I slumped into a seat in my next class and rested my head in my hands, just staring down at my notebook.

Max's POV

I was at home, chatting with Amy on facebook. I heard music blasting on next door. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the balcony and yelled out, "Hey!"

The volume immediately lowered. I raised my eyebrows and walked back to my computer, just staring at the screen. Fang was…mysterious. And he was actually keeping a distance. I mean, I didn't think he would actually do that. I frowned, gnawing lightly on my bottom lip.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Everyday, whenever I walk to class, I always see Fang looking out the window or down at his desk. He pointedly ignored me. We only talked when absolutely necessary; like when asking to borrow something or when we were working together on something. Otherwise, Fang was just plain quiet. He still hung out with the group, but never talked. People were eyeing him, confused. He never once hit on another girl.

People were whispering, wondering if he was emo or depressed or something. One day, he came to class with bags underneath his eyes. Did I do this to him? Was I making him…depressed? How could that even happen? I'm just another girl. Like the other ones he dated. Why should one rejection change anything? It was seriously freaking me out. I felt myself eyeing him in concern. The only person he talked to was Iggy. And not even that much. Some people were glaring at me, blaming it on me. Whatever!

Finally, I just couldn't stand it. During lunch, I sat right across from him and looked him straight in the eye.

"What the hell are you doing, Fang?" I exclaimed. He looked surprised.

"What are you talking about?" his voice was dull. I almost cringed.

"You're…lifeless!" I exclaimed.

"Really? I didn't notice," he replied, bored.

"Look. Don't act like that. Just because one girl rejected you doesn't mean you have to go into this…depression! Seriously it's scaring people. And it's just a rejection, it's not like we were deeply in love or anything. So knock it off!" I exclaimed and walked away.

I heard murmurs through the originally quiet lunchroom. Like he actually cared about me. He was just sad because one girl rejected him and his rep would go down because of that. Whatevs.

"But you aren't just any girl. You're the one," I heard him whisper.

I didn't dare to look back at him. At home, Angel was jumping up and down squealing. Ella, Nudge, and I shared a glance.

"What's up, Angel?" I asked.

"My birthday party is Saturday! Which is tomorrow! I'm so excited! Mommy is inviting all of my friends over! She also invited Sam and Amy!" she squealed.

"Really?" I exclaimed. "Sam and Amy are coming?"

"Yes, honey. I called them about a week ago to ask, and their parents allowed them to come. Actually, it was _supposed _to be a surprise," my mom replied, glaring teasingly at Angel.

Angel giggled and blushed, "Oopsies!" A smile spread across my face. Sam was coming. I ran to my phone and dialed his number before rushing upstairs.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Sam!" I exclaimed.

"Oh…hey, Max!" he exclaimed. His voice almost sounded…like he was bored or regretful or something. Or like reluctant to talk to me.

"I can't wait for you and Amy to come! It's going to be great!" I exclaimed, a smile spreading across my face.

"Yeah," Sam replied with a…nervous laugh. Why was he nervous? I frowned.

"Sam, are you okay?" I asked with a frown.

"Yeah, totally," he replied.

"You sure? You seem…kind of down," I told him. He chuckled.

"Nah. I'm fine," he told me.

"You better be. I can't believe you're coming!" I squealed and we talked for hours.

That night, I fell asleep, happy and peaceful. The thought of Sam coming made me feel giddy. I had missed him so much. Tomorrow was going to be the best day of my life.

**Chapter 12 will be posted soon! **

**Review!**

**Oh and I didn't edit this because I had to go to bed, so if it needs fixing tell me and I'll go back and fix it! =P**


	12. You are not the One

**Hey. After finishing this chapter, I read the reviews. And you guys were totally right!**

**That's all I'm going to say!**

**Read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**I think this might be my favorite chapter, because I think it's kind of sweet. **

Chapter 12

Max's POV

It was Saturday. Angel's party was ready. The whole house was decorated with pink and white streamers and…stuff. Our house transformed into a castle and I felt sick. But I would do anything to make my little Angel smile. We had a huge wedding-like cake in the kitchen that we all baked ourselves. I was really proud of it, even though I just supervised… hey, not everybody can cook!

According to Angel, everybody was supposed to wear a fancy "princess" dress. Even me! So, Ella and Nudge naturally had to give me a makeover and Liz came to help pin me down. We had fought a lot. Ella, Nudge, and Liz had chased me all over the place, and I…slapped Ella who wasn't really happy with that. They finally managed to pin me down and transform me. Dang Liz was pretty strong! So now, here I was facing my mom, my sisters, and my best friend.

My mom was in a long, elegant red dress that flowed down the ground. She was wearing a gold, plastic crown with red and blue plastic jewels embedded on it. Around her neck hung a ruby necklace. She wore tall red heels and bright red lipstick. Her brown hair was piled up into a bun.

Ella wore a jade colored dress that ended above her knees. She wore an emerald necklace, bracelet, and earrings. She wore light green, sparkly eyeshadow, blush, and dark pink lipstick. She stood elegantly on tall, green heels. Her hair was soft and was let loose around her. Nudge wore a lavender colored dress that brushed against the floor, an amethyst necklace with matching earrings, and purple high heels. Her hair was curled and pinned up.

Liz wore a black dress that went down to her knees. It was low cut, and a blackish red rose bloomed from the left sleeve. Her hair had dark red streaks in it, she wore thick black eyeliner, a light red eyeshadow, blush, and red lipstick. Black gems hung from her ears and around her neck.

"Alright, Max. Close your eyes," Ella told me. I felt myself spinning around, facing the mirror.

"Open them!" Nudge and Liz exclaimed, excited.

"Gosh, guys. This isn't like prom or anything!" I exclaimed, annoyed.

I took a deep breath, and opened my eyes, looking at the mirror. I gasped. That girl was not me! She was so…beautiful. The girl had chocolate brown eyes with black eyeliner lined around it. She had on light blue eyeshadow that shimmered when the light shone on it. Instead of lipstick, she had on bright pink lipgloss. Her cheeks were rosy red. She was wearing a sapphire necklace, matching earrings, and a dark blue dress that flowed down to the ground. It hung against her frame perfectly, outlining her curves. Her hair was long, and curled. It bounced against her shoulders, and the brown highlights stood out remarkably. That girl was just too girly to be me!

I turned around to look at Ella, Nudge, and my mom. The smiled happily at me.

"Wow," was all I said.

"She likes it!" they all squealed. I didn't say that but…anything to prevent the tears…

Now, we were downstairs. Angel was hopping up and down in her pink dress. She had on a shiny silver crown and strands of golden ribbon hung against her curled hair. Her bright blue eyes shone with excitement. I was excited too. I couldn't wait for Sam to come. The doorbell rang. I ran to it and yanked it open. There stood none other than Sam. My face immediately split into a grin. He was wearing a black tux, grinning at me as well. His eyes suddenly grew wide and he looked me up and down.

"Woah…Max…y-you-you l-l-look…" he muttered.

I threw my arms around him, hugging him close to me. My hands wound in his brown hair, and he kissed me on my cheek as I looked up into his brooding brown eyes.

"I missed you so much," I whispered. He smiled, stroking my face.

"Me too," he replied.

Then, of course, Amy had to ruin the moment. She came in from behind him, wearing a beautiful mauve dress. Her red hair was half up in a bun, and half down. She looked amazing. I hugged her too and she grinned at me. Something about her expression made her look sad. What was up with the two of them?

We went to the kitchen to talk with Ella and Nudge. The doorbell rang. Girls all dressed up like princesses ran in. It rang again and more little girls started storming in. The whole place was erupted with loud squeals and shrieks. There was music and snacks. All of them were just dancing around. I laughed as Angel pranced across the room, jumping from couch to couch.

"She's adorable," Amy giggled.

"I know, right?" I exclaimed. I reached out to hold Sam's hand. I noticed Amy glaring at it and frowned. Something was going on.

"I'm going to go use the restroom," Sam told me.

"Okay," I replied with a grin, missing his warm hand over mine.

I resumed talking to Amy. Amy and Liz got along pretty well. After a while, Amy slipped off somewhere else. Soon, it was time to go cut the cake with Angel. I looked around, but Sam and Amy weren't there.

"Hey, where are Sam and Amy?" I asked Liz.

"I don't know. Let's go look," Liz replied. She searched on the second floor while I went up to my room. Maybe he was in there. I opened the door. No. I walked to Ella's room. Nope. I strolled to the bathroom and opened that. And gasped. Sam was there, alright. With Amy. And they were kissing.

Amy was sitting on the counter, her arms tangled in his hair, bending down low. Sam was reaching up, his arm clutching her butt, and they were making out. They immediately pulled away when they heard the door open. I was trembling, my eyes were wide, and my jaw was dropped.

"Oh. Shit," Sam muttered. I opened my mouth and closed it. Then opened it again. And closed it. I had no idea what to say. My heart felt like it was getting ripped to pieces. Tears pricked against my eyes, and I felt weak. My breath came out all raggedy.

"Max…I—"

"No! What…what…" I trailed off.

"Max. I'm sorry," he whispered, looking down.

A sob ripped through me, and to me, it sounded like a shriek. I spun around and flew down the stairs.

"Max!" both Sam and Amy called.

No. I couldn't take the image of Sam and Amy kissing out of my head. It was just stuck in there. How could they do this to me? I loved Sam. I thought he was the one! And Amy knew how much I loved him. Yet, she still went after him. He hurt me. I didn't think Sam was like that. Tears started flowing down my face as I stumbled down the stairs, tripping on those stupid, God damn heels. I ran through the crowd of little kids, knocking some down.

"Max!" Liz, Ella, and Nudge exclaimed.

I opened the door and flung myself out, just running nowhere. It was raining. Just my luck. I tripped and fell, sliding roughly against the sidewalk. I felt my cheek and arms stinging. I felt warm stickiness surrounding me, but I didn't care. I curled up into a ball and shrieked. Yes. I shrieked. Sam was everything to me. And he _cheated_ on me. I had loved him. And he betrayed me.

Yes, I understand that long distance relationships never work. But he shouldn't have cheated on me! He should've just broken up with me! I started sobbing. Hard. My whole frame was trembling. I felt so weak.

"Max," I heard a voice call softly. I heard a pair of feet making its way towards me.

"Go away," I moaned, sobbing. My heart ached and throbbed. Strong, wiry arms wrapped around me, holding me close to him.

I leaned against his shirt, my hands pressed against his muscular torso and my face against his shoulder. And I sobbed my heart out. He murmured words of comfort into my ear, hands running comfortingly through my wet hair. I clung onto him like a lifeline, face pressed against his damp shirt.

"Max, Max, Max," he cooed, "It's okay."

Finally, after a long time, the tears finally stopped, and I started to hiccup. Then shudder. Then, I just felt empty. Like my whole soul had flowed out of me with my tears. I just gave up, lying limply against his shoulder. My eyelids drooped.

"Max? Max!" exclaimed a rough voice, shaking me violently. My eyes snapped open, and I stared up at him.

"Fang," I croaked out. Fang looked freaked and concerned. His glittering black eyes stared deep into mine. His black hair shone with tiny water droplets. His shirt was soaked, but I was too sad to feel embarrassed.

"What happened? Max, you're bleeding," he whispered, his fingers lightly hovering above my cheek. It stung, but I didn't care. He helped me up and I leaned against him.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I just stared blankly at him. _What do you think, Sherlock! _I thought. But I couldn't form those words through my lips. It was like I couldn't feel anymore.

"Oh. Right," he muttered. I kicked my heels off and watched them spinning towards the bushes. Fang suddenly swooped down and scooped me up bridal style. I looked up at him, astonished.

"I'm going to take you home," he whispered to me. I shook my head violently. He sighed.

"Fine. You don't mind coming to mine?" he asked. I thought about it for a minute before sighing with a slight nod.

"Okay," he told me.

I buried my face into his chest, trying to escape the freezing cold droplets. Closing my eyes, I smelt in his scent. It was husky, and smelt like pine trees. He was really warm, and I found myself enjoying being in this position. No! I'm just kidding! Really! Point is, I almost forgot that I was sad about... _Sam_. Key word: almost. I felt myself rocking, feeling comfortable in Fang's arms, as he walked. My eyelids drooped.

Suddenly, I was enveloped in warmth, and I raised my head to look around me. I was in Fang's house. I shuddered from the change of temperature. Fang took me up to his room and placed me on his bed in a sitting position. He grabbed a towel and started rubbing my arms to make me feel warm. That was…dare I say…sweet. I shuddered again, and he wrapped the towel around me before pulling me to his side.

"What the hell happened?" he exclaimed.

"I don't want to talk about it now," I whispered.

"Woah! It speaks!" he exclaimed, in an attempt to make me laugh…or to annoy me, but I just looked down.

Tears prickled against my eyes, and I willed myself not to cry. As if sensing that I was about to cry, he hugged me tight. I rested my chin on his shoulder, looking up at his wall. It was dark blue. His comforters were black, as expected. He had a black desk shoved against one wall, a bookshelf against the other which was crammed with books that looked untouched, a computer, a flat screen T.V, and a _fridge_. Yup. You heard me. I pulled away and looked down. He went to grab me a blanket, and I snuggled into it. We sat together in silence, him looking at me, and me looking down at the blanket around me.

"Um…do you want something to change into? I know you're probably uncomfortable in that wet dress," he told me. I looked up at him and nodded silently. He smiled before walking to his closet.

He opened it and pulled out black sweatpants and a clean grey sweatshirt. I thanked him and walked to the bathroom. I walked over to the mirror and almost gasped. I looked _terrible_. My eyes were red and swollen from all the crying. The eyeshadow was almost washed off from the rain, and mascara was trickling down my face; a lot of it! My lipgloss was smeared, my cheeks flushed. One of the cheeks was scraped roughly, with blood trickling down. I looked depressed, and just horrible. I shuddered.

My dress was sopping wet. The curls had unwound, and now my hair hung limply against my shoulders. I pulled my sapphire dress over my head, which clung to my body. It took a while, but I finally managed to rip it off of me. I threw it on the counter next to the sink. I sighed. My bra and underwear was wet, but I would just have to deal. I pulled the grey sweatshirt over my head and then the sweatpants. I washed my face, but some of the mascara was still left over. Ugh. I really didn't want to get out of the room, but I guess I had to.

I opened the door and walked out silently. Fang was on the bed, looking out the window, with his hands in his lap. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Hey," he told me.

I nodded back. He got up, holding an emergency kit. He opened it and bandaged my cheek up. I smiled at him in thanks.

"Wait right here," he told me before sneaking out the door.

I looked down at my hands, taking deep shuddery breaths, trying not to think about Sam. After a few minutes, Fang came back. He was holding two mugs of hot chocolate and balancing a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the crook of his arm. I reached up to grab the cookies before they fell and set them next to me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Drink up," he told me with a smile.

I smiled in reply and reached over to grab a cup of hot chocolate. My hands cradled it, and I closed my eyes, feeling the heat radiate through my body. I took a sip and sighed. The warm milk slid down my throat, and I felt peaceful. I grabbed a couple cookies and dipped it into my cup. After I was done, I set the mug down and wiped my mouth. Little did I know that Fang was watching me the whole time. I blushed, embarrassed as he looked at me with an amused expression.

"Wow. You ate more than half of these cookies," he told me with a smirk. I blushed harder. His hand reached up to stroke my cheek.

"It's okay. Like I said, I like girls who eat whatever they like whenever they want to," he told me. I smiled and he grinned back. I actually felt comfortable sitting in Fang's room with him. He was really nice, funny, and sweet when he wasn't all sexist. I liked the new him. Plus, he didn't look as depressed as he did before; he looked kind of content.

"So…where are your parents? And Iggy?" I asked.

"My dad still didn't come back from Canada. He was supposed to, but he had to stay there. My mom is at some party, as usual. Iggy is…out," he told me, looking down.

"Oh. Okay," I told him. There was an awkward silence before I said, "Maybe… I think… I have to go."

"Alright. But…um…if you just want to talk about anything, just come to me," he told me with a smile. I looked at him and nodded.

"Sure," I told him. I walked to the doorway and looked back at him.

"Fang?" I asked, tentatively.

"Yeah?" he was sitting lazily on his bed, staring after me.

"Thanks," I whispered.

He smiled and nodded. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly. He seemed surprised, but his arms wound around me. I closed my eyes and then pulled away from him.

"Friends?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow, looked me up and down, and then nodded.

"Friends," he agreed.

I grinned, swooping down to kiss his cheek. I pulled away, astonished. Fang looked surprised too, as he reached up to touch his cheek lightly. I just couldn't control myself. I waved and then walked away, over to my house. I dreaded seeing my mom and my sisters and Liz. I hoped that Amy and Sam weren't there. It would just hurt me even more. I took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. The door swung open, revealing my mom.

"Oh, sweetie!" she exclaimed, seeing my tears. She hugged me, ignoring that I was wet and in Fang's clothes.

"Max!" chimed a bunch of voices. I looked up. Liz, Nudge, Ella, and Angel were looking up at me, concerned.

"Where were you?" asked Ella in a whisper. I sat down at the couch and told them almost everything. From Sam cheating on me to going to Fang's. They all hugged me tightly, whispering words of comfort in my ear.

"Where are they?" I asked my mom, wiping the stray tears from my eyes.

I wouldn't shed another tear from here on. I had to move on. I had my friends to help me. And Fang. I think I needed him. When I was with him, I didn't feel sad. I felt…peaceful, happy, and carefree. He was like…the air I needed to breathe. , but I knew that I shouldn't get closer to him. If he broke my heart, I would crumble into pieces. I then realized that I loved him. Not that way, but like a brother. And I needed him for me to feel happy.

"Sam left on an early flight. He just couldn't stay. He said that he was sorry, but we had no idea what for, and then he just fled. Amy…well, honey, she's still here. She's upstairs. In your room, waiting. She said that she wanted to stay with you. To apologize. We weren't sure what for, though," my mom told me.

"Yeah. I mean, the thought of Sam cheating on you was like really weird to us, because you guys are like the perfect couple! But, yeah. Ella and Liz and I are going to totally shun her off. Let's bitch out to her. That bitch!" Nudge exclaimed, looking extremely mad.

"Monique Tiffany-Krystal Martinez! Watch your language, young lady!" my mother exclaimed, using Nudge's full name. Nudge rolled her eyes and muttered underneath her breath. They all hugged me, and then we departed for bed.

"Do you want to do the usual thing we do when a boy breaks our heart?" asked Ella, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You mean eating junk food all night while watching a bunch of scary movies while she is crying her eyes out?" Liz asked.

"I'm pretty sure she already did the crying part. I mean, look at her makeup!" Nudge whispered, giving me another hug.

"Nah. I just want to go sleep," I told them.

"Okay, honey. Nite," Liz told me, giving me a hug. I ran up the stairs, opening the door of my bedroom. I was face to face with none other than Amy the slut. Ugh. I really didn't want to face her now.

"Max!" her eyes widened when she took in my appearance.

"I'm so sorry! Please, please just—" she told me.

"Amy. Just stop. You've caused enough damage. You know how much I loved him, yet you still went after him. Just leave me alone," I told her in a monotone. She looked surprised and nodded, blinking back tears.

"Okay," she told, her voice quivering, "But I'm sorry."

"Right," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. She looked sad as she tried to reach out to hug me, but I ducked away from her. She stood staring at me for a second.

Then she walked out of my room and I slammed mine shut, leaping onto my bed, curling up in a ball. I know I promised myself I wouldn't cry again over that cheater, but I couldn't help it. I wept all night until I finally cried myself to sleep. In Fang's clothes. And guess who starred in my dreams tonight?

**So…I hope you liked it!**

**Oh, and someone asked if Max was genetically enhanced. Nope! She isn't! She's just a tough chick!**

**Well she's kinda OOC in this chapter. I mean, that's what love can do to you!**

**Anyways…**

**Fang and Iggy are the only ones who are genetically enhanced; they have wings and great hearing, and all that jazz! **

**REVIEW!!! Thanx! **

**Oh and I got a LOT of great reviews, so I'm SOOOO happy! Thank you guys sooo sooo much!**


	13. I'm Here for You

**ZOMG!!!! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG !!!!!! okay...I'll stop now....**

**I'm just soooo happy that I actually got 219 reviews!!!! That's like...soo awesome! Thank you guys soo soo soooo much! **

**I really feel happy and more excited to write more! Thanx sooo much! **

**Anyways, here's chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: Yeah so I don't own MR...the amazing JP does =P**

**Oh and also, PLEASE READ: **

**Just because I really don't want to add an A/N chapter cuz those just annoy me.... cuz i get all excited that an author put up a chapter, but it ends up not being a chapter...**

**;( anyways..**

**PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!!!! I REALLY WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE AN ACTUAL CHAPTER!!!!!! SO AGAIN PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS FOR WHAT TO DO NEXT!!! **

Chapter 13

Fang's POV

I stared out of my balcony, with my legs swung over the railing. The sky was dark and gloomy. It would rain soon. I looked over at Max's house, thinking about her, as usual. Suddenly, I saw a guy resembling Max's boyfriend walking up to the house. I knew it was him; I could see him as clear as day, and he was on the pictures I saw in Max's room. My teeth grit and my hand had curled into a tight fist, the nails biting into my skin. I took in deep, shallow breaths. He was a lucky guy. I hung my head low, staring down at my hands.

A redhead was next to him, wearing a fancy dress. And she was holding his hand. Woah…what? Did he break up with Max or something? Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I called in a bored tone, staring intently at the two. I didn't look up as someone walked in behind me.

"Hey," Iggy said.

"Yo."

"I heard Max's sister Angel is having a birthday party," Iggy told me.

"Yup," I replied, watching the door open.

I could recognize Max's tanned and toned arms wrapping around Sam's neck. Her head rested against his shoulder and I saw her bright smile. He made her happy. I sighed, closing my eyes. But, why was he holding the redhead's hand? I swear if that guy was cheating on Max, I would kill him.

"What's up?" Iggy asked.

"Nothing. Max still loves her boyfriend. You're little relationship "advice" sucked. Idiot," I muttered.

"Hey!" exclaimed Iggy, whacking the back of my head. I whipped around and pushed him. He fell against the door, and the frame shook. He started laughing.

"Oh, you have anger problems," Iggy hissed at me.

"Oh, shut up," I hissed back, staring at Sam, Max, and the red head who walked inside. I would keep an eye on them.

"Well. I'm going to go for a fly. Be back at like…midnight. Wanna come with?" Iggy asked me.

"I thought you were the one that said that we shouldn't fly in the day," I replied.

"Well whatev," Iggy exclaimed.

"Nah. I'll just hang here," I replied, staring out again. Iggy frowned at me.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Dude, really, Max is just one girl. Get over her," Iggy told me.

"Yeah, and you still won't give up the hope that maybe Ella likes you," I muttered back.

Iggy paled, spun around, and stormed out. He, yet again, looked like those girls storming off when they were mad on T.V. I imagined him with long hair, flicking it back and storming off impatiently on neon pink high heels…woah…that was a really weird thought. And I thought Iggy was weird.

I stretched my muscles and then turned the T.V. on, flipping through channels. I reached over to the fridge, opened it, and grabbed a cold coke can out. Popping it open, I chugged it down. I was barely watching the T.V. All I was thinking about was Max. And Sam. And that redhead. I'm serious. If that ass Sam is trying to cheat on Max, I would kill him. Suddenly, it began to rain. Iggy would get drenched. I grinned. That would be funny. But, he was probably smart enough to figure out that it would be raining. I tried to focus on the show, but couldn't. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the bed.

Faintly, I heard loud, annoying clicks and scrapes. I opened my eyes and frowned. That was when I heard the soft thump and the loud shriek. I immediately leaped up and ran to the balcony. I looked out and saw a girl sprawled onto the sidewalk. Her whole body was shaking, so I assumed she was crying. I frowned and raced downstairs, threw the door open and ran towards her.

She was wearing a sapphire colored dress and the same colored high heels. She had curly, but limp, golden hair with striking brown highlights. She was shivering from the rain, and I could hear her sobs. She looked so weak. _Max._ Sam had hurt her. My jaw clenched, and my hands curled up into fists. All I could see was red. I closed my eyes, and then opened them again. I needed to help her.

"Max," I exclaimed, reaching her.

"Go away," she moaned, sobbing.

Her voice cracked, and she shuddered again. That God damned son of a bitch! But what if he didn't hurt her? What if she was just crying because of something else? No. It took a lot to make this girl cry, I knew that. It had to be Sam's fault. I knelt beside her and gently wrapped my arms around her shaking shoulders. I pulled her up from the ground and looked at her face.

Her eyes were closed, and tears were streaming down. Her mascara was running, and staining her cheeks. Her left cheek had a huge gash, and blood was trickling down from it. Her hair hung limp against her, her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were blue. She looked so heartbroken my heart felt like it was torn into pieces. She still looked beautiful, in this state.

I pressed her against me, and she placed her hands on my torso. Her head nuzzled onto my shoulder and then up to the crook of my neck. And she sobbed. So hard I felt like crying too. It was like watching the world flooding over. Her hands gripped my shirt tightly, and she curled up in my lap. I murmured words of comfort into her ear, running my hands lightly in her tangled, wet hair. My shirt was becoming damp with her tears and from the rain. Her blood stained my shirt as well, but I didn't care. I only cared that this beautiful, innocent angel was crying her heart out.

It felt so good holding her to me. I just rocked her to the side, trying to calm her down. She wouldn't stop crying. I felt tears sting my own eyes. Her pain was my pain. Dang, Fang! When were you becoming such a mush ball?

"Max, Max, Max," I cooed, "It's okay."

Finally, after a long time, she finally stopped crying and began hiccupping. I rubbed her back soothingly. She suddenly shuddered hard and then lay limp against me. She had cried her whole soul out and had given up. Her hold on my shirt loosened, and she slumped against me. Her eyelids drooped. Shit! Was she going to faint? Or was she just tired?

"Max? Max!" I exclaimed in a rough voice, shaking her violently.

Her eyes snapped open and she stared into me, annoyed, her chocolate brown eyes melting into mine.

"Fang," she croaked out. My eyes scanned her face. She bit her lip, and looked down.

"What happened? Max, you're bleeding," I whispered, trailing my fingers against her cheek.

She winced, and I immediately pulled back. I needed to take her home before she got sick. I gently untangled her from me and then pulled her up. She leaned into my side and I put a hand around her to support her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, concerned.

Max just stared at me, her expression incredulous. Her expression read, _"No. I'm fine. I was just sobbing my heart out for the heck of it. You should try it."_ Even though she looked too depressed and lifeless to talk, she was still the stubborn, witty girl I knew and loved.

"Oh. Right," I muttered.

I looked down, feeling immensely stupid. Suddenly, Max kicked her heels off. We watched as they spun into the bushes, creating a soft rustling sound as they crawled into the bushes. I swooped down and scooped Max up in my arms bridal style. The look she gave me was so surprised. I tried to smile at her, but just couldn't. Like I said; her pain was my pain.

"I'm going to take you home," I whispered to her. Her eyes widened and shock spread across her face. She shook her head violently. I sighed.

"Fine. You don't mind coming to mine?" I asked.

I knew she probably didn't want to. I mean, she hated me. But I had to help her. I just did. Max's nose scrunched up as she thought. She looked so adorable. I found myself smiling. Her round brown eyes suddenly met mine and she nodded with a small sigh.

"Okay," I told her.

Max buried her face into my chest and I took a whiff of her. She smelled like warm vanilla. Her skin was soft and creamy, and she felt so fragile yet strong in my arms. I pressed my face into her hair. It smelled like…natural. Not like hair products that Lissa used. She put so much crap in her hair, but Max was different. I liked it. No. I _loved_ it.

I walked toward my house. I kicked the already opened door wider and was enveloped with warmth. I normally wasn't one to feel cold, but I definitely felt the difference in temperature. Max raised her head from my chest and looked around. I took her upstairs to my room and placed her lightly onto my bed. I rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a clean towel and walked over to Max. She looked frozen, and her skin was blue. I put it around her and started rubbing her arms and back to make her warm.

Some kind of expression crossed her face. I couldn't recognize it. Was it…possibly love? I frowned and shook the thought away. Of course not. Max made it clear that she hated me. I knew she was too depressed to get mad so I pulled her to my side. I was pretty sure I knew what happened, but I wanted to hear it from her.

"What the hell happened?" I exclaimed. She just stared at me and then looked down.

"I don't want to talk about it now," she finally whispered.

"Woah! It speaks!" I exclaimed, in an attempt to lighten the mood. She just bit her lip.

I noticed her eyes tearing up again. I hugged her against me tightly. She rested her head on my shoulder. After a minute, she pulled away. I grabbed the nearest blanket and enveloped her into it. We sat together in silence. I looked at her while she looked down. She looked really uncomfortable in that dress. But first, let me say, she looked beautiful in that. And I never thought I would see the day that _Max_ would wear a dress. Well, she did in the picture, but I mean I never thought that I would actually be there to see her in a dress. Let's just say she has an amazing figure, but I already knew that. Oh shit, I was thinking sexist again. Max hated that.

"Um…do you want something to change into? I know you're probably uncomfortable in that wet dress," I told her.

She looked up at me and then nodded slowly. I smiled and walked over to my closet, ruffling my hair back.

I opened it and pulled out black sweatpants and a clean grey sweatshirt. I handed it to her and she thanked me before walking to the bathroom. I ran to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit before running back to my room. I sat down on my bed and placed my hands in my lap. Max. My angel. Wait… I shouldn't think about her like that, because she obviously didn't like me in that way! I frowned. If it was seriously Sam's fault, actually even if it wasn't, I would still hurt him.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. I looked up and saw Max standing there, looking embarrassed. I smiled at her. She looked incredibly beautiful in the dress, but this suited her much more.

"Hey," I told her.

She nodded back. I sighed. What could I do to make her feel better? I looked up to see that she had washed her face, but the mascara was still smeared on her face. Her grazed cheek needed caring. I got up, holding the emergency kit. I walked over to her, making her sit on the bed. Tenderly, I bandaged her cheek up. When I was done, she still looked empty and I knew what would help her. She loved chocolate chip cookies. I saw her eating those every day during lunch.

"Wait right here," I told her before sneaking out the door.

I ran down to the kitchen. Good thing mom and Iggy were out. I grabbed two mugs and prepared hot chocolate. Then I grabbed Iggy's homemade chocolate chip cookies from the pantry and dumped a bunch on a plate before going up stairs. When Max saw me, she leaped up and grabbed the cookies which threatened to fall over. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Drink up," I told her with a smile.

She smiled in reply, and it actually looked…happy. I instantly felt happy. See? Her pain, my pain and her happiness was mine too! I was a lovesick mutant bird kid!

She reached over to grab a cup of hot chocolate. Her hands cradled it, and her eyes fluttered shut. She took a sip and sighed. A peaceful look crossed her face, and I felt myself grinning. Her hand shot out and grabbed a couple cookies. She dipped it into her mug and ate. I did the same. After we were done, I set the mug down and wiped my mouth. Max did the same, and I found myself staring at her with an amused expression. That girl was a pretty big eater. She looked up at me and blushed before staring down.

"Wow. You ate more than half of these cookies," I told me with a smirk.

She blushed harder. Suddenly, without a warning, I reached up to stroke her warm cheeks. I was surprised, but covered it. Max's eyes widened, but she didn't move. She probably was embarrassed that I said that. Oops.

"It's okay. Like I said, I like girls who eat whatever they like whenever they want to," I told her.

I watched as a smile spread across her face and I found myself grinning back. We began to talk, and Max looked content and happy. I really liked Max. She was everything a guy wanted.

"So…where are your parents? And Iggy?" she asked.

"My dad still didn't come back from Canada. He was supposed to, but he had to stay there. My mom is at some party, as usual. Iggy is…out," I told her, looking down.

It was hard to lie to her. But, truthfully, Iggy _was_ out. Flying.

"Oh. Okay," she replied. There was an awkward silence before she muttered, "Maybe… I think… I have to go." I sat quiet for a second before replying.

"Alright. But…um…if you just want to talk about anything, just come to me," I told her with a smile. She looked at me and nodded.

"Sure," she said.

She got up, peeled the blanket away from her, and then walked over to the door. I put my hands behind me on either side of me and leaned back.

"Fang?" she called, tentatively.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Thanks," she whispered, emotion flooding through her voice.

I smiled at nodded. I would do anything for her. Suddenly, she walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I felt surprised, but then wrapped my arms around her. I heard her sigh before she pulled away.

"Friends?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow. Could I be just friends with her? After how much I loved her? Well, it was better than nothing.

"Friends," I agreed.

She grinned and swooped down. My breath quickened as her soft lips pressed against my cheek. She pulled away, looking astonished. I was surprised too. I reached up to touch my cheek and watched her embarrassed look. She waved at me and then stalked out of my room. My eyes were wide. She. Kissed. My. Cheek. Max. Kissed. My. Cheek. _Max. Kissed. My. Cheek_. Max… okay I'll stop. I was just shocked! I mean, first she hated me, then I helped her, now she wants to be friends, then she kisses my cheek.

I slumped against my pillows, a smirk spreading across my face. I loved Max too much for my own good. Max, why can't you see that I'm the one for you? You know what? Take your time. I'll always be there, waiting, with open arms. But hurry up. Life is short. And things can change overtime. Just know that I'm here for you.

**Alright....again, thanx! **

**Plz review! Even though I know you guys will cuz y'all are awesome! **

**Don't worry...I'll update soon! Unless I'm out of ideas! I hope I'm not....**

**I'm gonna repeat this just in case you didn't read it above:**

**Just because I really don't want to add an A/N chapter cuz those just annoy me.... cuz i get all excited that an author put up a chapter, but it ends up not being a chapter...;( anyways..**

**PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!!!! I REALLY WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE AN ACTUAL CHAPTER!!!!!! SO AGAIN PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS!!!! FOR WHAT TO DO NEXT!!! **

**K... Later =)**


	14. Flirting?

**Hey guys! I'm so, so, so, so a billion times sorry that I haven't updated in like a month! **

**I was really busy and totally lazy and I was just going through stuff. Anyways, here is a chapter and I'll try hard to post another one soon! **

**I'm really sorry for leaving you guys hanging there. I liked all of your ideas, but I'm most likely going to use them more into the story. **

**I'm thinking of renaming the story as: she loves me, she loves me not. Do you think it's a good title? **

**Anyways, here it is! **

Chapter 14

Ella's POV

I watched as Amy came storming down, tears erupting from her eyes. Well it was her fault for doing that to Max! Max was her best friend, and she betrayed her. As she walked down, Nudge and I glared at her. Angel seemed upset but just ran up to her room. Mom was calm, as usual.

"I'm so sorry," Amy whispered. I snapped. It's what I get for being Max's sister.

"The hell you are! I mean, you are such a slut! You knew that Max loved Sam yet you still stole him from her! How could you be such a bitch? Just get the hell out of here!" I yelled.

Amy looked dumbfounded, and opened her mouth but closed it. Good idea.

"Ella!" Mom exclaimed, but did nothing.

"What? You know that Max loved Sam. What if she gets depressed or something? Seriously, what was Amy thinking? Just make her leave!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I mean totally! I couldn't believe that Amy would do something, when she is like Max's best friend! I used to think that Max and Sam were like totally going to be together like forever, because they just totally seemed like the perfect couple, but then you just walked up to him all slut-like and now Max's heart is broken. And you won't get away with it, because Max is like totally our sister! ZOMG what if Max like commits suicide or something?" Nudge exclaimed, her mouth dropped in an o.

"MONIQUE!" Mom shrieked, "That's enough! Do not say anything like that again! And Amy, I think it would be best if you leave."

Ha. Way to go Mom. Amy looked up at her and nodded miserably. She looked down at her toes. And then up at me and then Nudge.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know what happened. I'll leave. Just tell Max that Sam still loves her. He just missed her, and I guess I reminded him of her. But, I'll go now," she whispered and walked straight out.

Yeah, right. Sam still loved her. Then why the hell was he sucking her face when he could've sucked Max's when he was here! I stormed upstairs. I had enough of this drama. Poor Max. I walked up to her room, and was about to go in, when I heard her sobs. My sister was heartbroken. My heart sank. Max had _never _cried before! Okay, she had at the airport, but it takes A LOT to make my sis cry. I would kill Sam and Amy for this.

I walked to my room and hopped onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and felt tears flow out. Oh great now I was crying! My phone began to ring and I picked it up. Iggy's face was smiling up at me. I smiled. Iggy was so cute and sweet and funny. I really liked him, but I don't think he likes me that way.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey," Iggy replied. I smiled. His voice was amazing too.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Fang told me about Max," he replied. I grit my teeth.

"Oh," was all I said. Yeah, creative, huh? Man, I was hanging out with Max too much!

"Yeah. Tell her that I'm sorry and that we're all here for her. What happened, by the way?" Iggy asked. See? He's a sweetheart!

"I'll tell her that, and I don't think I should tell you. Max will when she's ready," I replied.

"Yeah that's fine," he replied, "Hey, I've been wanting to ask you something…"

"Yeah?" I asked, eager. Was he—? No, probably not.

"Um…I was wondering…you if you…um…wanted to uh…go out with me? Tomorrow night?" he asked, stuttering. I gasped. My breath came out all raggedy. He liked me. _He LIKED ME_. I felt like screaming and squealing like a little girl.

"I mean, if you don't want to…uh…that's fine I just—" but I cut him off.

"No! I mean, yeah. I'd totally love to go out with you!" I squealed. Iggy laughed.

"Well that's a relief!" I smiled. He actually asked me out! We continued talking about random things and finally, when I went to bed, I was grinning from ear to ear.

Fang's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep. _Shut the fuck up!_ Beep. Beep. BEEP BEEP BEEP! _I SAID SHUT UP!!! _Beep Bee—My hand reached out and slammed onto the tiny, ringing device. I heard a crunch and groaned, raising myself up. I looked at the now broken alarm clock on my side desk and rolled my eyes. I picked it up and flung it into the trashcan by the door. I got up and stretched, yawning widely. I glanced at the black clock on my wall, thankful that it was there. 6:45.

I walked over to the bathroom, picking up my toothbrush, when I saw a scrunched up, still drenched sapphire dress piled next to the sink. I smiled and picked it up. It was Max's. I should return it to her. I finished brushing my teeth then took a shower, letting the hot water run over my muscles and across my wings, which I had opened out.

After I was done, I put on a pair of jeans and a black shirt before walking downstairs. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted up my nose. I walked to the dining table where my mom was sitting down, drinking a mug of coffee, her eyes glued to her book. Iggy was placing plates of food at the table. Sometimes, I really wonder about that guy.

"Yo," I muttered to Igs. He nodded back in reply and we ate in silence. After we were done, I grabbed my backpack and walked outside with Iggy.

"So, I asked Ella out yesterday," Iggy blurted out suddenly. I looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said yes," Iggy replied with a shrug. I raised my eyebrows.

"That's…great I guess…" I replied. Iggy grinned at me. I frowned. He really liked her.

"She's the first girl I've met that…I don't know makes me feel like jello when I'm around her. She makes me feel happy. It's a weird feeling. I love her, Fang," Iggy breathed. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. If only Max could love me in that same way. I sighed.

"Hey, man, it'll work out," Iggy told me, clapping my back. I shrugged. We were about to leave when we heard someone yell, "Iggy!"

Iggy and I spun our heads around to see Ella, Nudge, and Max walking outside of their house. Max was wearing a black tank top with dark wash jeans, a jean jacket, and black converse. Her blonde streaked brown hair was straight and framed her face, curving around her shoulders. She looked beautiful. Even without makeup. Even so, she looked lifeless. Her face and lips were pale. Her beautiful brown eyes seemed…flat. I couldn't look deep into them anymore. It was like a barrier, preventing me from reading her thoughts.

I swear. I would kill Sam for what he did. Even though I really don't know what actually happened, it was obvious that it was Sam's fault. Okay. I know I cheated on girls too. But now I feel really bad. I can't believe I was like that. I think Max has changed me. Max had made be a better person. And she was playing hard to get. But it's fine. I'm okay with just being her friend. I'll always be there for her. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile which I returned.

"Hey, Ella!" Iggy exclaimed. Nudge coughed and cleared her throat.

"Oh. Hey Nudge, and Max," Iggy corrected with a grin. Nudge smiled and began talking about…I really don't know what. Her mouth was moving two hundred miles per hour. Iggy and Ella looked mildly amused while Max looked annoyed.

"We're going to be late today," Max told me. I looked at her.

"Not if we drive," I replied with a shrug. She frowned and her gaze trailed to my motorcycle. Her eyes widened.

"You drive? But we're only like fifteen!" she protested. I just smirked.

"Yeah. If you want to be on time, hop on," I told her. She looked hesitant. Iggy, Ella, and Nudge were now sitting in Iggy's car, Ella in shotgun and Iggy driving. I took Max's bag and mine and shoved it into Iggy's car. He winked at me before driving off.

"Um…I guess…" she muttered, chewing her bottom lip. I smirked and grabbed a helmet, passing it to her. She grimaced at it and I grinned.

"It's called a helmet, Max," I told her. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm not wearing this," she muttered.

"Yes you are," I told her.

"No!" she exclaimed, stubbornly.

"Yes you are. Now suck it up and hop on if you don't want to be late," I hissed. She rolled her eyes, sighed, and shoved the helmet on. I smiled at her and she smacked my arm.

I swung my leg over the motorcycle and waited. I felt the seat lower slightly behind me, and I felt her warmth against my back, spreading throughout my body. Her hands pressed on my shoulders, and she pushed herself so that she was pretty much stuck to my back. I found myself smiling before gunning the engine and shooting off. I felt her gasp slightly and then relax into my back. She rested her head against my shoulder and sighed. Woah…is this normally what a friend that is a girl does to a friend that is a guy?

We didn't talk until we got to school. I parked the motorcycle and Max hopped off, pulling off the helmet. She shook her hair back and tossed the helmet at me. I caught it in my right hand and put it away.

"So how was the ride?" I asked. She smirked.

"It was… exhilarating. I've never been on one before," she told me, her hand gliding across the sleek handles.

"Well, it beats walking," I said with a smile. But not flying. "And we're just on time."

"Yeah. Let's go in," she replied just as Iggy's car swung into the parking lot. Ella and Nudge leaped out, grinning. Iggy came around and looked a little hesitant as he put an arm around Ella. I noticed Ella blushing before melting into his shoulder. Nudge "awed" and I chuckled.

We walked towards the school, Nudge chatting away. She left to the middle school right beside the high school. Ella and Iggy were acting like they've been a couple for years. Max was silent and I found myself staring at her the whole way to our lockers. The hallway was filled with people pushing and shoving to get past us. Ella and Iggy parted. Iggy would walk her to class and then go to math.

I stood next to Max as she opened her locker and took out her algebra two textbook and other stuff. We walked in a comfortable silence to class. When we walked in, almost everybody was there, but we weren't late. Mr. Larry looked up at me in surprise.

"Not ditching today, Fang?" he asked. Max looked up at me, confused. I just shrugged. We sat at our desks. Iggy was already there, and I could see his phone underneath his desk. He was texting rapidly, and I had a pretty good idea who he was texting to.

When we were seated, he turned around and began writing equations on the board. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Max staring at me.

"You ditch?" she whispered. I smirked.

"Occasionally." She smiled back.

"How often?" she asked, looking down at her nails.

"Pretty often," I mouthed back. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if I want to go to computer science."

"And I don't think I want to go to history."

"Well…" she muttered.

"Are you implying that you want to ditch with me?" I asked her. She smiled, looking up at me through her lashes and leaned forward.

"I guess." My eyebrows raised. She suddenly looked shocked and then looked back down at her work, and didn't talk to me for the rest of the period. Were we…flirting? I frowned. Max was so confusing sometimes.

**Next chapter will be posted ASAP!!! **

**Review pleeezee! **

**xoxo**

**XxMRulesXx**


	15. Ditching, Kissing, and Heartbreak

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for sticking with me even though I haven't posted in a while!**

**Here is chapter 15. As promised, this is **_**filled**_** with FAX!!! **

**The title of this chapter pretty much summarizes this whole chapter. **

**I hope you guys like it, because it was pretty fun to write and I think I did okay!**

**=P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. **

Chapter 15

Max's POV

After math, Fang grabbed my hand and took me outside. I kept thinking about what happened earlier today. Was I _flirting _with Fang? I really hope he didn't think so.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"A special little place where I go when I ditch," he told me with a wink.

My heart fluttered. I let him drag me as I stared at him. He was like a cross between Logan Lerman and Taylor Lautner. And let me tell you... that is definitely drop dead hot. His olive toned skin shined underneath the sunlight and his black hair was tinted brown. I let him drag me, and it wasn't till he let go of my hand that I was snapped back into reality. He was staring at me, amused, and I blushed before looking away.

He plopped down underneath a tree. I looked around, confused about where we were. The school was a while away, so we walked pretty far. I turned back to look at Fang who was resting against the trunk, hands behind his back and legs crossed out in front of him. He gestured to the spot next to him and I went over and sat down.

It was peaceful. I closed my eyes, feeling the warm sun filter through the leaves of the tree. It settled against my skin, and I sighed. A light breeze ruffled through my hair and caressed my cheek. Suddenly, I felt myself being pushed lightly, but forcefully to the ground. Startled, my eyes flew open and I swung my hand in front of me.

"Woah, girl!" Fang exclaimed, grabbing my fist before dropping it.

"What was that for?" I asked, incredulous.

He just grinned. I got up angrily, dusting the dirt off my jeans before walking away. I heard a soft chuckle before a warm hand enveloped mine.

"Hey, Max. I was just playing around," he whispered, his lips against my ear. Involuntarily, I shivered. He sounded sincere, but I wanted to get him back.

"I know. It's fine. Hey. Race you to bench over there?" I asked, looking behind me and grinning at him. He grinned back.

"You know I'm going to win," he told me. I raised my eyebrows dangerously. He raised his hands in surrender and took a step back.

"Just kidding," he exclaimed.

"Okay. On the count of three. One—" with that, I took off running.

"Hey! You cheater!" he yelled after me.

I could hear his footsteps against the damp grass as I flew forward as fast as I could. Fang was catching up and soon he was shoulder-to-shoulder with me. Damn that guy was fast! He turned to look at me and gave me a lopsided grin.

"Told you I always—woah!" he exclaimed. I smirked, watching him roll around in front of me. When he stopped, he groaned before pushing himself up.

"Yo! What was that for?" he yelled.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Oh don't act all innocent with me," he replied. I grinned.

"Why did you trip me?" he asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just playing around," I mocked him.

He grinned, but his eyes twinkled dangerously. Shit. I turned around and zoomed away, squealing. Yes. I, Max, squealed. I suddenly felt strong arms wrap around my waist before falling face first to the ground. I prepared myself for impact, but before I slammed into the ground, I felt myself being twisted around. With a grunt, Fang's back hit the ground, and I was pressed against him. He was laughing and I was struggling to get away.

"Fang!" I shrieked.

I couldn't help but laugh too. I rolled off of him, and we just sat there laughing, clutching our stomachs. I couldn't help but feel…what was the word? Oh right. _Happy. _I felt like I was his best friend. That I could always be myself around him. Suddenly, a wave of sadness washed over me as I thought of Sam. We had done this a lot too. Just playing and joking around in the sun. Just him and me. Together. I stopped laughing and sat up suddenly.

"Max? What's wrong?" I heard Fang ask. I just shook my head and rested my chin against my knees. My arms wrapped around my legs and I took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting an arm around me.

"Yeah…I'm fine," I replied. Before I could help it, a tear trickled down my face.

"Doesn't look like it," Fang whispered, wiping it away from my face.

"No really. I'm fine, Fang," I told him.

"Come on. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong! Just drop it!" I shrieked, jumping up and swatting his hand away.

I stormed off to the tree and slumped underneath it. I didn't dare look up at Fang, who was sitting a yard away from me, confused. A few more tears slipped from my eyes, and I willed myself to stop. _Stop crying over that jerk. He's not worth it anyways._ A sob ripped through my chest. Okay…not working.

"Max?" Fang asked tentatively. I looked up, and his onyx eyes stared deep into mine. I felt myself being lost by the intensity of them.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his words breaking through the spell. My eyes ripped away from his and I looked down at my hands.

"Remember…that day? When…uh…I was crying?" I risked a look up at him. His eyes were closed, his nostrils flared, and his teeth clenched. He opened them slowly.

"Yeah…" he muttered, his voice sounding strained.

"Well…it was because…of my boyfriend…well…_exboyfriend_. Sam," I whispered, which brought out a fresh batch of tears.

Fang's arm wrapped around my shoulders and I was pulled into his chest. I took a deep breath, breathing in his minty smell. I struggled, but finally managed to tell him the whole story. The whole time, Fang was rock-still. His expression was calm, but the only thing that betrayed him were his eyes. They were like an open book. I could see deep into them, and I knew he was mad. He was mad, sad, frustrated, and I could see danger glinting in them.

"Hey. It's okay," I whispered, resting my head against his shoulder. I wiped the last of my tears away and slumped against him with a sigh.

"I'm going to kill him," he hissed. I looked up at him and rested my hand on his cheek. That seemed to soothe him and he sighed.

"Max…I don't want to rush you, or anything…but…I was just wondering…" he trailed off.

I looked up at him, confused. He refused to look at me and just stared out at nothing in particular. He seemed to be struggling for words, but I waited patiently for him to continue.

"Why don't you like me?" he finally asked.

I was so startled by that question. My mouth opened but then closed again. His eyes flickered down to me and then away. I could see a flash of sadness in them at my reluctance to answer that question.

"I…I do…as a friend… but… I really don't know, Fang. I certainly have strong feelings for you. I just don't know what… I don't know if it is a brotherly love or…a…uh… I'm saying too much," I blubbered, feeling really stupid.

"No. I'm glad to know that you love me…even if you don't know in what way," he whispered, a smile spreading across his face.

For the third time today, I suddenly found myself on the ground, staring up at Fang's beautiful eyes. His arms were on either side of me, and he was hovering above me, his chest barely an inch away from mine. His muscles rippled as he held that position, just staring deep into my eyes. I have to admit that I didn't…not like this position. But that thought just wiped away from my head.

"Max," Fang whispered.

His face was suddenly moving closer to mine. His eyes closed and his lips parted. I was frozen in place, too shocked to move or stop him. As soon as his lips lightly pressed against mine, I felt a bolt of energy spark in me, and I let out a huge gasp.

Fang's lips moved against mine softly, and mine involuntarily moved as well. It was like I was programmed to do this. My brain was shut off. My arms reached up and pulled him down so he was laying on top of me, but it wasn't uncomfortable at all.

My hands knotted into his hair and the kiss deepened. I didn't want it to stop. Our light kisses suddenly became more passionate. I flipped him over so that I was on top of him. My legs were on either side of him, so basically I was straddling him.

Woah. When did I ever get so fierce? I felt my anger from Sam pour out of me and deep into the kiss. His arms wrapped tightly against my waist and a low moan escaped from my throat. I really wanted more. I felt light-headed and a bit woozy but I didn't care.

My fingers traced down Fang's cheek and towards his neck. He shuddered and I smiled against his lips.

My fingers rested against the top button of his shirt and I unbuttoned it. Fang froze, surprised but I urged him on. Suddenly, he pulled away with a gasp. I took in a deep breath, suddenly realizing that I needed oxygen. That was when everything hit me.

What I was doing. I was shocked. Fang suddenly placed hot kisses across my neck and against my jaw, towards the edge of my lips. I suddenly sprang off him, rolling away. My breath came out shallow. Fang looked at me in wonder, and he was panting as well.

"Ohmigod…what was I doing? What was I thinking!" I exclaimed, taking in deep breaths of frustration. I got up, panicking.

"Hey," Fang came up, holding my hand.

"I—I'm sorry, Fang. I can't…" I whispered, looking into his eyes. He looked hurt. That much I could tell.

"Why?" he whispered.

"I just…I'm not ready for a relationship. I'm not ready to…get…" I trailed off.

"Max. You have to know that I will _never_ hurt you. I love you. I never knew the meaning of love until I met _you_. I don't know. It's like this was love at first sight. Well, for me. But I just really like you right now. If it isn't love…it's just a strong feeling towards you," he whispered.

I felt kind of touched, but was angered at the "right now."

"Oh. So you like me _right now_. What about later on?" I exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around me but I pushed him off.

"Max," he muttered.

"No. I know what you did before. To those girls," I whispered.

"But I changed. You know that! I changed when I met you. You changed me. You made me a better person," he pleaded. I snorted.

"How many times have you used that, Fang?" I exclaimed, my voice soft.

"Honestly, none," he replied.

"So now you're saying that all the girls you went out with were all over you? That you didn't exactly like them for their personality? So basically you treated them as toys? Trophies? Dude, you were playing them like a violin! How am I ever supposed to even _trust _you? After what happened with… Sam, I don't know. I'm not ready. I have strong feelings for you, Fang. But I don't want to get hurt again. Once is enough," I whispered.

"I swear, Max. I will _never _do anything to hurt you. I really like you. I really _love_ you. What do you want me to do to prove that?" he asked in a pleading tone.

"You don't need to. I just…I need some time to think," I whispered.

He stared at me for a second before nodding. He looked down, kicking a stone. I watched it fly over the bushes and slam into a brick wall. I was surprised when it broke. Poor stone.

"Whatever," he replied.

He walked away. I knew he was trying to play it cool by acting like he didn't care, but it still kind of stung. I felt tears collect in my eyes. Damn. This is more crying than I've ever done my whole life. I sucked in a deep breath and looked up at the now setting sun. I took my phone out of my pocket. It was six thirty. I walked away, towards my house.

The whole time I was thinking about Fang. I couldn't believe that I kissed him like that! I liked it before. Before the kiss. When we were just playing around and having fun. The kiss was just…too sudden…too soon…too rushed. I needed time. I needed to heal first.

As I was walking down the neighborhood, I heard some shouts. I stopped short and looked around. The sight chilled me to the bone.

There was Iggy there, pulling a suspiciously familiar looking guy in all black away from another dude. Fang's was trying to push past Iggy while Ella and Nudge tried pulling back the other guy. His blonde hair ruffled against the wind, his tanned arms swung forward in attempts to punch Fang.

I took a deep breath, trying not to feel my heart start to crumble even more. Hearing his name was hard enough. Seeing him was a billion times worse.

_Sam. _

_**I hope you guys liked it!!!!! **_

**_PLease REview and tell me your thoughts! _**

**_I will certainly redo this chapter if it wasnt as good as you wanted it to be!! _**

**_Anyways, thanx for sticking with me!_**

**_Y'all are awesome!_**

**_Toodles! (LOL)_**

**_xoxo_**

**_XxMrulesxX_**


	16. The Fight

**Hey guys. Sorry for the little cliffy there. **

**But hey, at least I'm updating pretty soon, right?**

**Okay so the beginning is from when Fang kisses Max, in his POV, to…well read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own MR. **

Chapter 16

Fang's POV

"Max," I whispered, staring into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

They stared back at me, almost as if in fear. My face moved closer to hers. I closed my eyes and felt my lips part. I knew Max was frozen in place, too shocked to do anything. I moved cautiously, and finally, my lips pressed lightly against hers. She jolted underneath me, as if shocked, and let out a huge gasp.

My lips moved against hers softly, and she responded. Her arms reached up and pulled me down so I was laying right on top of her. I could feel the outline of her figure pressed against mine, and was cautious about whether or not it hurt her, but she made no sign that she was uncomfortable.

I relaxed into the kiss, nibbling on her lip. I could do this forever. All this time I was thinking about her, and I finally get to show her how I feel… how I've changed.

My tongue traced the bottom of her lip and she shuddered. Her hands trailed up my chest and knotted into my hair. The kiss deepened. I didn't want it to stop. We became more passionate. Suddenly, I was flipped over so that Max was right on top of me.

Her hair tickled my face and she smelled like heaven. I kissed her hungrily, and she kissed me with such a passion that it felt like my soul was being sucked away from my body. I felt limp. Only this girl would have such an effect on me; it wasn't a bad thing though.

Suddenly, she hitched her legs on either side of me, hooking them around my waist. Was she…straddling me? She suddenly kissed me harder, roughly. My arms wrapped around her waist and I heard a low moan escape her throat.

The thought made me smile. I suddenly felt light-headed. Stupid oxygen. Such a vital thing. I was about to pull away when the tips of fingers traced down my cheek and towards my neck, leaving a warm tingle. I shivered.

We continued making out until her fingers rested on the top button of my shirt. Her fingers trembled as she unbuttoned it. I froze, really surprised, but she urged me on. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed oxygen. I pulled my lips away from hers and gasped.

I smiled. She felt the same way about me. I felt her freeze in shock, but I began to place kisses against her neck. I trailed up to her jaw and then kissed the edge of her lips.

Suddenly, she sprang off me and rolled away. I began to pant and looked up at her. I looked at her in wonder. I couldn't believe…that she did that. Did she love me like how I loved her? Suddenly, my hope shattered.

"Ohmigod…what was I doing? What was I thinking!" she exclaimed, taking in deep breaths of frustration. She stood up, looking panicked.

"Hey," I stood up and placed my warm hand in hers.

Why was she freaking out? It was just a…long make out session… nothing big. I've done this a lot. But this was the best. All the other girls weren't even close to being as amazing as Max.

"I—I'm sorry, Fang. I can't…" she suddenly whispered, looking into my eyes. I tried to keep my emotionless mask on, but my eyes betrayed my hurt.

"Why?" I whispered, cringing when my voice broke.

"I just…I'm not ready for a relationship. I'm not ready to…get…" she trailed off.

I understood what she meant and clenched my teeth. Stupid Sam. I couldn't believe that she would think that I would hurt her.

"Max. You have to know that I will _never_ hurt you. I love you. I never knew the meaning of love until I met _you_. I don't know. It's like this was love at first sight. Well, for me. But I just really like you right now. If it isn't love…it's just a strong feeling towards you," I whispered in a pleading voice.

I knew I said something wrong when her soft expression turned into a fierce one. Oh gods… I didn't get to even write my will yet.

"Oh. So you like me _right now_. What about later on?"she exclaimed.

Oh. But that was a long time ago… I've changed. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to whisper into her ear about how much I loved her and how much the other girls didn't matter to me at all when she pulled away.

"Max," I sighed.

"No. I know what you did before. To those girls," she whispered, her brown eyes staring deep and wisely into mine.

"But I changed. You know that! I changed when I met you. You changed me. You made me a better person," I pleaded. Max snorted.

"How many times have you used that, Fang?" she exclaimed.

"Honestly, none," I replied.

"So now you're saying that all the girls you went out with were all over you? That you didn't exactly like them for their personality? So basically you treated them as toys? Trophies? Dude, you were playing them like a violin! How am I ever supposed to even _trust _you? After what happened with… Sam, I don't know. I'm not ready. I have strong feelings for you, Fang. But I don't want to get hurt again. Once is enough," she whispered.

"I swear, Max. I will _never _do anything to hurt you. I really like you. I really _love_ you. What do you want me to do to prove that?" I pleaded.

"You don't need to. I just…I need some time to think," she whispered.

I stared at her for a second. I wanted to snap some sense into this girl, but I couldn't. I just nodded numbly before looking down and kicking a stone with all my strength. It flew over the bushes and slammed into a brick wall. As predicted, it broke. I looked back at Max who was watching me intently.

"Whatever," I replied with a shrug.

I watched a flash of hurt pass across her face. Oh well. She was the one who didn't want to be with me.

I walked away, and when I was sure she couldn't see me, I slammed my fist into a tree. The whole thing shuddered and then collapsed, falling against other trees and causing them to bend over.

"Damn it!" I yelled, grabbing my hair.

Max. That was all I could think of. I closed my eyes and opened them. Max. Ugh. I looked down at my hands. They were torn and bruised, but I just unfurled my wings and took off. I didn't care if anyone saw me. I felt a tear almost escape from the corner of my eye. No. Now was not the time to break my emotionless barrier.

As I was nearing my house, I looked down and saw two girls and a guy. They looked like they were yelling at each other. I slowly pulled in my wings and lowered myself until I dropped onto the tree nearest to them. If the girls were in trouble, I'd have to help them. With my strong eyesight, I realized that it was Ella and Nudge and…my eyes narrowed dangerously. Sam.

"How could you come back after what you did to her?" Ella yelled.

"I had to make things right again," he muttered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I thought you went back to Canada," Nudge exclaimed.

"I didn't. I went to the nearest hotel. I couldn't bring myself to leave without apologizing. I want Max back," he whispered.

That did it. The branch I was clutching on so tightly snapped. Sam, Ella, and Nudge looked up at the tree for the first time and frowned. I jumped off the tree, wings pulled into my back, of course. Ella and Nudge gasped.

"Fang? What are you doing here?" they both asked in unison.

"To give Sam a piece of my mind," I hissed. Ella and Nudge backed away.

"Do I know you?" Sam asked rudely.

"No, but I know you. And you're not getting away with what you did to Max," I replied coldly, trying not to feel the sinking feeling in my heart when I mentioned her name.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You know exactly what I mean. Max told me everything. She loved you. She wanted you to come visit her, and you hurt her. She loved you, but you still broke her heart. And you're going to pay."

"Look, dude. First, this is none of your business. This is between me and Max. Second, I'm here to get her back. I didn't mean for whatever happened to happen. That was the past. Third, you can't beat me up. So get the hell out of here," he hissed.

I immediately rushed forward and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him up off the ground. Sam looked frightened for a second, but then it replaced with a determined look.

"You're not getting her back. She's not going to get hurt again," I hissed.

And with that, I threw him with all my might. He yelled as he flew back and slammed against a tree. Ella and Nudge looked astonished. They looked from Fang to Sam and back again. Sam groaned and got up before running back to me. I got to admit. He's got nerves.

He thrust his fist at me but I grabbed it and twisted it hard until it cracked. He groaned in pain and I kicked him and he crumpled to the ground.

I looked up at Ella and Nudge who gasped before running off. I guess they were scared. Or they were getting help. Either way, I didn't care. I wasn't finished with Sam. I glared down at him and he looked up at me shakily.

He stood up slowly and suddenly, before I could even react, I felt something sharp cut against my cheek. I stumbled back and pressed my hand tenderly to my cheek. That son of a bitch cut me! I looked down at my hand which was wet with blood and then up at Sam. In his hand was a small dagger and he looked up at me, panting.

"Dude! Are you trying to kill me?" I exclaimed.

"I told you not to mess with me. If someone messed with me, I hurt them. I'm always prepared," he told me. I just laughed. That wimp.

"Yeah? Well put down that knife and fight like a man. Coward. Hiding behind a knife," I muttered.

He yelled and flung it away. He tried to punch me again with his un-broken hand but I grabbed it and flipped him over my back.

I turned around and stared at him, amused. This was fun. I _liked_ hurting him. I felt like a monster. Adrenaline pumped through my veins.

He stood up and panted before I pinned him down and started to punch him hard, against the face and his ear and his jaw repeatedly.

I smiled when I heard the satisfying crack as I broke his nose. He moaned and soon his face was covering with blood.

"Dude. What the hell are you doing?" he groaned.

"It's all for Max," I replied calmly.

"You're crazy," he muttered.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But you never break a girl's heart. I've learned it the hard way. And I hope you have too now," I told him.

I got up and walked away, my fists tingling. I wanted to finish him. But I couldn't. I didn't want to be a convict.

Suddenly, I felt something slam into the back of my head. I groaned. I shouldn't have turned around. Sam was tougher than most humans. I turned around and was about to crush his skull when someone's arms wound around me, pulling me back.

"Hey! Snap out of it! Fang!" Iggy exclaimed. Ella and Nudge appeared, panting, and pulling Sam back too.

"Iggy! Let go of me!" I yelled.

"Dude. Stop. You've done enough. Let's go," Iggy whispered. Suddenly, a harsh voice pierced into the tense atmosphere.

"What is going on?"

We all looked up.

"Max," Sam and I muttered. Max's eyes drifted to Sam and her lips trembled before she looked at me.

"Why are you guys fighting?" she demanded.

"Max…I'm sorry, Max," Sam whispered.

"Save it," she replied, but she didn't sound threatening like she would usually. That made me angrier.

"Please just give me a chance to explain," he begged.

"I don't want to get hurt anymore. I'm through with you, Sam. I don't want to see you again. Just leave. You're making things worse for me," she whispered. Her voice was heartbroken.

"Max! Please!" Sam exclaimed.

"Just go back," she replied. She looked at me for a second. Her eyes trailed to my cut cheek. Her lips parted as she stared at me. Did she look...frightened? I wondered how I looked now. I smiled in apology but she just turned around and ran off. Max…my Max…

**That's it for now! **

**I might update like next week unless y'all are lucky! And as long as I'm lucky too…**

**So please review!! Thanks guys!**

**You're awesome! I mean 326 reviews? That's totally amazing! **


	17. Meet Bridget Kingsley

**OMG IM SOOO SOOO SOO SORRY! **

**Okay so I bet you guys are really, really, really pissed at me for not updating since LAST May year and I truly am sorry. **

**It's just that I've been going through some really tough times… I'm pretty sure you guys would understand what I mean. Plus I had a writer's block. **

**But after that, I just kind of forgot about fanfic… until I had a strong desire to write it today… **

**Again, I'm incredibly sorry. Please forgive me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

_**Oh and I accidently uploaded the wrong chapter 17 at first,**_

_** so if anybody read it, I'm sorry. I redid it and it may be confusing so PLEASE pretend you never read the prev chapter 17. Was that confusing? Lol anyways… here it is… **_

Chapter 17

Max's POV (**After the Sam incident)**

I ran into my house which was thankfully empty; Angel was at a friend's house and my mom was still at work. I stormed up the stairs and pushed my way into my room, taking deep breaths. They suddenly transformed into huge, shuddering sobs.

This is the most drama that I've ever experienced in my life. First, my parents died a long time ago and then I was adopted. Then, Jeb beats my mom up. Then, we move and she becomes normal again. Then, I find out Sam cheated on me with my best friend.

Then I go and make out with the guy I hated the most right now. And then I totally freak and run off. And _then _I see Fang and Sam beating the crap out of each other. And _THEN _Sam looks at me all remorseful. What the heck was going on in my life?

Sam was definitely not as great as I thought he was. For a second, I felt a bit guilty for yelling at Amy. What was she doing now? How did she feel when Sam came back to me, leaving her alone? Did Sam want me back? Or did he just feel really guilty about what happened? There was so much going on, so much to think about that I was simply going crazy.

I began to scream. It was louder than I ever had in my life; louder than when I saw Sam and Amy making out. Everything I've experienced in my life was all bottled up and I just had to let it out. I screamed and screamed and screamed, not caring if anybody heard me.

I knew that I probably looked and sounded psychotic. I started throwing things around. I flung my alarm clock at the mirror, which broke into a million pieces, showering the room with sharp, glittering crystals. I looked at the big crack, emotionless. It seemed like I was overreacting, but I couldn't help it.

I couldn't stand showing weakness. I was broken, just like the mirror. Ruined. And it was all because of love. Something that didn't really terrify me until now.

Ella's POV

_Stupid Sam. Stupid Fang. _I thought as Sam wrenched away from Nudge and me, yelling after Max.

"Shut up, Sam. It's no use!" yelled Iggy.

"You know what? You guys are _sick_," he spat, looking straight at Fang.

"I think it's the other way around, considering what you did to Max," I spat out. Nudge was surprisingly quiet, taking in the whole situation. Thank goodness. Sam scoffed and walked backwards shaking his head.

"Exactly," Fang said. I spun around and glared at him.

"You're not any better! I mean have you ever thought about how all those girls you went out with and cheated on felt? You're not any better than Sam, you know!" I yelled, pushing him back, but he barely stumbled. He looked at me, surprised.

"Hey, Ella, calm down," Iggy exclaimed. I looked at him, my heart aching. He looked surprised, his pale blue eyes wide.

"Calm down? Both of them messed up my sister! And you're telling me to _calm down_?" I yelled.

"Ella, let's go, come on," Nudge finally said, pulling my hand.

"No," I replied, stubbornly. What can I say? I learned it from Max.

"Ella, you know it's not Fang's fault," Iggy told me, looking straight at me; which I have to say freaked the hell out of me.

"How would you know? You can't see anything. You don't know what Fang could've done. You're freaking _blind_," I spat out. When I saw Iggy's face crumple, I immediately felt regretful.

"HEY!" Fang yelled, while Nudge looked at me, shocked.

"Let's go, Nudge," I told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her away. I pushed past Sam roughly and I didn't dare look back.

Max's POV

When Nudge and Ella came back, they immediately ran upstairs to my room. I knew they wanted to be sure that I didn't go somewhere else or run away from the cold, hard truth; love is the most dangerous, most heartbreaking, and most life changing thing that can happen to a girl.

I was too young to fall in love, but I did anyway. And here I am, suffering the consequences. A while ago, I would never have thought I would become so weak, but I have.

When Ella and Nudge ran into my room, I heard their sharp intakes as they surveyed the mess I made in my room. They found me sobbing in my pillow, and I felt them wrap their hands around my shoulders, pulling me upright so they could hug me.

_I was glad to have them with me,_ I thought, while I tried to numb my feelings for both Sam and Fang. Did I still have any feelings for Sam? I don't know. And Fang was just making me even more confused. I didn't know if I would ever be normal again. Being a teenage girl sucks.

Fang's POV

_So my life pretty much sucks right now_, I thought as I fingered my healed split lip and cheek. Max was incredibly pissed at me, but hopefully more at Sam. Stupid Sam. I looked out of my balcony and saw that Max's double doors were closed shut, the curtains covering the windows.

I could barely make out her shape, sitting on her bed. I turned back to look up at the ceiling, resting my hands behind my head, cushioned by the pillow. I ruined everything. Why did I kiss her? I knew that all she was looking for at the moment was just a good friend to take her sorrows away. Why did I do that? I ruined a really good friendship.

Maybe I should just forget my feelings for her. That can't be so hard, can it? I can do my best just to be friends. I have to convince myself that we can only be friends. Maybe not even that since she was probably overly pissed at me.

It was a week since the Sam incident. During school, Max kept avoiding me. So did Nudge and Ella. They didn't sit at our table anymore; even Ella and Iggy were distant from each other. I kind of felt bad about that; it was partly my fault, but Ella shouldn't have said what she said. Iggy was almost as sad and angry and pissed as I was.

Sam fled back to Canada, hopefully. And I was waiting for a miracle to happen; maybe Max would warm up to me? Yeah right. During PE, she never even glanced at me, nor did she try to compete against me which was so unlike her.

I grit my teeth and stared back at Max's balcony. Suddenly, Max's shadow shifted and she stood up. My heart sped up. She just stood there for five minutes. She took a step forward, extending her arm toward the curtains.

My heart pumped and I sat up straighter. But then she dropped her arm and turned around, walking away. My teeth clenched and I put my head in my hands. She didn't want to talk to me. But I had to. I just had to talk to her.

Director's Assistant's POV

I walked down the white corridor, my heels clicking against the sleek white floor. My black pencil skirt was hard to walk in, but I had to put up with it. Around my shoulders hung a white coat. I loved this life.

Experimenting different things on different organisms and seeing how they react is so interesting. It would never get old. But it was so stressful. I sighed and walked until I approached the conference room.

I took a deep breath and pulled the door open. The walls were completely white with a few windows that were tinted; if anybody happened to see through any of the windows, people might find out about Itex and what we really do. In the middle of the large room was a long table with many chairs surrounding it. They were all empty except for one chair.

A man in his early fifties sat there, typing away on his laptop. He barely glanced up as I walked in. I dropped my purse down on the table and walked around it towards him, plastering a fake smile on my face.

The only thing I hated about this job was the fact that this man was my boss. He already had a wife and kids, and he always tried to…you know do stuff with women so much younger than him. He has had so many affairs with other women.

But I was in a high position because of that. I got a higher salary, and I had more power. At least I got something out of this. I placed my hands on either side of his shoulders and ran them up and down his arms comfortingly. He sighed and relaxed a little. I leaned in seductively and pressed my lips against his ear.

"How is everything going?" I whispered. He shivered but then regained his composure. He gestured me to sit down next to him.

"I have been examining experiment F59876 and I59876," he replied, focusing on the computer. I rolled my eyes.

"Your sons? The two twins?" I muttered.

"Yes, darling," he replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" I whispered underneath my breath.

Suddenly, the door to the conference room opened and a tall man walked in. He was wearing black pants, black shoes, and a white coat as well. On his nametag, it read _Jeb Batchelder_. Ah, Jeb. When he walked in, I winked at him. He looked at me and smiled. Thankfully, the boss didn't see this exchange.

"Boss, Anne" he greeted.

"Jeb," both me and Boss said.

"Nathan said you called for me?" Jeb said.

"Ah, yes. Sit," Boss said.

"I have been examining and observing the life styles of subjects F59876 and I59876," he began.

"How are they doing? Are they healthy?" Jeb asked.

"They are in good shape. They take flights regularly at night. They eat more than plenty. I think they're ready for the next training attack. They haven't had one in months," Boss said.

"We have to get the Erasers ready. Version 3.5 is still in the process of being created. It would probably take about a month for them to fully develop and become stronger and skilled," I replied.

"And what about Maximum?" asked Jeb suddenly. I grit my teeth. Do all the guys I have affairs with have to be previously married and always have to bring their wife and kids up?

"I looked at F59876's activity earlier today and a few days before. It spends a lot of time with its brother and friends. But mainly Maximum. That girl is very unusual. I'm glad you don't mind if I experiment on her. She's unlike many other humans. The plan to make them move to California was spectacular," Boss exclaimed.

They kept talking about how Maximum was going to be experimented on, and how vital it was to get subject F59876 (Boss's son) and Maximum together so that they could capture her and experiment on her. They never experimented on girls, and Maximum seemed the strongest and most capable. I looked at the laptop, watching the small dot on the map, declaring that it was "subject F59876."

The dot reading "Maximum" was right next to it and suddenly they were both on top of each other. I frowned. That was when I understood what happened. They were getting together. They were becoming closer. This was good. Really good. I smiled. I broke into Jeb and Boss's conversation.

"Looks like they're getting pretty close," I smirked as I pointed at the screen.

"Excellent," Jeb hissed, smiling.

I smirked. One more month. Just one more month until we get to experiment on the great Maximum Ride. And after that, I, Bridget Kingsley, will take over Itex and then the world.

***Cue the evil laugh* lol **

**(Lol sorry I forgot her last name if it mentioned it in the books) **

**Anyways…here was chapter 17. **

**Again, sorry about updating so late.**

**I'll try more often :) **

**3 u guys! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	18. Let's Start Over

**Wow guys! Thanks! I got the best reviews ever!**

**Great inspiration to write more. I was pleased that nobody sounded pissed at me for my long absence… you guys are so sweet haha. **

**Okay so here's the next chapter for you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own MR **

Chapter 18

Max's POV

"Ella," I muttered, disapprovingly.

"What?" she asked, glaring at Iggy at the table during lunch.

I noticed one of the guys nudging Iggy and muttering something under his breath. Iggy stared up at us, and looked straight at Ella.

"Ella, please don't fight with him. It's really stupid. The Sam and Fang thing is _my_ problem. I don't want you worrying over it, okay? Just go make up with him," I told her. She looked over at him, analyzing his face as she bit her lip.

"Please, Ella?" I asked her, grabbing her elbow. She looked up at me and sighed.

"Okay. The fighting was getting pretty boring and lame anyways," she told me with a grin. She turned back to Iggy and walked slowly to the table.

I held my tray in my hands and watched as she set her bag down next to Iggy. She sat down and scooted close to him, whispering in his ear. I smiled when Iggy's face looked relaxed and they both laughed and hugged each other. The next second they were kissing. I rolled my eyes. It was annoying, but I kind of wished I could have that. It looked so…fun and easy.

"Hey, Max? Do you think we can sit with Iggy, Mark, and the others?" Nudge asked tentatively from my side, pulling me from my thoughts. I took a deep breath.

"You know what? I think we can," I told her.

Her face brightened and she fired off her mouth for the first time since the Sam thing. Liz just groaned and muttered "Not again" but smiled when she realized that I was starting to open up again. We walked to their table, and I tried not to make eye-contact with Fang.

"Hey, Max," everyone said, except for Iggy and Fang.

The table was quiet. Ella nudged Iggy and he looked up at me and muttered a quick, "hey." Fang was quiet, staring down at his food. I sat next to him, immediately hyperventilating. I didn't know what to say and I wasn't sure what I should feel towards him and what he should feel towards me. Should I be mad at him? Or should _he _be mad at me? Everything was so confusing.

The rest of the lunch period was really awkward. Iggy and Ella were doing the usual, Nudge and Liz were in a long conversation about something, the guys were punching and goofing around, Tess and J.J. were talking while staring at both me and Fang. Fang was just…being Fang. Sitting there, quiet. I was staring at my lunch tray, my eyes and brain zoning out.

"Max? Max? MAX!" yelled a voice.

I immediately snapped up, looking up at Ella. I looked around me. Everybody was gone. Wow that was fast. I was so confused about what happened that I just sat there. She rolled her eyes, let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed my hand, pulling me up and out of the cafeteria. We joined Iggy, and I saw Fang looking back at us, waiting.

When we walked towards him, he opened his mouth, staring straight at me and I quickly said, "Hey, I have to go. I'm going to be late" before walking off.

"But we're in the same class!" Iggy yelled.

"Max!" Ella yelled after me.

I just kept walking off to the gym. The rest of the day, I ignored Fang but talked to Ella, Liz, Tess, and Nudge. Well more like Nudge talked to me. And I just nodded and said "uh-huh" here and there. But you know what? I was kind of glad. I, and I probably will not feel this way later this week, but I kind of missed Nudge's annoying voice.

Fang's POV

The door of my room swung open and I didn't bother looking back to see who it was.

"Fang?"

"Gazzy?" I asked, turning around.

"Yeah," he replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"You could've called."

"Yeah. But Iggy called me over to help him fix our…wait that's beside the point. I just wanted to talk to you about…Max?" Gazzy told me, a bit tentative towards the end. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Ohkay…"

"I don't really know the details about what happened between you guys, but I think you shouldn't fight. I think Max is really cool and I want to _talk_ to her, but I can't because she won't. So you guys should just make up already!"

I opened my mouth to say something when the doors of Max's balcony were swung open.I looked up eagerly, yet again, but saw Ella standing there instead, staring straight at me. I sighed; it wasn't Max. She beckoned me to open my doors. I sighed, got up, and opened them.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I just want you to know that Max doesn't ever want to talk to you again, let alone see you. Got that?" she asked me. I sighed. She just had to rub it in, huh? She was doing fine earlier today at school. Ella wasn't completely mad at me. Well, she didn't talk to me, but still.

"Well that's great," I replied, about the close the doors.

"Wait," said another voice. Max's voice. I looked up and saw her staring straight at me, as if looking through my soul.

She looked pale, and almost ghostly as the moonlight shone on her face. Her hair flew behind her like a halo and she shivered in the wind. Ella looked at her worriedly and asked, "What the heck are you doing?"

"I just want to talk to him for a minute," Max replied.

Ella huffed and stormed off, slamming the door shut behind her. I thought she said Max didn't want to see me? I looked back at Gazzy. He smirked at me, gave me a thumbs-up, and walked away. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Max, who was looking at me with a guarded expression.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. I walked forward, rubbing the back of my head as I did so and leaned against the railing.

"Um…hey?" I said, making it sound more like a question. It was really quiet until she said, "hi."

"So…" I said, staring at her. She looked at the ground, biting her lower lip, which looked really cute by the way.

"I just wanted to tell you something," she said. There was a long pause. Don't leave me hanging there!

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. My eyes widened. Why was _she _saying sorry to _me_? I was the one who kissed her, who made her confused about everything and she was saying sorry to _me. _What was wrong with this girl?

"What for?" I managed to ask.

"For everything. I was being stupid, ridiculous. I didn't really think. I made a big deal out of everything. And I just want to forget. I want to forget about Sam," she told me.

"No. Look, it's not your fault at all. I'm the one—"

"Look, I said I wanted to forget about it. And I'm going to. But since I'm going to be seeing you way too much this year," she said teasingly, "I think we should start over."

"Yeah?" I asked, my heart fluttering.

"Yeah," she said with a grin.

I reached up to stand on the balcony, and Max's eyes widened in confusion. I just grinned at her and jumped diagonally to the tree right in the middle of Max and my house. The tree didn't cover the balcony and was more off to the side. It would be easier for Max to climb onto this and then my balcony. If we ever did it again. But I'm not counting on it.

I hung on the tree and then jumped over the balcony railings and landed right in front of Max. It would've been so much easier if I jumped from my balcony directly to hers, but that was not possible since she would be completely freaked about the fact that I could do that since I was genetically enhanced.

"Woah," she told me with a small smile.

She stepped back, into her room and sat on the bed. She patted next to her and I sat there as well. We were quiet for a while.

Suddenly she stuck her hand out at me and said, "Hey. My name is Max, short for Maxine, which I despise. My mom is Valencia Martinez and she is a vet, my dad is Jeb and he works for Itex which I have no idea what it is, I have three sisters; Nudge, Ella, and Angel. I love to listen to music, read, and watch movies. I love sports, and I love, love, love chocolate chip cookies."

"Wow, that was definitely a Nudge moment," I teased. She sighed exasperatingly and put her hand down on her lap.

"I'm kidding! My name is Nicholas Griffiths, but I hate that name so call me Fang. I have a twin brother who looks nothing like me named Iggy, who is blind and is a pyromaniac. I also love music and sports and my favorite color is obviously black, and this is the most I've ever said in my life," I let out, with a small grin at her. She smiled back and held out her hand. I shook it and we laughed.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," she told me.

"Alright, alright. Can we skip to the part where we're best friends?" I asked her. She let her hand drop and looked down.

"Okay, never mind. Baby steps, right?" I asked, looking down at her.

"No. Actually, yeah, we can," she told me, looking up at my eyes.

Her brown eyes were beautiful. They were smoldering and my face was so close to hers. I just wanted to lean in and kiss her, but that was a big NO. I didn't want to ruin the friendship thing _again_.

"Great. So since we're best friends," I started, attempting to break into the awkward mode, "shouldn't I know your deepest and darkest secrets?" She slapped my arm and laughed.

"That's only for girl friends to know."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. But if you _really_ want to know, you might have to stick around a bit longer," she said, smiling up at me. I loved that smile.

"Definitely," I replied, grinning.

**So… liked it? Hated it? I definitely wanna know! **

**So PLZ REVIEW! Review=inspiration=new chapter! **

**Hope you liked this one! Don't worry I'll bring the Fax ASAP.**


	19. Daddy's Coming Home

**Wow I forgot how much I love writing fanfics. I'm posting pretty quickly now! **

**So I started a new one yesterday called "The Dark Side of the World". **

**It's a Maximum Ride one and of course it has FAX! But the beginning is kind of…eerie… and not so happy. **

**But don't worry! It gets so much better later! I hope. So please read it and tell me what you think.**

**It's just a short chapter so yeah. Thanks guys.**

**Just wanted someone to read it and tell me whether I should continue it or not. And you know just a little inspiration I guess.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 19…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MR**

Chapter 19

Max's POV

"What the heck is a piecewise function?" I yelled, staring at my stupid math textbook.

"It's a function that is a combination of one or more functions," Fang told me, reading his book silently. I picked my pillow up and threw it at the back of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" he exclaimed.

"I know the definition!" I exclaimed.

"Then why did you ask?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Stupid Fang. He did that on purpose. I hated how much he annoyed me, but it would suck without him. It took me barely a week to realize that.

"You're such a smartass and a math wiz. Help me with problem six!" I exclaimed. Fang pursed his lips and fake-thought for a minute.

"Um, considering the fact that you threw a pillow at me? And called me a smartass? No," he said, returning to his book.

"Fang!" I exclaimed. I saw a flicker of a smile on his lips and couldn't help but grin myself.

"Nope," he said. I growled.

We were in my room. I was sprawled out on the bed on my stomach, my math book propped in front of me and papers everywhere. Fang, the stupid smartass, was already done with all his homework and was sitting at my chair, reading some book for English.

Second semester was almost done. It was March. I was here for only one and a half months, and I already felt like I belonged. It was so pleasant outside.

"You know what? Tu es un sac a douche!" I exclaimed.

"I'm a shower bag?" he asked, twirling around in his chair, raising his eyebrow.

"I didn't know you knew French," I growled.

"Oh I know French, alright. You don't."

"Excuse me? I've been taking it for five years. I just don't know the French word for douche," I told him. He grinned at me.

The rest of the afternoon continued with our little bickering until he finally came to help me. In less than one week, I was already so comfortable with Fang. I knew I loved him. But it was like a brotherly/ sibling love. Not the other kind. Definitely not.

As Fang came next to me, he flopped onto his stomach as well. Our arms bumped and my bare legs touched against his. I felt a weird spark through me, gasped, and dropped my pencil in shock. It rolled off the book and almost off the bed but Fang caught it.

"What happened?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I cleared my throat.

"Um…nothing," I told him.

He just laughed, flicked his hair away Justin Bieber style (but it was way cuter) and began to help me. Okay, you might think this is stalkerish and creepy and you might be thinking "she so likes him!" But I really don't!

Then why was I studying him when I was supposed to be doing math? I don't know. Don't judge me. You would too if your best friend was as hot as mine. Woah I did not just say that.

I watched as he frowned in concentration, flicking his eyes up at me to make sure I was paying attention. I immediately looked back down at the book, and listened to his soft voice carrying me away. I suddenly found myself drifting off to sleep, his voice echoing like a lullaby.

Fang's POV

"…so you multiply this and then…" I stopped talking as I stared at Max.

She was _sleeping_. Was she seriously not listening to me? I rolled my eyes but just stared at her. She was obviously exhausted, her hand carrying the weight of that big head. That big, beautiful head. I shook my head. But come on, this was a once in a lifetime chance.

When would I ever see Max sleeping again? Her hand went down and so did her head. Now she was sleeping with her head buried in the comforter.

I moved her head and looked at her face. Her beautiful blonde hair covered her face, and I brushed it away to stroke her face. She looked so peaceful and sweet. Unlike her actual self. I found myself smiling as I traced my finger across her cheekbones. She stirred and I pulled my hand away. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It opened, revealing Mrs. Martinez.

"Hey, Mrs. Martinez," I said, smiling at her.

"Hi, Fang," she said, frowning slightly at me and Max on the bed.

"Max fell asleep while doing math," I said stupidly. She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, math can do that to a person," she told me with a smile, "Can you please wake her up? Dinner's ready."

With that, she walked out of the room and closed the door. I looked back to see Max still sleeping. I knew that she would kill me if I woke her up.

I was about to poke her when she said, "Like what you see?"

I jumped. She opened her eyes and started to laugh.

"Oh mi gosh. You should've seen your face," she managed to gasp, giggling.

"Oh yeah? Are you sure you want to laugh at _me_?" I growled. Her smile wiped off her face, replaced with a look of terror.

"No. No. Fang! NO!" she shrieked as I leaped at her.

She tried to pull away, but I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her on top of me. She screamed as I tickled her bare stomach, and her elbow rammed against my stomach. I didn't mind. It didn't hurt at all.

With the tackling and laughing, we somehow managed to fall off the bed and we were tangled together. Her face was a few inches from mine, and they were closed as she laughed, burying her face in my chest. I stopped laughing as she looked up, staring straight into my eyes.

"Max," I whispered, staring into her eyes. She looked back, frozen. I was about to lean in when the door slammed open.

"Max! Fang! Ella told me to call you down to—oops! Sorry!" exclaimed a voice.

Max and I looked up to see Gazzy, staring at us in shock. Max was frozen, shocked, and I just stared at him. Gazzy cleared his throat.

"Sorry for interrupting," he said, moving to close the door. Max flew off of me, scooting as far away as possible.

"It's not what it looks like. At all," she stuttered.

"Yeah. Right," Gazzy scoffed, shaking his head with a stupid smirk.

"Gazzy," she hissed threateningly. His eyes widened with fear.

"I believe you! Stop glaring at me!" he yelled, slamming the door behind him before running away.

I thought that everything would be awkward after that, but was proved wrong when Max randomly burst out laughing. I followed and we kept laughing until we were sore to our stomachs.

"Okay, okay. I think we should go down for dinner. My mom's going to blow," Max told me, grinning.

"Yeah," I replied, getting up.

I offered her my hand, but she glared at it. Typical Max. I smirked, rolled my eyes, and pulled it away as she hoisted herself up. We walked downstairs to see Iggy, Gazzy, Ella, Nudge, Angel, Mrs. Martinez, and my mom at the table. I frowned. Why were there so many people?

"Thanks for joining us, Fang, Max," my mom told us, gritting her teeth. Max grinned sheepishly at them before taking a seat. I sat next to her looking around at the table.

"What's the occasion?" asked Max.

"What do you mean?" asked Mrs. Martinez, frowning.

"You know what I mean!" Max exclaimed.

"Well, I have some good news. I was just waiting for you guys to come so I could tell all of you," my mom said with a smile.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked.

"Your father is coming back from Canada next week!" she exclaimed with a smile, looking at Iggy and me.

"What? That's awesome!" exclaimed Nudge and Ella. "I bet you missed him! Our dad is in Canada too!"

I grit my teeth, noticing that Iggy did so as well. My mom didn't know about Itex and the wings. I tried to keep my face expressionless.

"Sarah! That's great! You never told me about your husband!" Mrs. Martinez exclaimed.

"You never asked," Mom replied with a grin.

I noticed Max listening in on their conversation and I did as well. Everybody else was laughing and talking at the table. I could hear Ella, Nudge, and Angel going on about how they used to live in Canada and how awesome it was there.

"His name is Dr. Hans Griffiths. He works in a company called Itex," my mom stated proudly, smiling at Max's mom. Max's mom froze. Her eyes widened, and her jaw clenched.

"Really? _Itex_?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, why?" my mom asked, frowning. I frowned as well.

"No reason. It's just my ex-husband works there as well," she replied.

"Really? I had no clue! We need to talk more often!" my mom laughed artificially, placing a hand on Mrs. Martinez's shoulder. She still looked tense, but relaxed a bit after. I frowned. What was up with that?

I shook my head. Parents were weird. I almost groaned. Now I had to deal with my "dad" coming back. I flashed my eyes at Iggy who was nodding and listening to whatever Ella was saying, but I could tell that his thoughts were elsewhere. I looked at Max and saw her staring straight at me, eyebrows raised.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me.

"Nothing," I replied, looking down at the pasta.

"Right. Do you not want your dad to come?" she asked me, confused.

"It's…complicated," I told her.

I could tell she wanted to know more, but didn't press on. I loved that about her. She was stubborn, but she knew when somebody didn't really wanted to talk about something and left them alone…for a little while.

We hung out a little longer before me, Iggy, and Gazzy had to leave. Apparently Gazzy was staying over with us. And he ate a lot of beans. Great. Just great. I would rather live in a trashcan with a skunk than even be _near_ Gazzy after he ate beans.

"Be careful," Max whispered before I left.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Gazzy ate way too many beans today for his own good. Or for yours," she replied with a wink, reading my thoughts.

"Oh gosh. Help me. Can I sneak into your room?" I asked her.

"If you're willing to tell me why you don't want your dad to come," she replied quickly. I sighed.

"I'll pass," I replied with a smirk. She looked kind of hurt and bit her lip, looking down.

"Hey," I said softly, waiting for her to look up at me. When she did, I continued, "I'll definitely tell you when I can. Okay?"

"Okay. Soon?" she asked.

"Soon," I replied with a smile. She smiled back and ushered me out before closing the door behind me.

**Okay so this was just a fun little cute chapter so you guys could see how close the two are.**

**I was going to continue with something else that's like really important in the story. But…**

**Seeing as it's important, it will have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Also, I was too lazy to continue on with it. **

**So please review, tell me what you think, and I'll start on chapter 20 later. **

**Oh mi gosh! Almost on chapter 20! Yay! **

**K. Bye guys**

**Oh yeah! REVIEW! And please if you can take some time to peak at my other story and tell me what you think of it! K bye! :D**


End file.
